The Boy With The Lightening Shaped Scar
by TenshiHyuuga
Summary: Set in the 4th year at Hogwarts, Konoha ninja must help Harry Potter through the tough times ahead. However, will Hotaru Uchiha be able to stay focused on the mission or will she get distracted by her younger brother, Sasuke? Ch. 9 now up!
1. A Distant Memory

**The Boy With The Lightening Shaped Scar**

**Warning!! May Contain Spoilers!!**

**(Mixture of Japanese and English … I hope I get everything right, but if you see something that isn't right, please let me know so I can change it!!)**

Disclaimer:: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, simple as ^_^

Own Character:- Hotaru Uchiha.

(Author's note:- This is my first fan-fic, so I hope you enjoy it. I'm not very good at summaries, and as my summary would probably be too long winded anyway, I'll just try and explain everything in the story as I go along. So please bare with me, and if you have any tips or suggestions, please let me know ^_^ Positive reviews appreciated!! Arigatou gozaimasu ^_^!!)

_________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1:: A Distant Memory**

Sasuke hesitantly glanced sideways at his older brother, and then fixed his older sister with a steady gaze; who was sat opposite them. Itachi, who was six years older than Sasuke and Hotaru, who was only three years older, had been glaring at each other ever since they sat down at the diner table. Sasuke, who was only seven, noted that their eyes were cold, uncaring. What had happened between them? They never used to be like this … although, ever since that day, Itachi had changed and Hotaru had become more wary of him. With a conscious effort Sasuke pushed that memory from his mind, and glanced at his father, who clearly had no intention of interfering.

Sighing, Sasuke averted his gaze so that he was staring down at his empty bowl, while he desperately thought of a way to break the tension, but nothing came to him.

"Why don't you just come out and say it, Hotaru-chan. It's obvious you don't like me." Itachi said in a soft voice.

Sasuke, his heart pounding, focused his attention on his older sister. That's not how he would've tried to lighten the atmosphere …

"No, you're right, I don't like you." Hotaru replied, her voice cold.

"Like I care …"

But before Itachi could finish his sentence, Hotaru leapt to her feet and slammed her fist on the diner table, denting it slightly. "Don't you dare finish that sentence, Itachi nii-san!" She yelled at him. At least she was still calling him 'nii-san' which had to count for something, Sasuke thought hopefully. "I don't know why father forgave you," Hotaru continued, "but I'll never forgive you for what you said that day! In my eyes, you're no longer an Uchiha!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. Had Hotaru really just said that? Perhaps there wasn't any hope for them. Sasuke stared at his older sister for a moment before glancing sideways at Itachi.

"What happened that day, is none of your business," he replied calmly.

Sasuke then averted his gaze back to Hotaru. "Of course it's my business!" She snapped.

"Really? Just because you're a member of ANBU Root now, doesn't mean you can go around Konoha like you're the Hokage and poke your nose into other people's business."

"What did you say?" Hotaru asked through gritted teeth.

"You heard me …"

Sasuke's eyes darted back and forth, as the argument between his two older siblings raged on, his vision becoming rather blurred. He felt as though Itachi and Hotaru were playing table-tennis, with his head …

"I can't believe you just said that! I'm not getting involved because I'm a member of ANBU Root, I'm involved because like it or not we're still family," Sasuke relaxed slightly, relieved that Hotaru had said that after saying that she no longer thought of Itachi as an Uchiha. "And I want to know what's got into you." She finished, her voice trembling with a mixture of anger and sadness. "Becoming a member of ANBU Black Ops changed you, and to be honest, I don't think you can be trusted anymore and quiet frankly I don't know why your not under surveillance!"

Itachi hesitated a moment and then lowered his head slightly, "because, unlike you, I can be trusted."

"Why you …!"

"It seems like Danzou-dono has already brainwashed you. I wonder who you'd follow if it came down to it, Danzou-dono or the Sandaime?"

"How dare you! Danzou-sama hasn't brainwashed me! And how dare you imply that Danzou-sama would try and usurp the Hokage! I know they don't see eye-to-eye, but Danzou-sama would never go that far!"

Itachi raised his head and glared at Hotaru, before smiling slightly. "You're pathetic. You're already his doting little pawn …"

"How dare you talk to me like that!" She yelled. Sasuke had never seen Hotaru this angry, and it frightened him.

Itachi and Hotaru glared at each other for a moment, before Itachi got to his feet. "Let's take this outside …"

"No-one's going anywhere …"

Sasuke quickly glanced across at his father, and smiled slightly. He hadn't been prepared to interfere while they were arguing, but he obviously didn't want them to fight. But then, as Sasuke turned his head slightly to avert his gaze back to his older brother, Hotaru lunged towards Itachi, her right fist clenched tightly. However, Itachi merely raised his right hand, and caught Hotaru's fist.

"Is that the best you can do …?" He asked softly.

Hotaru was now stood on the diner table, in front of Itachi, who still had hold of her fist and was forcing her to lean towards him. Even though Sasuke had only just started his ninja training in the Academy, he knew that Hotaru was very vulnerable, and if Itachi decided to fight back, she'd be unable to block him. And then Sasuke noticed that she was crying, her tears silently trickling down her cheeks.

"When I joined ANBU Root …" Hotaru began softly, Itachi still holding onto her fist, "Danzou-sama said that our bonds and emotions only make us vulnerable. He said that, no matter how kind we are, in the end those bonds turn to ones of hatred and anger dominates all other emotions we once felt. I think I understand what Danzou-sama meant, but still, even though I said that in my eyes you're no longer an Uchiha, even though I don't trust you and think you should be put under surveillance, I'm still your little sister, and no matter what, I could never sever the bond between us as brother and sister, so please Itachi …"

"I don't care." Itachi replied just as softly, interrupting Hotaru. "Bonds only make you weak …" And then Itachi closed his eyes and after a moment opened his eyes to reveal the Sharingan eyes he possessed. And then, in the blink of an eye, he clenched his left fist, and punched Hotaru in the stomach and sent her flying backwards. She slammed against the wall opposite Itachi and slid down the cold wood, the wind knocked out of her.

"I … Ita … chi …" She groaned, grimacing as she struggled to get to her feet.

"Itachi! You went too far!"

Sasuke, glanced sideways at his father and then looked at Itachi who was still glaring at Hotaru. Itachi continued to glare at Hotaru, as she struggled into a kneeling position, and then he somersaulted over the table and stood directly in front of her. In the blink of an eye, he reached down, grabbed a handful of her hair, and lifted her to her feet. And then, he slammed her head against the wall.

"Itachi nii-san!" Sasuke cried out.

Itachi hesitated a moment and then let Hotaru go. However, he didn't step away from her. Instead, he leant forwards and whispered something in her ear. Sasuke couldn't quite hear what he said, but after he'd finished his sentence, her eyes widened and she started to tremble.

"Like I said before," Itachi said, raising his voice slightly so everyone could hear, "you're pathetic."

Hotaru continued to tremble for a moment and then, she took a steadying breath. She glared at Itachi, who still hadn't moved, before closing her eyes. A moment later, she opened her eyes to reveal the Sharingan eyes she possessed.

"I wouldn't underestimate me, Itachi nii-san …" She hissed. Sasuke watched as Itachi somersaulted out of the way of Hotaru's attack. He landed a safe distance away from her, but not one to give up, Hotaru charged at him. However, this time, instead of her attack being blocked by Itachi, her attack was blocked by a member of ANBU Root.

"Hotaru-senpai," the young boy said softly, and Hotaru, recognising the voice, took a deep breath and resumed a more casual stance.

"What is it, Kizuna-san?" She asked, sticking her hands in her pockets. Sasuke could tell Hotaru was frustrated about being interrupted, but he was glad that the young ANBU Root had interrupted her. Deep down, even though he didn't want to admit it, he knew that if Itachi had wanted to, he could've killed Hotaru.

"Sumimasen, Hotaru-senpai, but Danzou-sama has a mission for you and he ordered me to come and get you."

Hotaru stared at her fellow ANBU Root member for a moment, and then sighed. "Give me a minute, Kizuna-san. I'll meet you outside."

"Hai, Hotaru-senpai," and he disappeared in a swirl of ink …

Hotaru glared at Itachi for a moment, and then sighed and lowered her head. "I'm sorry about everything, otou-san, okaa-san." And then she looked up, her eyes falling on Sasuke. "See you later, little brother …" And she vanished in a cloud of white smoke.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A moment later, Hotaru reappeared in her bedroom. Her backpack was already packed, so all she needed to do was get changed. She was already wearing a short-sleeved grey top and black trousers, so all she needed to find now, was her black jacket and ANBU mask. She quickly scanned her bedroom, but it became painfully clear, that she'd have to turn her bedroom upside down to find her jacket and ANBU mask.

However, she'd just finished deciding where she should start looking, when an idea came to her. Smiling slightly, she made a hand-sign and then called out, "kage bunshin no Jutsu!" Ten solid replicas of Hotaru appeared, all surrounding the original. The original Hotaru sighed and then gave each clone an area to search before giving the order to start looking. However, even with the extra help, she still couldn't find her jacket and ANBU mask. With a sigh, she flung herself onto her bed. "Hey, that's not fair!" One of clones exclaimed. "Like I care," she replied, closing her eyes, "just keep looking for the jacket and the mask."

"Uh, Hotaru-senpai …"

Frowning slightly, Hotaru opened her eyes and sat up, to find Kizuna standing in the middle of her clones. "Didn't I tell you to wait outside?" Hotaru snapped, releasing the kage bunshin no jutsu.

"Sumimasen, Hotaru-senpai, but you know Danzou-sama doesn't like being kept waiting."

Hotaru studied him for a moment and then sighed, "I know, Kizuna-san." And then she smiled slightly and tilted her head to one sighed, "you don't have to wear your ANBU mask all of the time, you know?"

Kizuna hesitated and then sighed, "I know, Hotaru-senpai, but I …" However, he decided not to finish the sentence. Hotaru had been trying to get Kizuna to open up ever since they'd become team-mates, but like so many others in Root, Danzou had turned Kizuna into an unemotional, socially clueless shinobi. However, Kizuna made up for his lack of emotions and social skills by being the second most gifted shinobi in ANBU Root. Naturally, Hotaru was the most gifted shinobi in ANBU Root, but that was only because of her Kekkei Genkai. Without it, Kizuna would've definitely surpassed her.

And then Hotaru sighed, "well, seeing as though how you're here, you can help me look for my ANBU jacket and mask."

"Eh?! That's not fair, Hotaru-senpai …"

"That's an order Kizuna-san."

"Hai!" And then, with his right hand, he reached behind him, into his ninja tool bag, and pulled out an unused scroll, a brush and a small pot of black ink. He then opened the blank scroll, dipped his brush into the ink and started to draw. After he'd finished, he made a hand-sign before saying in a soft voice, "Ninpou: Choujuu Giga." Almost instantly his drawing came to life, leaping out of the scroll he'd just drawn on. The animated ink rat then scoured Hotaru's room. After a moment, it dashed under her bed and didn't come out.

"Kizuna-san, do you think it's found my ANBU jacket and mask?" Hotaru asked softly.

"Why don't you take a look, Hotaru-senpai?" He replied simply.

Sighing, she got down on her hands and knees and then, with another sigh, led down on her front so that she could search underneath her bed. Her eyes scanned the darkness, until she found the animated rat. The rat was sat on top of an old box. Frowning slightly, Hotaru reached out, grabbed hold of the box, and pulled it out from underneath the bed. She hesitated a moment, before she got back onto her hands and knees. Sighing, she then manoeuvred herself into a sitting position, grabbed the old box and placed it on her lap, before opening it. Inside was her ANBU jacket and mask

"I don't remember putting them in there," she muttered under her breath. However, as she pulled out her jacket to put it on, a fiery red pendant fell to the floor. She quickly slipped her jacket on and then picked up the pendant, studied it for a moment and then, her eyes widening in realisation of what it was, slipped it on around her neck.

"A present?" Kizuna asked, looking down at Hotaru.

"Uh … hai. From my father."

Kizuna studied her for a moment and then sighed, "well, now that you've found your ANBU jacket and mask, shouldn't we get going?"

Hotaru smiled slightly. Anyone else would've noticed Hotaru's sudden change in mood, but not Kizuna. However, for once, she was glad that he was socially clueless. The pendant, which had been passed down through the generations, had once belonged to Madara Uchiha, and should've gone to Itachi. So why had father given it to her? Perhaps he too, no longer thought of Itachi as an Uchiha. Hotaru stared at her ANBU mask for a moment and then picked it up and put it on. She then got to her feet, turned and walked towards her bedroom door, picked up her backpack and ninja tool bag, before turning to face Kizuna.

"I'm ready now, so let's go."

"Hai!" And they teleported out of her bedroom at the same time.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You're late," Danzou said softly, when they arrived in the dark basement where Danzou met all of his ANBU Root members.

"Sumimasen, Danzou-sama," Hotaru and Kizuna replied in unison.

Danzou studied them for a moment and then sighed, "well, at least you're here now. Did Kizuna-san tell you I had a mission for you, Hotaru-san?"

"Hai, Danzou-sama. May I ask …"

"I'll get to that in a minute, Hotaru-san," Danzou interrupted her. "Now, what exactly happened between you and Itachi-san?"

Hotaru's eyes widened behind her mask, and her mouth opened slightly in disbelief. Had Danzou been keeping an eye on Itachi without telling her? Or had he been keeping an eye on her? However, Danzou's curious eyes made her quickly regain her composure. She then tried to make it look like she'd hesitated because she was thinking of a suitable response. "It was just a family dispute, Danzou-sama …"

But then Danzou smiled slightly, "do you honestly think you can fool me that easily?" Hotaru sighed. He'd always been able to see right through her. "So why don't you just be honest, Hotaru-san? Right now, you're angry with me because I had Itachi-san followed without telling you. And, I know all about that little incident the other day …"

Hotaru gritted her teeth, "please stop, Danzou-sama," she interrupted him.

Danzou's eyes widened slightly, and then he sighed. "Forgive me, Hotaru-san, I didn't mean to upset you."

Hotaru took a deep breath, then inclined her head slightly. "Sumimasen, Danzou-sama, I didn't mean to interrupt you. However, I'd rather not talk about Itachi nii-san right now if that's alright with you?"

"Of course." And he reached into his kimono and pulled out a scroll. "This scroll contains the details of your mission." At that moment, Kizuna appeared beside Danzou. The young ANBU Root then took the scroll from Danzou, disappeared and a moment later reappeared next to Hotaru.

"Arigatou, Kizuna-san." She said softly, taking the scroll from him.

"You're welcome," he replied just as softly.

Hotaru then opened the scroll and started to read. After a moment her eye's widened behind her mask, "nani?!"

"Hm, I admit, it's a rather unusual request …"

"A rather unusual request?!" She exclaimed, looking up at Danzou. "Danzou-sama, not only will I be away from Konoha for seven years, but I'll have to learn how to use magic in four years!"

Danzou sighed, "I'm well aware of that, Hotaru-san, but I'm afraid it has to be you."

Hotaru stared at Danzou for a moment, and then sighed and inclined her head. She pretended to reread the scroll, but she was in actual fact trying to think of a suitable reason why she couldn't carry out the mission. However, after a moment spent wracking her brain, she still hadn't come up with a suitable excuse. She sighed and looked up at Danzou, who smiled slightly.

"I expect you know what I'm about to say, Danzou-sama …"

"Hai. You'll accept the mission but only on one condition."

Hotaru nodded, "and that condition is that I have a member of ANBU Root accompany me."

Danzou hesitated a moment and then inclined his head, "I'm afraid I can't honour that request, Hotaru-san."

"Naze? Please Danzou-sama, I mean I know you'll want to keep Kizuna-san here, but I'm sure there are other ANBU Root members available …"

"Hotaru-san," Danzou replied, raising his voice slightly.

"Sumimasen, Danzou-sama. When do I leave?"

"Shortly. You'll be travelling by Port Key."

"Port Key?" Hotaru repeated, frowning slightly.

"Hai. A Port Key is an object which has been enchanted to escort whoever touches it to a designated location."

"Sou ka …? Uh, Danzou-sama, should I take my ANBU mask off before I use the Port Key?"

"Hai." Hotaru placed the scroll, which contained the details of her mission on the floor in front of her, removed her ANBU mask, and, holding her mask in her left hand, she took hold of the right strap of her backpack, pulled it off her shoulder and placed the backpack in front of her. She then stowed the mask in the backpack, before returning the right strap to her shoulder.

"Uh Hotaru-san," Danzou said softly after a moment.

"Hai, Danzou-sama."

"I wouldn't normally ask this, but considering the state you family is in at the moment, do you want me to give your parents a message?"

Hotaru stared at Danzou for a moment, and then smiled slightly, "that'd be nice, Danzou-sama. Could you tell my parents that I'm sorry for the way I acted and that I'll sort everything out when I come back. And could you give this to Sasuke-kun?" She hesitantly removed the pendant her father had left in the old box, amongst her ANBU jacket and mask, and gave the pendant to Kizuna. "And tell Sasuke-kun not to let Itachi nii-san find it."

"Wakatte," Danzou replied softly, "anything else?"

Hotaru frowned slightly in concentration and then nodded, "hai. Tell Sasuke-kun, that he can't keep the pendant, as I'll be back for it in seven years time."

"Wakatte, now it's almost time for you to be on your way."

Hotaru nodded, and then glanced sideways at Kizuna, "take care, won't you?"

Even though his face was hidden behind his ANBU mask, she knew he was frowning. "Uh …" He faltered as he tried to quickly think of a response.

"You're supposed to say I will, Kizuna-san," Danzou interrupted with a sigh.

"Oh, I will Hotaru-senpai. Take care …"

Hotaru smiled slightly, at least he'd tried. And then she nodded, "I will. Arigatou Kizuna-san." She then averted her gave back to Danzou. "So where's the Port Key, Danzou-sama?"

"The Port Key is the scroll in front of you."

Hotaru, frowning slightly, inclined her head and stared at the scroll Danzou had given her for a moment and then she looked up and met Danzou's gaze. "Danzou-sama, if it's enchanted to transport someone to a designated location when it's touched, surely when you took it out of your kimono it should've transported you to wherever it's supposed to go."

"Well at the moment, it's still a scroll, it hasn't become a Port Key yet."

"Nani?"

"Let me try and explain. That scroll has been enchanted to transport anyone who touches it to a designated location, but only at a particular time. Because so many Witches and Wizards use Port Keys, where you're going, they have to make sure that if anyone does by chance pick up the enchanted object, they won't get transported to somewhere they shouldn't. That's why that scroll in front of you hasn't activated yet. It'll only activate and become a Port Key when the time comes."

"Sou ka … So, Danzou-sama, do you think I should pick it up now? I mean, just in case it activates and I'm not holding it?"

"I would."

Hotaru, taking a deep breath, nervously picked up the scroll with her right hand and held it tightly. She stared at it, as if it were an exploding tag about to go off, and then, all of a sudden, Hotaru felt like a hook, just behind her navel had been suddenly jerked forward. Her feet left the ground, and she sped forward in a howl of wind and swirling colour. She'd never experienced anything like this before, and her heart started to pound against her chest. In a matter of seconds, the colour had been completely drained from her face, a feeling of nausea consuming her. However, even if she'd wanted to let go of the scroll, it was impossible. Her hand was stuck to it, as though an invisible force was binding her hand to the scroll. And then, her feet suddenly hit the ground and, unable to gain her balance in time, Hotaru fell flat on her face.

"Oww … that's going to leave a mark …" she groaned, and then she sensed someone standing in front of her. In one fluid motion, she grabbed a kunai and manoeuvred herself into a kneeling position. "Who are you?" She asked, raising her voice slightly. Even though she had her eyes fixed on the figure in front of her, she knew that they were in the middle of no-where. It didn't really matter to her where they were, but in all honestly, she felt a little uneasy. However, even though the light was poor, as the moon was obscued by dark, ominous clouds, she could see that they were surrounded by trees, which offered her some comfort.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School."

Hotaru studied him for a moment, and then lowered her guard. "Sumimasen, Dumbledore-sama," she said softly and stowed her kunai back in her ninja tool bag before getting to her feet.

"Uh … Uh, don't take this the wrong way, but would you mind translating what you just said for me?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Professor Dumbledore. I was only apologising for the way I reacted."

"You don't have to apologise," he replied, smiling slightly, "you were only defending yourself, what's wrong with that? But, I must say I'm rather impressed. I hadn't expected you to move that quickly."

Hotaru's cheeks turned a bright red colour, "uh, thank you, Professor Dumbledore," she muttered under her breath.

"I am surprised though. I mean, you don't look that old."

"I'm ten years old."

Dumbledore's eyes widened, "what?!"

Hotaru lowered her head slightly, "where I come from, it's not unusual for kids my age to be as skilled as I am. In fact, I know there are kids younger than me in Konoha, who are at least four times stronger than I am."

"So would I be right in guessing that I haven't seen your full potential yet?"

Hotaru lifted her head and smiled slightly, "uh huh."

"Well, at least I know Harry will be safe with you around."

And then the clouds parted, allowing rays of moonlight to illuminate them and Hotaru could see Dumbledore clearly for the first time. The Headmaster of Hogwarts was tall and thin, and judging by his silver hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt, he was rather old. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkled behind his half-moon spectacles, and Hotaru also noticed that his nose was rather long and crooked, as though it'd been broken at least a few times in the past. However, it wasn't his appearance which made her stare at him, it was his clothes. His long robe wasn't the problem, it was the purple cloak and high-heeled buckled boots which made him stand out.

"Uh …" She faltered, desperately trying to think of something to say to break the silence.

"I guess my attire isn't quite what you're used to," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare," she replied softly. However, her inner self was screaming: **there's no way you're getting me to wear anything like that!**

"It's alright," Dumbledore replied just as softly.

And then, fighting down her inner self, Hotaru frowned slightly, "you said a moment ago that, at least you'll know Harry's safe with me around, right?"

"That's right," Dumbledore replied, the clouds obscuring the moonlight once more.

"So, who exactly is Harry and why do you need me to protect him?"

"Ah, good question. Well, it's a long walk back to Hogwarts, so why don't I explain everything on the way?"

"Alright …"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2 coming soon!!


	2. Seven Years Too Late

Thanks for the great reviews on the first chapter, I just hope the second chapter is as good as the first ^_^

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2:: Seven Years Too Late**

"Dumbledore …" Hotaru muttered irritably under her breath as she swiftly leapt through the trees towards Konoha. Before the Port Key had activated, wrenching Hotaru away from Hogwarts for the last time, the old wizard had assured her that the Port Key would arrive near Konoha … She'd actually arrived near Sunagakure. Only three days away from the Leaf Village … With a sigh, she brought her frustration under control. She shouldn't really be angry at Dumbledore. After all, he'd been there for her whenever she'd needed someone to talk to, unlike most of the other teachers, who'd simply ignored her. Her only other friend at Hogwarts, apart from Harry, Ron and Hermione, was the Grounds-man, Hagrid. The kind giant stuck out like a sore thumb and didn't really fit in at Hogwarts, and so during her seven years at the magic school, Hotaru had frequently made her way down to his little house at the foot of the Forbidden Forest to keep him company. He'd always bake little cakes for them, however Hotaru would always insist that she'd eaten quite a bit at the feast that was always prepared in the Great Hall, and pass up the little cakes. Although, the cakes Hagrid baked were never wasted, as Hagrid would eat quite a few and Fang would always get stuck into them. Hagrid's stomach wasn't as delicate as hers, and the Boar Hound would eat just about anything. And then when Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived at Hogwarts, four years after Hotaru, they became fond of the giant and would always accompany Hotaru whenever she visited Hagrid, despite the risks.

Harry, Ron and Hermione … Hotaru thought with a slight smile. They'd certainly kept her on her toes for the last three years. The three of them just seemed to attract trouble, as if they had a sign printed on their foreheads, saying 'attack me! Attack me'. But, although her abilities had been tested, Harry, Ron and Hermione had certainly become strong over these last three years. They'd had to, to survive …

However, at that moment, her thoughts were interrupted. She could hear a group of people up ahead and slowed down slightly to listen to what they were saying.

"I wonder if Sunagakure will be alright now?" One of the group asked.

"I don't know," another replied softly. "I hope so. But, how will Gaara-kun defend Sunagakure now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, before he used the Shukaku to defend Sunagakure, but now …"

"Sakura-chan, Gaara-kun doesn't need the Shukaku to defend Suna, he's strong enough as it without that demon inside of him."

"Sumimasen, Naruto-kun … I didn't mean …" however, instead of finishing her sentence, Sakura simply sighed and lowered her head. Then the group fell silent. Hotaru studied the group for a few minutes and then frowned slightly. They were definitely Konoha shinobi. So what on earth had happened these last seven years? Konoha and Sunagakure weren't allies when she left …

With a sigh, she quickened her pace and caught up to the group.

"Gomen nasai," she called out, and the startled group came to a halt on a couple of thick tree branches. They quickly turned around and stared at her, their guards raised. Hotaru stopped on a thick tree branch near them, but didn't raise her guard.

"Who are you?" One of the shinobi asked, grabbing hold of a kunai.

"Don't worry, I'm not your enemy." She replied calmly. However, they continued to glare at her. She wasn't really in the mood for a fight, so she sighed and said calmly, "if I really were your enemy, would I have announced my presence to you?" They studied her for a moment and then relaxed slightly, the shinobi holding the kunai, lowering his hand slightly. "I apologise for startling you," she said softly. "I was actually on my way to Konoha when I caught up with you. And I couldn't help but over-hear what you said a moment ago …" But, before she could finish her sentence, they'd raised their guards again.

"You were spying on us?!"

"Iie …" she began in an exasperated tone of voice, but at that moment, two other shinobi appeared. Hotaru knew instantly that they were Konoha Jounin, from their dark green jackets. She didn't recognise the shinobi, with the giant fuzzy eyebrows, who was carrying the other on his back, but she did recognise the shinobi who was being carried.

"Kakashi-san …" She said, her eyes widening slightly.

"You know me …?" He asked in his usual lazy voice.

"Hai! You trained under the Yondaime, along with one of my relatives, Obito Uchiha …"

"You're an Uchiha?" Kakashi asked softly, frowning slightly.

Hotaru's heartbeat quickened. Something wasn't right …

"Hai," she replied softly, trying to act casual.

"What's your name?"

"It's Hotaru Uchiha. I'm not surprised you don't remember me, Kakashi-san" she said, trying to lighten the atmosphere, "I've been away on a mission for seven years."

And then Kakashi inclined his head slightly, "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Hotaru studied him for a moment and then frowned slightly. "What? What happened while I was away?"

Kakashi hesitated a moment and then sighed, "seven years ago, Itachi Uchiha murdered your entire family …"

Hotaru's eyes widened. Itachi nii-san …

"You're lying … Danzou-sama would've …" But she knew he wasn't lying.

She closed her eyes and bit her tongue, trying desperately not to cry, but the tears trickled down her cheeks regardless. She stood there, for a moment and then with some effort regained her composure and fixed Kakashi with a steady gaze.

"Where's Itachi nii-san now?"

"I'm afraid I don't know where he is. After he'd killed your family, he left Konoha and joined an organisation called Akatsuki."

She inclined her head slightly, and then her heart skipped a beat … Sasuke …

She raised her head and stared at Kakashi, wide eyed. "Did Itachi nii-san kill Sasuke-kun?"

"Iie. Itachi-san spared Sasuke-kun."

"What a relief," she sighed.

"But," Kakashi said softly, forcing Hotaru's heartbeat to quicken, "Sasuke-kun is no longer a Konoha shinobi …"

"Nani?!" She exclaimed.

"Three years ago, Sasuke-kun left Konoha and joined Orochimaru, in the hopes that the San-nin would grant him unimaginable power, so that one day he can kill Itachi-san."

"Sasuke-kun …"

In a few short minutes, her world had been completely turned upside down. She should never have accepted the mission … She should've been there … However, if she'd stayed, would Itachi have killed her too?

"Don't dwell on it too much, Hotaru-chan," Kakashi said softly, interrupting her thoughts. "Otherwise it'll eat you up inside and you'll end up walking the same path as Sasuke-kun."

She felt like saying, 'so what?' but, she respected Kakashi and merely sighed. "I know, Kakashi-san. It's just …"

And then a shinobi with striking blonde hair leapt across to the branch Hotaru was standing on.

"I don't know if this'll help but, I believe this is yours." And he removed the pendant she'd received from her father seven years ago. The pendant she'd given Kizuna to pass on to Sasuke. The blonde-haired shinobi held it in the palm of his hand, the fiery red pendant gleaming in the sunshine that filtered through the canopy of leaves above them.

"Did … did Sasuke-kun say anything to you … before he left Konoha?" She asked softly.

"Iie," the blonde-haired shinobi replied just as softly.

She hesitated a moment and then sighed, taking the pendant from the blonde-haired shinobi. "Thanks for looking after this for me."

And then he smiled slightly, "no problem."

She then slipped the pendant around her neck and sighed. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," he replied softly.

"Were you and Sasuke-kun close?"

"Hai. We were team-mates, naze?"

"What was Sasuke-kun like?"

"Well …"

"Why don't you talk about Sasuke-kun on the way back to Konoha?" Kakashi interrupted the blonde-haired shinobi. "I'm afraid we don't have time to stand around here all day."

"Gomen nasai, Kakashi-san." Hotaru replied softly.

And, with Kakashi-san and the fuzzy-browed sensei in the lead, they continued on their way towards Konoha.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Three days later, the group arrived back in Konoha. Hotaru, who had now learnt the names of everyone in the group, bid Neji-kun, Lee-kun and Tenten-chan a farewell, and followed Kakashi-san, Gai-sensei, Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan to the Hokage's office. She was expecting to see the Sandaime sat behind his desk, a pipe in his hand, however …

"Nani?!" She exclaimed as she entered the Hokage's office and saw a blonde-haired kunoichi sat behind the desk, with a dark haired kunoichi stood beside her. She hadn't paid much attention to the Hokage stone faces that were carved on the mountain-side, but still, she felt a little outraged at the fact no-one had told her the Sandaime had retired. In fact, she was so annoyed, she glanced sideways at Naruto and Sakura. "Why didn't you tell me Sandaime Hokage-sama had retired!" She asked, her voice conveying her irritation.

However, they simply inclined their heads. Hotaru studied them for a moment and then glanced sideways at Kakashi and Gai. But they also inclined their heads. Frowning slightly, she then fixed the blonde-haired kunoichi who was sat behind the desk with a steady gaze.

"Did the Sandaime …?" She asked softly.

The kunoichi sighed, "the Sandaime was murdered three years ago …"

Hotaru's eyes widened. "Did Itachi nii-san …"

"Oh no. It wasn't Itachi-san. It was Orochimaru."

"Kare ga dou shite anna koto o shita no ka oshiete kudasai," Hotaru asked softly.

(Translation:: Please tell me why he did such a thing.)

"I'm afraid I can't."

"Naze?"

"Because, no-body really knows why he did it."

Hotaru studied the kunoichi for a moment and then sighed … Sandaime Hokage-sama …

"What's your name?" The kunoichi then asked, interrupting Hotaru's thoughts.

Hotaru hesitated a moment and then inclined her head slightly, "it's Hotaru Uchiha."

"Uchiha …? But I thought …"

Hotaru then raised her head and fixed the kunoichi with a steady gaze. "Iie, Sasuke-kun wasn't the only Uchiha to survive. Although, I'm only alive because I was on a mission when Itachi …" However, she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"A mission?" The kunoichi asked, frowning slightly.

"Hai. Danzou-sama gave me a seven year long mission to protect a boy at a particular school."

"Sou ka …?"

And then the blonde-haired kunoichi, glanced sideways at the dark-haired kunoichi. They stared at each other for a moment and then the blonde-haired kunoichi fixed Sakura with a steady gaze.

"Sakura-chan …" she said in a commanding voice.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!"

Hotaru's eyes widened slightly. Tsunade-sama?! One of the legendary San-nin?! She stared at Tsunade for a moment and then smiled slightly … at least Konoha was in safe hands with her around.

"I want you and Gai-san to take Kakashi-san and Naruto-kun to the hospital." Tsunade said in a commanding voice.

"Hai!" Sakura replied.

However, Naruto sighed. "Tsunade no baa-chan, why do I have to go to the hospital?"

"Because I said so, Naruto-kun …" Tsunade replied in an exasperated tone. And Hotaru couldn't help but laugh, forcing Naruto to stare at her.

"What's so funny?" He asked, a pained look on his face.

"Nani mo …" She replied after a moment, smiling broadly.

"You have a wonderful smile, want to be my inspiration for my next book?" Frowning slightly, Hotaru averted her gaze away from Naruto and saw an old man perched on one of the windowsills.

"Ero-Sennin!" Naruto exclaimed and Hotaru burst out laughing once more.

"Ero-Sennin?!" She repeated, after she'd regained her composure.

The old man sighed and glared at Naruto, "are you trying to ruin me, kid?" He asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"You bet …" But, before Naruto could finish his sentence, Sakura came flying past Naruto and Hotaru, her right fist clenched and her arm pulled back, ready to punch the old man.

"Kuso …" He muttered under his breath and tried to scramble out of the way, but he was just too slow.

"Ero-Sennin!" Sakura yelled and punched him in the stomach. Hotaru watched, with wide eyes, as the old man went hurtling towards the nearest building. But, before he hit the building, he bit his right thumb, made a series of hand-signs and then held out his palm and shouted, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

The old man was then engulfed in a cloud of white smoke. When the white smoke had disappeared, they could all see that the old man had safely landed on top of a giant toad.

"Shimatta …" Sakura cursed under her breath. And then straightened herself out.

"Is this normal …?" Hotaru whispered into Naruto's ear.

"Hai," he replied just as softly. "Sakura-chan's hated Ero-Sennin ever since we all went on a mission together to Otogakure."

"Sou ka …"

Hotaru then gazed out of the window across at the old man, who was standing on the giant toad and smiled slightly, finally realising who he was. She then understood why Naruto had referred to him as Ero-Sennin. Obviously, Jiraiya-sama hadn't changed his habits …

And then, the San-nin made a hand-sign and reappeared in Tsunade's office a moment later, a pained look on his face.

"What was that for?" He asked, looking at Sakura.

"Just in case …" She replied sweetly and Tsunade smiled.

"I've trained her well, haven't I, Jiraiya-kun?"

Jiraiya inclined his head slightly, "a little too well," he muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Tsunade asked softly.

Jiraiya quickly raised his head. "Iie! Iie! Nani mo …" He replied hastily.

"Good," Tsunade replied, smiling broadly. Hotaru glanced sideways at the San-nin. She genuinely felt sorry for Jiraiya-sama.

And then Jiraiya sighed, his expression becoming serious. "Alright, Sakura-chan, you, Gai-san, Kakashi-san and Naruto-kun had better head over to the hospital now."

"Hai," Sakura, Gai and Kakashi intoned at the same time, however Naruto sighed.

"But …" he started to protest, however Sakura simply grabbed hold of his jacket collar and dragged him out of Tsunade's office.

"De wa mata!" Gai said, with an awkward laugh and then swiftly followed Sakura out of Tsunade's office, closing the door behind him.

The remaining group in Tsunade's office were silent for a moment, as they listened to Naruto's protests as Sakura dragged him further away from the office, and then Tsunade turned to face Hotaru.

"First of all, please accept my condolences."

Hotaru sighed, "arigatou, Tsunade-sama. It's been a long couple of days …"

"I understand, but I'm afraid, I'm going to have to ask you to do me a favour."

"Nani?" Hotaru asked, frowning slightly.

"You're a member of ANBU Root, aren't you?" Tsunade asked, in a conversational tone of voice.

"Hai," Hotaru replied simply.

"So, you'll be required to report to Danzou-dono, won't you?"

"Hai."

"Well, Danzou-dono is supposed to be choosing a member of Root to join Kakashi-han as Sasuke-kun's replacement. I've already chosen a member of ANBU Black Ops to replace Kakashi-san while he recovers, but I was wondering if you'd ask Danzou-dono if you can be Sasuke-kun's replacement."

Hotaru hesitated a moment and then sighed, "I've known Danzou-sama for a long time now, and I know he'll refuse. But, I'm sure I can persuade him to choose an old friend of mine."

"An old friend of yours?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"Hai, my subordinate in ANBU Root to be precise."

Tsunade hesitated a moment and then sighed, "what do you think, Jiraiya-kun?"

Hotaru, who'd almost forgotten Jiraiya-sama was there, glanced sideways at the Gama-Sennin.

"I think you should let Hotaru-chan persuade Danzou-dono to officially put her subordinate on Kakashi-han and then unofficially include Hotaru-chan on the team as well."

Tsunade hesitated a moment and then smiled slightly, "that's the best suggestion you've made in years," she replied softly.

"That's not fair, Tsunade-sama," he replied, in a pained voice and Hotaru smiled slightly. And then she sighed. "Are you alright, Hotaru-chan?" Jiraiya then asked softly.

"Hai …" she replied.

However, Jiraiya wasn't convinced. He strode over to her, and gently rested a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to pretend to be alright, you know? If you want to cry, go ahead."

And then she smiled slightly and looked up at him, "oh, I'm not upset, Jiraiya-sama. I've already grieved for my family and I'll pay my respects to the Sandaime later."

"Then what's wrong," Tsunade asked softly.

"Well, I was sort of hoping I'd get a break after being on a mission for seven years."

And then Tsunade, Jiraiya and the dark-haired kunoichi laughed. However, when they saw Hotaru's rather sombre expression, they stopped laughing and Jiraiya tightened his grip on Hotaru's shoulder slightly.

"If you want to talk …" he began softly, but she shook her head.

"Iie. I'd better report to Danzou-sama." And she teleported out of the Hokage's office in a cloud of white smoke.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A moment later, she reappeared in a very familiar street. However, the Uchiha family crests that had once lined the street had been taken down and the houses that had once belonged to the Uchiha clan, were now occupied by other families. Hotaru sighed, and solemnly walked down the street, her hands in her pockets. As she approached the store her Aunt and Uncle had owned, she recalled an image of them standing in front of the store, broad smiles on their faces. Now, that store belonged to someone else. With a sigh, she passed the store and continued on down the street, until she finally reached her house. She stood outside the unoccupied building for a moment and then went inside, the cold wooden floor familiar under her feet. She visited the rooms one by one, recalling a different memory in each, and then she reached the kitchen. Her heartbeat quickened, and her throat tightened, the memory of that day flooding back to her.

She slowly walked across to the table, and then sank to her knees, unable to hold back the tears any longer. "Itachi nii-san …!" She yelled, her body trembling with a mixture of sadness and anger. She continued to cry for a moment longer, and then wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and shakily got to her feet. She absently shifted the weight of her backpack, and adjusted her ninja tool bag slightly before sighing and proceeding to the final room.

She hesitantly slid open the door, and stepped inside. Even though the room was clean, the smell of blood still lingered in the air. This was where her parents had died. She swallowed hard and took a couple of steps forward. And then saw an old picture frame in the corner of the room. She took a couple of deep breaths, then walked over to the old picture frame and picked it up. She smiled slightly and then held the frame to her chest.

"I'm back, otou-san, okaa-san, Itachi nii-san and Sasuke-kun," she said softly, tears trickling down her cheeks once more. "I'm just sorry I'm too late …" She then teleported in a cloud of white smoke.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3 coming soon!!


	3. A Letter From Dumbledore

I hope you're all enjoying the story so far!! ^_^ Please keep reviewing!!

I'd also like to take this opportunity to say a big thank you to all the people who have reviewed so far!! Arigatou gozaimasu:-

**GinaStar**

**White Rose Of Oddity**

**(Who have both reviewed twice – thanks guys!! ^_^)**

**Hailriq Atticus Jay Veritas**

**(And last but not least)**

**Dark0anglez**

**And a special thanks to everyone who added The Boy With The Lightening Shaped Scar to their favourites!! And also a special thanks to everyone who added me to their favourite authors list!! It means a lot!!**

Also, I've changed the rating to M for now, because of a section of the story, however please review and tell me if I should change it back to T!!

Anyway on with the story …!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3:: A Letter From Dumbledore**

"You're late, Kizuna-san," Danzou said softly, glancing sideways at the young ANBU Root, who had suddenly emerged from the shadows.

"Sumimasen, Danzou-sama," Kizuna replied softly.

Danzou studied Kizuna for a moment and then sighed, "well, at least you're here now." And then the old, retired shinobi inclined his head slightly. "Are you aware of Hotaru-san's return?" He asked softly.

"Hai," Kizuna replied simply. However, as an afterthought he added, "how is she?"

Danzou hesitated a moment, and then sighed, "I don't know." He then raised his head and fixed Kizuna with a steady gaze. "However, she'll be here any moment now, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to keep this conversation brief. I really don't want to be here when she arrives."

Kizuna frowned slightly, "naze?"

Danzou sighed, "because Hotaru-san probably wants to kill me right now," he replied in an exasperated tone of voice.

"Naze?"

"Because … oh, never mind, Kizuna-san." Danzou replied simply. Even if Danzou explained the situation to Kizuna, the young ANBU Root would never understand in a million years. And then Danzou took a deep breath, "just listen to what I have to say."

"Hai!" Kizuna replied, his black, midnight eyes fixing Danzou with a steady gaze.

"First of all, I want you to give this to Hotaru-san …" and he reached into his kimono and pulled out an envelope. Kizuna, frowning slightly, teleported to Danzou's side, took the envelope from his ANBU superior, and then in a swirl of ink teleported back.

"Who's it from?" Kizuna asked curiously.

"I'm not entirely sure," Danzou replied simply. "But, we don't have time to contemplate who sent the letter now. We have more pressing matters to discuss before Hotaru-san arrives."

"Then please continue, Danzou-sama."

Danzou hesitated a moment and then sighed. "I want you to join Kakashi-han."

"Naze?" Kizuna asked softly, frowning slightly.

"Because the Elder Council asked me to pick a member of ANBU Root to replace Sasuke-san, and you're the only member of Root currently available."

"Hotaru-senpai's available …" Kizuna began, but Danzou glared at him and he fell silent. "Gomen nasai, Danzou-sama." He apologised after a moment. "Please continue."

Danzou sighed and quickly regained his composure. "I want you to keep an eye on Naruto Uzumaki and make sure he doesn't do anything rash. And, if you encounter Orochimaru, I want you to use this to get close to him." And Danzou reached into his kimono once more and pulled out a large envelope. Kizuna stuffed Hotaru's letter into his pocket, teleported once more to Danzou's side, took the envelope from his ANBU superior and then teleported back. He stared at the envelope for a moment and then fixed Danzou with a steady gaze.

"May I ask what's inside the envelope?" Kizuna asked after a moment.

"Hai. Inside the envelope are profiles of all the current ANBU Black Ops members. Use this information to gain Orochimaru's trust and then find Sasuke-san. Once you've located the missing-nin, you're mission is to assassinate him. Is that clear?"

"Hai!"

"You'll find all of the details in your bingo book, which you'll be able to summon with one of you summoning scrolls, after you've located Sasuke-san. However, I'm afraid I've run out of time. But before I go, Kizuna-san from now on, you're name is San-san, is that understood?"

"Hai," Kizuna replied. However, the old, retired shinobi had already disappeared into the shadows. And a moment later a young woman, with long black hair, and midnight black eyes appeared in the dark, ANBU Root basement. "Hotaru-senpai …" Kizuna muttered under his breath.

"Shimatta …" Hotaru cursed, taking no notice of Kizuna.

He studied her for a moment and then smiled slightly. However, at that moment she turned and glared at him.

"Where's Danzou-sama?!" She almost shouted.

"Why do you ask? Do you want to kill him?" Kizuna asked softly.

Hotaru hesitated a moment and then frowned, "what sort of a question is that?!"

"Do you want to kill him?" Kizuna repeated calmly.

"Of course I don't want to kill him!" Hotaru snapped. "Why would I want to do that? I'd like to get my hands on him and use him as my personal punch bag, but I don't want to kill him!"

Kizuna hesitated a moment and then sighed, "well, I'm afraid you just missed him, Hotaru-senpai. He was afraid that you'd want to kill him so he left."

"That coward …" Hotaru began, but then her eyes widened. "Kizuna-san …?!"

And then Kizuna smiled slightly, "hai."

Hotaru studied the young ANBU Root for a moment and then smiled, "yareyare, you've certainly changed."

"Uh … um …"

Hotaru sighed, "never mind." Perhaps he hadn't changed all that much after all. She then removed her backpack, and managed to stow the picture of her family inside the already crammed bag, before returning one of the straps to her shoulder. And then she frowned, "so what are you doing here?"

"Danzou-sama wanted to see me." Kizuna replied simply.

"Oh, what about?" Hotaru asked curiously.

"Well … I don't really know if I should tell you …"

Hotaru frowned slightly, "naze?

"Well … uh …"

"Kizuna-san …" Hotaru replied in a commanding voice.

"Alright," Kizuna sighed. "Danzou-sama wants me to join Kakashi-han as Sasuke-san's replacement."

"That's brilliant!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"It … is …?" Kizuna replied, slightly bewildered.

"Hai! I was going to ask Danzou-sama if you could join the team!"

"You … were …?"

"Hai!" And then she frowned slightly, "so, what's that?" And she pointed to the large envelope in Kizuna's hand.

"Oh, it's nothing." He replied, a little hastily. And then his eyes widened, "but, that reminds me, this is for you." And he reached into his pocket and pulled out Hotaru's letter.

Frowning slightly, she took the letter from him, immediately recognised the handwriting on the envelope and shoved it in her pocket. "Thanks, Kizuna-san. I'll read it later."

"Uh … Hotaru-senpai, it's Sai-san, not Kizuna-san."

"Huh? Oh, did Danzou-sama gave you a codename?"

"Hai."

Hotaru sighed. "Well then, Sai-kun, I think it's time we met our new team-mates."

"Nani?" Kizuna asked, frowning slightly.

"I didn't tell you this, but Jiraiya-sama and Godaime Hokage-sama asked me to unofficially join Kakashi-han. We'll be working together again, Sai-kun."

Kizuna hesitated a moment and then smiled slightly, "well then, let's meet our new team-mates."

And they teleported out of the dark, ANBU Root basement at the same time.

After he was sure they were gone, Danzou emerged from the shadows. "Tsunade-hime …" he muttered under his breath.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"We're early …" Hotaru muttered under her breath, more to herself than her ANBU subordinate, when they arrived at the designated meeting point.

"Hai," Kizuna replied softly.

Hotaru hesitated a moment and then sighed, "well I suppose we …" However, all of a sudden Kizuna raised his hand and she fell silent instantly. Frowning slightly, she studied her ANBU subordinate for a moment, and then felt the presence of another person. Hotaru and Sai quickly exchanged a look that spoke volumes, and then they both rested their hands on a kunai.

"Who's there?" Hotaru called out commandingly.

Whoever it was hesitated a moment and then side stepped into view, "sumimasen." The shinobi apologised softly.

He was wearing the customary black t-shirt and trousers and a dark green jacket indicating his rank as a Jounin.

"I didn't mean to startle you."

Hotaru and Sai studied the Jounin for a moment and then sighed, removing their hands from their kunai.

"You must be Kakashi-san's replacement, while he recovers in hospital." Hotaru said softly.

"Hai. You must be the two members from Root."

"Hai. I'm Hotaru Uchiha and this is my subordinate Sai. And you are?"

"Yamato."

"You're a member of Black Ops, aren't you?" Hotaru asked conversationally.

"How did you know?" Yamato asked, frowning slightly.

"Godaime Hokage-sama informed me that she'd chosen a member of Black Ops to replace Kakashi-san."

"Sou ka … Did the Godaime tell you why she'd chosen me?"

"Iie."

"Well, I might as well tell you, however this is to stay between us. Is that understood?"

"Hai," Hotaru and Sai replied in unison.

Yamato hesitated a moment and then sighed. "The Godaime chose me because I was Kakashi-senpai's subordinate in Black Ops."

Hotaru studied Yamato's expression for a moment. His words had been genuine, but he hadn't told them everything.

"Yamato …" Hotaru began, but her sentence was suddenly and unexpectedly interrupted.

"You're such an idiot, Naruto!"

"Ow …!! Sakura-chan, you don't have to hit me every time I do something wrong, you know?"

Hotaru smiled slightly. She really did feel sorry for the blonde-haired shinobi. And then Naruto and Sakura came into view.

"Hotaru-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hello again, Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan."

"What are you doing here?" He asked conversationally, however his eyes suddenly fell on Sai. "You …!" He growled, his eyes narrowing slightly. He stared at Sai for a moment and then grabbed hold of the kunai he'd concealed up his sleeve. Sai instantly grabbed hold of the hilt of his ANBU sword that was strapped to his back.

"Naruto-kun …" Sakura breathed, staring wide-eyed at her friend. "Do you know him?"

"Hai. After leaving the hospital, I went and found Shikamaru-kun and Chouji-kun. And then he came along and attacked us for no reason!"

Hotaru frowned slightly, "is that true?" She asked Sai, her voice stern.

Sai hesitated a moment and then glanced sideways at her, "hai." He replied simply.

"Naze?"

"Because before … before I was told I would be joining Kakashi-han, our superior told me to test his abilities." He replied cryptically. However, Hotaru understood and she knew Yamato had also understood. However, Naruto and Sakura looked a little puzzled.

And then Yamato cleared his throat, "alright, let's all just calm down. After all, we're team-mates now."

"You expect me to be team-mates with him?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hotaru hesitated a moment and then sighed, "alright Naruto-kun, that's enough. Sai-kun is apart of Kakashi-han now whether you like it or not, just like Yamato-taichou and myself."

Naruto hesitated a moment and then sighed, concealing the kunai up his sleeve. "Fine …" he mumbled under his breath. And Sai, smiling slightly, relaxed his guard.

Yamato then leaned towards Hotaru and whispered into her ear, "I'm so glad you're here."

She smiled slightly, "you owe …" However, her sentence was suddenly interrupted by Naruto.

"You said before you were sent to test my abilities, right?"

"Hai," Sai replied simply.

"Well … what did you learn?"

Sai hesitated a moment and then his smile broadened, "thanks to our little encounter, I learned that you're a useless, dickless, pantywaist."

**(A/N:: In Naruto Shippuuden episode 35, this is what the dialogue translates as so excuse the language!!)**

Naruto stared at Sai for what seemed like an eternity and then charged at Sai. However, Sakura grabbed hold of the enraged blonde-haired shinobi just in time and restrained him.

"What was that, you asshole?!" Naruto exclaimed, struggling against Sakura's grip.

"He's our team-mate now, don't start fights with him!" Sakura yelled. And then she glared at Sai, "and you, you're really being a jerk."

"Oh, really?" Sai replied, almost casually.

"If you keep acting like that, everyone will hate you." Sakura said softly.

"Oh? But I really like ugly bitches like you."

Now it was Sakura's turn to glare at Sai. In the blink of an eye, she'd released Naruto and was charging straight at Sai when Yamato grabbed hold of her and restrained her.

"What was that, you asshole?!" She exclaimed, struggling against Yamato's grip.

"Remember what you just said to Naruto-kun!" Yamato said commandingly.

However, Hotaru couldn't let Sai go unpunished, so in the blink of an eye, she teleported and reappeared behind her ANBU Root subordinate. She then grabbed a kunai and held it against his throat.

"Unless you want to die, I suggest you don't talk to them like that again." She whispered into his ear, her voice cold.

Sai hesitated a moment and then sighed, "sumimasen, Hotaru-senpai."

"I know you're socially clueless, but that was uncalled for."

"I promise it won't happen again, Hotaru-senpai."

"Good." And she removed the kunai from his throat and stowed the blade back in her ninja tool bag.

Naruto and Sakura stared at her wide-eyed, forcing her to blush. "Uh … um … Yamato-taichou?" She mumbled awkwardly.

"Uh … right," he replied, releasing Sakura. "Well, we won't have much time to get to know each other, so introduce yourselves."

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto, said unenthusiastically.

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura sighed.

"Sai." The young ANBU Root said with a smile, despite just having a kunai pressed against his throat.

"Hotaru Uchiha." Hotaru said, her cheeks still flushed.

"Well, now that that's out of the way," Yamato said softly, "I'll explain our mission. Our objective is to head towards the Tenchi Bridge, in order to capture the Akatsuki spy working under Orochimaru. However, this is also a rare chance for us to obtain information on the San-nin and Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto's eyes widened, but he remained silent. "If we successfully capture the Akatsuki spy, using the information we'll be able to extract from the spy, we'll be able to plan Orochimaru's assassination and Sasuke-kun's retrieval. However, this won't be an easy mission, so I want you all to be extremely cautious. Is that understood?"

"Hai!" They intoned in unison.

"Alright, I want you all to assemble at the main gate in an hour. We'll depart as soon as everyone's ready." And then Yamato turned to face Hotaru. "Would you come with me, please?"

Frowning slightly, Hotaru nodded. Yamato then held out his left hand. Hotaru studied him for a moment, however his expression was unreadable. And so, she gently took hold of his hand. His palm warm against her cold hand. And then, with his right hand he made a hand-sign and in a swirl of leaves, they disappeared.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A moment later, they reappeared near the hospital. Yamato let go of Hotaru's hand and she quickly stuck her hands in her pockets, her cheeks flushed. **Get a hold of yourself!! He's way too old!!** Her inner voice yelled. However, her thoughts were interrupted when she realised what her right hand was touching. It was the letter Sai had given her in the ANBU Root basement. However, at that moment, Yamato silently led a hand on her shoulder. Startled from her thoughts, she looked up at him.

However, his expression was still unreadable. And then he removed his hand from her shoulder and set off towards the hospital. Hotaru quickly fell into step beside him once more. However, a moment later, Tsunade and the dark-haired kunoichi came into view.

"You're late." Tsunade snapped as they approached.

"Sumimasen, Godaime Hokage-sama." Yamato replied hastily.

Tsunade hesitated a moment and then sighed. "Well at least you're here now," she replied. And then without another word, she turned on her heel and the small group entered the hospital. They quickly made their way to Kakashi's room and Tsunade knocked on the door.

"Come in." Tsunade then slid the door open and the small group entered the room. Kakashi was sat up on the hospital bed at the far end of the room and Jiraiya was leant casually against the wall. And then Kakashi's eyes widened when his gaze fell on Yamato.

"You're …" And then he smiled slightly, "well, it all makes sense now."

Hotaru frowned slightly, but decided not to let her curiosity get the better of her. She had to open that letter …

"Sumimasen Godaime Hokage-sama," she said softly, and everyone turned to look at her.

"Nani?" Tsunade replied, her voice conveying her impatience.

"Can I quickly open this letter?" And she pulled the envelope Sai had given her out of her pocket.

"Alright."

"Arigatou." And she quickly tore open the envelope, removed the piece of parchment and started to read.

"Dear Hotaru,

Just after you left, I received a rather worrying message from Arthur Weasley, Ronald Weasley's father. You know the Weasley family, as well as Harry Potter and Hermione Granger attended the Quidditch World Cup? Well, they were celebrating Ireland's victory at the Quidditch World Cup when a couple of Death Eaters appeared and started to cause trouble. However, that's not what worries me. Someone conjured the Dark Mark. Please Hotaru, come back to Hogwarts for one more year, and if you can, bring a team. You might need the help. I'll be sending two Port Keys to these locations." And Hotaru quickly made a mental note of the locations. "They'll become active a week from now at midday. I hope you got home safely. Your old friend, Albus Dumbledore."

Hotaru hesitated a moment and then turned to Tsunade. "Godaime …"

However, Tsunade held up her right hand and Hotaru fell silent instantly. "I'm afraid I can't let you go."

"Why not?! Please …"

"Let Kakashi-han go Tsunade-sama." Jiraiya said softly, interrupting Hotaru. Startled, Hotaru turned and stared at the San-nin. "In fact," Jiraiya continued, "why don't you send Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji and Shikamaru as well? And if you don't mind, I think I'll tag along as well."

Tsunade's eyes widened. "Are you crazy?" She exclaimed. "I can't let …" However, her sentence trailed off into silence. "Alright, you can go." Stunned, Hotaru quickly turned her head and stared at Tsunade. "But only after you've completed this mission."

Hotaru hesitated a moment and then smiled. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Hokage-sama." She then shoved the letter back into her pocket, before frowning slightly. "So, why are we all here?"

"Well, we're here to talk about Naruto-kun." Tsunade began softly. "The main reason I chose Yamato to take over Kakashi-han while Kakashi-san recovers, is because of the fact that he's inherited the abilities of the Shodaime."

"Sou ka …" Hotaru replied softly, the situation finally making sense.

"Jiraiya-sama …" Tsunade then said softly.

"Hai … I've only come close to do death twice. Once was when I tried to sneak a peak at Tsunade-sama in the girls changing room. And she beat the living daylights out of me. And the second …" and he removed his clothes until he'd stripped down to his chain-mail shirt. He then lifted that up to reveal a large fist shaped scar. " … Was when I was training with Naruto-kun and the Fourth Tail appeared."

Yamato and Hotaru stared at Jiraiya in disbelief. Naruto had done that …?!

"How did you survive?" Hotaru asked.

Jiraiya sighed, and pulled down his chain-mail shirt. "To be honest with you I don't know. But," and he focused his attention on Yamato, "you can never let the Kyuubi go beyond the Fourth Tail. When the Fourth Tail emerges, Naruto loses control over his own body and therefore can't distinguish between friend and foe. And, although the Demon Cloak may look as if it's protecting him, it actually exacts a heavy price on his body. If he continues to rely upon that power … well, he may never be the same again."

Hotaru inclined her head slightly … Naruto … And then she sighed and raised her head. "Well, I'd better … head back to my house. I need to sort out my backpack before we leave, and time's running out." And then she turned to face Tsunade. "Uh … what should I wear?"

"Oh … well … anything you can find."

"Wakatte. De wa mata!" And she teleported out of Kakashi's hospital room.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4 coming soon!!


	4. The Tenchi Bridge part 1

Sumimasen for the long wait, but yay!! Fourth chapter!! So anyway, thanks to everyone who's reviewed!! I think I would've given up if it weren't for the positive reviews ^_^!! So everyone keep reviewing!! And enjoy chapter 4 part one!!

Disclaimer:: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, or any of the lines I've used from the anime!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 4:: The Tenchi Bridge**

Sai, who already had most of his things packed, stowed the last few items in his backpack and then studied his untitled paintings for a moment. Eventually his eyes fell on the painting of Hotaru. In the painting, she was wearing her ANBU Root uniform, her face hidden behind her ANBU mask. Perhaps now, he would be able to paint an updated picture of her. Even though he had no emotions, for some reason, he cared about her, like he'd cared about his brother. They'd always been there for him. They'd always looked out for him. And Sai wished that there was someway he could repay Hotaru, however, he'd just made things worse. In fact, Hotaru would probably ignore him for a very long time. However, the reason why he'd insulted Naruto and Sakura, was because Danzou-sama had warned Sai not to get to close to them. After all, bonds of friendship only turned to bonds of hatred. Although, it was probably for the best if Hotaru hated him. After all, his mission was to assassinate her little brother, Sasuke.

With a sigh, he flung the strap of his backpack over his right shoulder, and then in a swirl of ink teleported out of his apartment.

A moment later, he appeared outside the Uchiha's main house, the house that now belonged to Hotaru. However, instead of calling out to her, he hesitated. What was he thinking? He had a mission to carry out and she would only get in his way. He wanted her to be angry at him. However, there was no point turning away now. She would've sensed his presence. And so, with a sigh, he called out to her.

"Hotaru-senpai? Where are you?"

However, there was no reply. Perhaps she wasn't talking to him after all, he thought miserably. **No, no, no, no!** His inner self almost shouted. **You want her to be angry at you, remember?** Sai hesitated a moment and then sighed. "I know," he muttered under his breath. He then took a deep breath and was about to walk away when Hotaru appeared in front of him.

"Oi!" She said cheerfully.

(Translation:: Hey!)

Sai couldn't help but stare at her. Not only was she happy to see him, but she was wearing a rather tight-fitting white tunic top, which he guessed had the Uchiha symbol on the back, as well as the customary black trousers.

"Uh …" He mumbled awkwardly.

She frowned slightly, "nani?"

"Uh … nani mo."

"Sai-kun …"

"Hotaru-senpai, you're not mad at me anymore …" He replied softly.

She studied him for a moment and then smiled, "oh, I'm still mad at you, but I'm also your friend and friends forgive each other."

However, Sai simply stared at her blankly, forcing her to incline her head slightly. "Forget it."

And then, to her surprise, he led a hand on her shoulder, his warm hand gently resting against her skin. She swallowed hard, and her heartbeat quickened. And then, her cheeks turned a bright shade of red, however she managed to raise her head and gazed into his eyes.

He studied her for a moment and then frowned slightly. "Do you think Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan will forgive me?"

"Uh … um … iie," she replied simply. **That was close!!** Her inner voice exclaimed. And this time she had to agree with her inner self. She liked Sai, in fact, she loved him. But, she just wasn't ready for a relationship and neither was he. In fact, would the socially clueless, unemotional ANBU Root ever be ready for a relationship? Sai, who had only led a hand on her shoulder to get her attention, was also glad. He didn't want Naruto and Sakura to forgive him. However, he could see that he had flustered his ANBU senpai.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly, interrupting her thoughts.

"Uh … hai!" She replied, a little hastily.

Sai studied her for a moment, as if he had just read her mind. However, to her relief, he simply removed his hand from her shoulder. "Well, we'd better get going, otherwise we're going to be late."

"Uh … Wait a second." And she quickly adjusted her ninja tool bag.

"Ready?" Sai asked after a moment.

She smiled slightly, "hai!"

And they teleported at the same time.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A moment later, they arrived at the main gate, and to their surprise found Yamato, Naruto and Sakura waiting for them.

"Oi!" Hotaru said cheerfully.

"Oi!" Naruto and Sakura replied, just as cheerfully.

And then Sai stepped forward, "konnichiwa," he said softly.

"Hn …" Naruto and Sakura mumbled, as they glared at the young ANBU Root.

Hotaru glanced across at Yamato and knew he was thinking exactly the same thing. This was going to be an unbelievably long, awkward journey.

And then Yamato cleared his throat. "Alright, Kakashi-han, let's move out." And he turned and started walking down the well used path that stretched before them.

With some effort, Naruto and Sakura averted their gaze away from Sai and then followed Yamato obediently. Hotaru and Sai hesitated a moment and then followed their new team-mates at a distance. Kakashi-han was now divided into three. Yamato was striding on ahead, Naruto and Sakura were walking side-by-side in the middle of the group, and Hotaru and Sai were walking side-by-side at the end.

However, this gave Hotaru the opportunity, to talk to Sai about ANBU Root, without Naruto and Sakura over-hearing.

"Sai-kun," she began softly. "How's nii-san?"

He hesitated a moment and then glanced sideways at her. "He's dead." He replied simply.

Hotaru's eyes widened. "Dead?!"

"Hai," Sai replied softly. "He wasn't killed, if that's what you're thinking. He … he became very ill all of a sudden and died. The autopsy showed that it was an unknown disease. There was nothing anybody could've done for him."

"Did he … did he say anything? Before he died?"

Sai hesitated a moment and then inclined his head. "Hai. Do you remember our first mission, when we were training to become members of ANBU Root?"

Hotaru frowned slightly. "Uh … iie."

Sai hesitated a moment and then smiled slightly. "The three of us went to Hoshigakure. Our mission was to protect Natsuhi nee-chan and her husband for a while, as they'd just left Hoshigakure."

Hotaru frowned slightly, as she thought back, and then her eyes widened. "I remember now." She exclaimed. "Natsuhi nee-chan taught us a song."

Sai nodded, "hai." And then her ANBU subordinate sighed, "nii-san made me promise, that I would never forget that song, but I can't remember it."

Hotaru hesitated a moment and then sighed, "well, I remember it."

"You do?" Sai asked softly.

"Hai. Do you want me to sing it?" Sai hesitated a moment and then nodded. "Alright. It went, Natsuhiboshi naze akai? Yuube kanashii yume wo mita. Naite hanashita. Akai me yo. Natsuhiboshi naze mayou? Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru. Dakara kanashii yume wo miru." And then she sighed, "nii-san." She then inclined her head slightly to avoid Sai's gaze, however, he could still see the tears that were now trickling silently down her cheeks.

"Hotaru-senpai, are you … alright?" He asked softly.

She quickly wiped the tears away with the back of her hand, then raised her and gazed into his eyes. "I'm fine, Sai-kun." She replied softly.

"Are … are you sure?"

Hotaru hesitated a moment and then frowned slightly. "Are you worried about me, Sai-kun?" She asked, with a smile.

"Uh … iie!" And his cheeks turned a bright shade of red. **No, no, no, no! Don't get attached to her!**

"You are, aren't you?" She said teasingly, interrupting his inner self. And. If possible, Sai's cheeks turned an even brighter shade of red.

"Uh … iie!" He replied once more. But, it was pointless, he couldn't fool Hotaru. However, to his surprise, she didn't try and tease him anymore. Instead, she gazed into his eyes and then blushed.

"Arigatou Sai-kun." She said softly.

"What for?" He asked curiously.

"Oh … Nani mo." And she quickened her pace.

Sai sighed. What on earth was he going to do now? He had to find a way to get her to really hate him. However, her only weakness was Sasuke, and he didn't particularly want to go down the road, of saying anything bad about Sasuke in front of her, or Naruto and Sakura for that matter. Even though Sasuke had betrayed Konoha, Sai still respected him. However, he couldn't really see another option.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Half an hour later, Kakashi-han had once again divided into three. Yamato was still in the lead, but this time Sai and Naruto were walking together and Hotaru and Sakura were following them closely.

You could almost cut the tension between Naruto and Sai with a knife. However, it wasn't Sai who was causing the tension. In fact Sai, who was trying to ignore Naruto, kept looking straight ahead. It was Naruto who was causing the tension, by glaring at Sai.

"Great …" Hotaru muttered under her breath. Any moment now, those two would start arguing and sure enough, at that moment Sai glanced sideways at Naruto, his eyes narrow.

"Nani?" He asked softly. However, Naruto didn't reply. "Can you please stop staring at me like that, or else I'll have to hit you."

"You …" Naruto replied through gritted teeth. "Every time you open your mouth you piss me off."

"It's nothing personal, but …"

"Sai-kun!" Hotaru quickly interrupted her ANBU Root subordinate.

"Sumimasen," he apologised softly.

"Hotaru-chan, stop defending him!" Naruto exclaimed angrily. "Sai just come out and say what you were going to."

Hotaru glared at Sai for a moment and then her ANBU subordinate sighed. "I'm only portraying myself as the kind of person who says things like that."

"Portraying yourself?" Sakura muttered under her breath.

"That's what makes it personal!" Naruto almost shouted. "That's it! You don't belong on this team!"

At that moment, everyone stopped walking. Naruto and Sai glared at each other, and for a moment Hotaru thought that Sai would attack Naruto. However, he remained as calm as possible, considering the situation. Sakura, her eyes wide, simply stared at Naruto. Hotaru knew that if it came down to a fight, the young kunoichi would protect the blonde-haired shinobi. However, what would she do? Who's side would she take? Would she protect her new team-mates, Naruto and Sakura or would she defend her ANBU subordinate? And if it came down to a fight, would Yamato step in as well? And who's side would he take? And then Naruto interrupted her thoughts.

"You're the biggest asshole, I've ever met." Naruto said bluntly. Hotaru sighed, well, that certainly wasn't going to lighten the atmosphere. Although, she had to admit, the situation kind of reminded her, of the argument she'd had with Itachi nii-san, before she left.

"Naruto-kun, you shouldn't act like that in front of your Captain, should you?" Yamato then spoke commandingly. "You should know by now, that trust and team-work are the most important attributes of a team. That was the first thing Kakashi-san taught you, right?"

"Hai … demo …" Naruto faltered awkwardly.

"Kakashi-san is a great man," Yamato continued. "And considering that you're part of his team, your attitude worries me." Hotaru sighed, that wasn't going to stop Naruto. And sure enough, Naruto, who still had his eyes fixed on Yamato, pointed a finger in Sai's direction.

"That's because he's not a part of Kakashi-han! The other member of Kakashi-han is … is Sasuke!" Hotaru lowered her head. Sasuke … She could understand Sasuke's thirst for power. If she hadn't been so level-headed she would've wanted that power as well. To avenge their clan. But, she couldn't understand why her little brother had left Konoha. Why he'd left his team-mates, the people who really cared about him, behind.

"This guy," Naruto continued. "Was only chosen to fill in the gap Sasuke left. I refuse to accept him as a team-mate!"

"Naruto …" Sakura muttered under her breath.

And then Sai smiled slightly, and casually rested a hand on his hip. This was his chance. It was now or never. "Well," he began softly. "That suits me just fine. Betraying Konoha … Running off to serve Orochimaru … Don't put me in the same group …" Naruto's eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. " … As that gutless little bastard."

"You … you bastard!" Naruto exclaimed. And he was about to charge at Sai, when Sakura stopped him.

"We do need to put team-work first. Sai, Naruto still doesn't know much about you, and he went too far. I apologise. Please forgive Naruto."

"Uh … Sakura-chan?" Naruto said softly, slightly surprised.

"Sakura-chan's right, Naruto-kun." Hotaru added softly.

"Uh … Hotaru-chan?"

Yamato then breathed a sigh of relief. "Well at least Sakura-chan and Hotaru-chan are taking this seriously." He muttered under his breath.

"No problem. Apology accepted." Sai replied softly.

"Really? I'm glad to hear it." Sakura replied, smiling broadly. "Aren't you, Hotaru-chan?"

"Hai …" Hotaru replied, also smiling broadly.

Sai hesitated a moment and then closed his eyes and smiled. However, at that moment, Sakura lunged forward and punched Sai. Hotaru, then teleported and reappeared behind her ANBU subordinate. She managed to catch Sai, however, she had no intention of defending him. She quickly spun him around and punched him back towards Sakura. For a moment, Naruto and Yamato thought that Sakura would punch Sai again, but the young kunoichi let him land, in a cloud of dust near her feet. And then Hotaru teleported and reappeared beside Sakura.

"We on the other hand," Sakura began, her voice trembling with anger.

"Don't care if you forgive us." Hotaru finished, her voice also trembling with anger.

Sai studied them for a moment and then he glared at Sakura, his eyes narrow. "You tricked me. With that fake smile of yours."

"You don't know anything about Sasuke-kun." Sakura said bitterly. "Don't you dare talk trash about him again. If you do, I'll punch you for real next time." And Naruto swallowed hard.

However, Hotaru's heartbeat quickened. "Sakura-chan, he knows Sasuke-kun very well. We used to be team-mates, and Sai-kun would on occasion come to my house. Sai-kun even trained with Sasuke-kun a couple of times when Itachi nii-san and myself were busy." She said softly.

Sakura and Naruto stared at Sai and then turned their attention to Hotaru.

"Is that true …" Naruto asked softly.

"Hai," Sai replied simply, forcing Naruto and Sakura to stare at him. "But Sasuke-kun isn't the Sasuke we used to know. The old Sasuke-kun would never have betrayed Konoha …"

"Just shut up Sai!" Hotaru screamed and Sai fell silent instantly. "If it'd been me, instead of Sasuke-kun, I would've done the same thing!"

Sai smiled slightly, "Orochimaru would never have picked someone like you to become his next vessel. You're too weak …"

"Sharingan!" Hotaru shouted, and her eyes turned a blood red colour. "I dare you to say that again," she said through gritted teeth.

Sai hesitated a moment. He knew he'd gone too far, but it was for the best, right?

"You're weak. In fact, I don't even know why you're my sen …"

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" Hotaru shouted, and she was about to perform the Jutsu, when Yamato performed his own Jutsu.

"Shichuurou no Jutsu!" Yamato said clearly and, a wooden prison jutted out of the ground behind him. Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened, Sai on the other wasn't fazed by the unusual Jutsu. But, then again he wasn't really fazed by much. And Hotaru knew all about Yamato's secret.

"If the four of you keep this up," Yamato began softly, folding his arms, interrupting Hotaru's thoughts. "I'll lock you up in this cell." He hesitated a moment and then studied Hotaru. "What exactly were you thinking?"

Hotaru hesitated a moment and then sighed and inclined her head slightly. "Sumimasen Yamato-taichou … but Sai-kun … oh, never mind."

Yamato hesitated a moment and then sighed. "Well, no harm done, but you're starting to worry me. I mean, the team-work is non-existent. This mission will be a complete failure unless you're team-work improves. Seriously, you all have to stop arguing and Hotaru, you can't kill Sai-kun. Is that clear?"

"Hai Yamato-taichou," Sai replied simply. However, the other three remained silent.

Yamato shook his head in despair. "Alright, listen carefully. Admittedly, we don't have much time to spare. We really do need to get to the Tenchi Bridge. However, for the sake of team-work I suppose we can spare some time to stop along the way. So you have a choice. I can either lock you all in this cell for a day to help improve your team-work, or we can spend the night at a hot springs resort. Which would you prefer? The four of you don't know anything about me either, right? I prefer to handle situations with diplomacy, but I won't hesitate to control people with fear if I have to."

Hotaru hesitated a moment and then glanced sideways at Sai, before sighing. "Sumimasen Yamato-taichou. I'm willing to forgive Sai-kun for now."

"Well …!" Naruto started to interrupt her, however Sakura promptly hit him on the head.

"Baka!" She hissed. "Do you want to spend the rest of the day locked up in that prison with Sai?"

"But we're not going to get rid of him at the hot springs, are we?" Naruto muttered, rubbing his head.

"I'd rather go to a hot springs, than spend the day in there …" And she pointed a finger towards the wooden prison.

Naruto considered the situation for a moment and then sighed. "Alright, alright."

"Good," Yamato said with a smile. And then he looked at Hotaru. "Now, Hotaru-chan, I'd like you to walk with me for a bit."

Hotaru hesitated a moment and then sighed. "Hai, Yamato-taichou." And she stuffed her hands in her pockets and silently fell into step beside Yamato. Naruto and Sakura, ignoring Sai, set off after Yamato and Hotaru, who were now a little way ahead.

"Naruto-kun …?" Sakura whispered in his ear.

"Nani?" He asked, a little agitatedly.

Sakura sighed, "forget about Sai, alright?"

Naruto hesitated a moment and then sighed. "Alright." And then he glanced sideways at his pink-haired friend. "What were you going to say?"

"Well ... that Jutsu … only the Shodaime could use that Jutsu …"

Naruto hesitated a moment and then sighed, "perhaps Yamato's a descendant of the Shodaime …"

"Iie, the only living descendant of the Shodaime is Tsunade-sama. And I know she can't use that Jutsu."

Naruto frowned slightly, "so who do you think he is …?"

"Well … I don't know!" She snapped. "I mean … The reason why I brought the subject up is because I was curious. I thought perhaps you might've over heard Tsunade-sama talking about him. You are close to Tsunade-sama after all."

"Not that close …" Naruto replied simply.

Sakura sighed, "well, you're no help."

"Look, if you're that curious, why don't you ask Tsunade no baa-chan about it when we get back?"

Sakura hesitated a moment and then inclined her head, "I don't ... well, you see ... she'd ..."

"Huh? Sakura-chan, I can't hear you!"

"Oh never mind!" She snapped. However, after a moment she sighed. "Naruto-kun, aren't you curious?"

"Well, I am, but I'd rather not pester Tsunade no baa-chan or Yamato-taichou about it. Tsunade no baa-chan would use me as her personal punch bag, for the next ... well, I don't know how long, and I really don't want Yamato-taichou to control us with fear …"

"You're such a coward, Naruto-kun," Sakura sighed.

"Am not!" He exclaimed, a little louder than intended. And Sakura promptly hit him on the head.

"Baka …"

"What did I do now?" Naruto pouted. Sakura, however, ignored his whining, clenched her fist and hit him on the head once more.

Meanwhile, Sai trailed at the back of the group. However, he was enjoying the solitude. His heart was aching, not from physical pain, but from the pain he felt at losing his best friend, the person he cared about most. He had also felt the same pain, when their older brother died. But Hotaru wasn't dead. She was there, admittedly in the distance, but never-the-less she was there. His throat tightened and his eyes were stinging. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. He had no emotions. He was a member of ANBU Root. In Root, you have no name. You have no emotions. You have no past. You have no future. There is only the mission. To carry out missions, was the soul purpose of Root. Unlike Konoha's infamous ANBU Black Ops, Root existed underground, unseen, supporting the great tree, Konoha. And Sai, if he wanted to stay in Danzou's favour, would not forget that, unlike Hotaru, who had let her emotions take over.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A short while later, they arrived at the hot springs resort and, to Hotaru's relief, they found that it wasn't a mixed hot springs. Although, it was obvious that Naruto was slightly annoyed at this fact. However, there was nothing he could do about it, so Kakashi-han split into two groups. Sakura and Hotaru went one way, and Naruto, Sai and Yamato went the other way.

With a sigh, Naruto got undressed, washed and then folded his white towel and placed it on his head, before following Yamato and Sai into the hot springs. It wasn't busy, but the three of them decided to stick to the edge of the springs. Unfortunately, Naruto was wedged between Yamato and Sai. The blonde-haired shinobi thought about Sakura and Hotaru, and how lucky they were, his head the only part of his body above water. And then Yamato sighed.

"You have to admit," he said cheerfully. "Hitting the hot springs together is the ultimate form of male bonding, right guys?" However, Naruto and Sai remained silent. And then Yamato's eyes widened and he glared at the pair. "I said, right guys?"

Naruto's eyes widened with fear and he started to tremble, however he managed to stammer out, "yes … yes, sir!" Yamato's eyes terrified Naruto, but Sai didn't seem bothered at all, which annoyed the blonde-haired shinobi.

"Oh, so you do have one, after all." Sai commented cheerfully.

Naruto, who hadn't realised he'd stood up, blushed furiously, and then dived back into the springs.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On the other side of the fence that separated the springs, Sakura and Hotaru slowly waded into the water.

"Ahhh …" Sakura sighed, contentedly. "Isn't this great?"

"Hm … I haven't been to a hot springs in at least seven years."

"Where did …" Sakura started to speak but was quickly interrupted by Naruto's loud voice.

"Quit looking at it!" They heard him shout.

"Uh … Naruto?" Sakura breathed.

Hotaru sighed, "oh dear …"

"Would you stop talking about dicks?!" Naruto yelled and all the women started laughing.

"Naruto …! I'm going to kill you when I see you …!" Sakura vowed under her breath. However, Hotaru heard her and smiled slightly.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back on the other side, Naruto had once again stood up.

"Bastard! It's your fault they're laughing at me!" Naruto exclaimed, as he glared at Sai, his fist clenched.

"I'm sure Hotaru-senpai and Sakura-san are laughing too …"

"Hotaru-chan and Sakura-chan?" Naruto stammered. His heart pounding against his chest. But then, a mischievous idea came to him and he smiled broadly.

"Alright," Yamato sighed and started to get out of the hot springs while Naruto waded towards the fence that separated the springs. "I'm going back to the room." He declared, wrapping his towel around his waist. However, Naruto was totally oblivious.

"But first, let me tell you a funny story, Naruto-kun." Yamato said casually. Naruto immediately stopped wading towards the fence. He frowned slightly and turned to face Yamato. "When Jiraiya-sama was younger, there was one time when he almost died. Six of his ribs and both his arms were broken, and a number of his internal organs were ruptured. The injuries were from Tsunade-sama beating the living daylights out of him with her insane strength." Naruto's eyes widened, and he swallowed hard. And then Yamato's eyes widened, which terrified the blonde-haired shinobi even more. "All because he did what you're about to do." Yamato finished.

Naruto quickly turned to face the fence, his heart skipping every other beat. Beads of sweat trickling down his bright red face.

"I wonder how Sakura-chan and Hotaru-chan would have reacted?" Yamato added and then walked into the changing facility.

Naruto, on the other hand, couldn't take his bulging eyes off the fence, his teeth now chattering wildly.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Sakura-chan, I'm going to get out now, if that's alright with you?" Hotaru said softly, slowly standing up.

The pink-haired kunoichi frowned slightly, "but, we haven't been in here long. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. But I'd forgotten just how hot, hot springs are."

"Then I'll …"

"Iie. You stay here and relax for a while, ok?"

"Ok …"

And Hotaru, making sure her towel was wrapped securely around her, exited the springs and made her way into the changing facility. She dried herself and then slipped the robe, that was provided for all guests, on and then tied the black obi, which was also provided, around her waist. She then gathered her clothes and made her way to their room.

She wasn't expecting a reply, but she knocked on the door to their room anyway. However, to her surprise, Yamato called out to her. She nervously slid the door open and found him sat on a cushion by the small round table. He turned to face her, his eyes widening slightly.

"Oh, Hotaru-chan …" He said softly.

"Am I interrupting you?" Hotaru asked hastily, catching a glimpse of the ninja tools he'd arranged on the table.

"Iie. Come in." She nodded and then entered the room, closing the door quietly behind her. She then made her way across to the table, and sat down on a cushion opposite Yamato.

He studied her for a moment and then frowned slightly. "Are you alright?"

So, he can also read me like a book, she thought miserably. However, she didn't want him to worry about her, so she smiled and nodded. "Hai. Why wouldn't I be alright?"

However, Yamato didn't look convinced. "Hotaru-chan," he said softly. "This isn't an ANBU mission, so you don't have to hide your emotions. I know what Sai-kun said earlier must have hurt."

She hesitated a moment and then sighed and inclined her head slightly. "Alright, I'll admit that what he said did hurt, but I've been thinking about what you said."

"Hontou ni?"

"Hai. And …" However, at that moment, there was a knock on the door and Hotaru fell silent.

"Hai …" Yamato called out clearly, and the door opened a fraction.

"Sumimasen," the young woman kneeling by the door said softly. "But should I prepare your meals now?"

"Hai."

And the young woman nodded respectfully, before quietly closing the door. Hotaru hesitated a moment and then sighed.

"Well, where was I?"

Yamato hesitated a moment and then sighed. "I think I know, what you were going to say." He said softly.

"What was I … going to say, then?" She stammered, her heart pounding against her chest.

"You were going to say that, you've come to the conclusion that, Sai-kun has received a secret mission from Danzou-sama. Which would explain his rather unusual behaviour."

Hotaru stared, wide-eyed at Yamato for a moment, and then smiled slightly. "Am I really that easy to read?" However, before Yamato could answer, she sighed. "Well, you're right. That was what I was going to say. But, Sai-kun's secret mission doesn't really matter at the moment, does it?"

"Well … That depends …"

"Depends on what?"

"Whether or not Sai-kun's secret mission is in any way connected to what we're doing."

Hotaru hesitated a moment and then sighed, "sou ka …" But, before she could finish her sentence, there was a knock on the door.

"Hai …" Yamato called out, and the door opened a fraction. It was the young woman again.

"Sumimasen," she said softly, "but you're food is ready."

"Arigatou." And Yamato silently got to his feet. Hotaru followed suit, and then they made their way next door, and found a large table with so much food on it, that the table looked as if it was going to collapse under the weight of it all.

"How did you prepare all of this in such a short space of time?" Hotaru asked in disbelief.

The young woman laughed, "I had help." And then the young woman inclined her head respectfully and then silently closed the door. Hotaru and Yamato stood there, motionless for a moment, before sitting opposite each other. Hotaru unintentionally pictured Itachi nii-san sitting opposite her, his midnight black eyes narrowed slightly, like they had been, on that night seven years ago. How could you? She thought bitterly, trying desperately not to cry. How could you murder our entire clan? She wanted things to be the way they used to be. She wished that otou-san was sat at the end of the table, okaa-san next to him, both smiling broadly, while Sasuke, Hotaru and Itachi bickered, like little children over nothing in particular. However, her wish could never be granted. The Uchiha clan … no, her family would never be the same again. Itachi, Hotaru and Sasuke would never again bicker like little children. They would never again look as happy, as they did in the picture that she'd stowed in her backpack. With a sigh, she banished the image of her older brother from her mind and her eyes instantly met Yamato's inquisitive gaze.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly.

"Hai," she replied simply, however she knew he wasn't convinced, but unlike before he didn't pester her. Although, the silence was rather awkward. Hotaru hesitated a moment and then sighed. "Yamato-taichou …?"

"Hn …" He replied simply.

"What do you think will happen, when we get to the Tenchi Bridge?" She asked softly.

Yamato sighed, "do you want my honest answer?"

"Hai."

"I have a bad feeling, that the mission is going to go horribly wrong."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, I think I've figured out, who Sasori's spy is."

Hotaru's eyes widened, "hontou ni?"

"Hai. But, if I'm right, I don't know if I'll be able to convince the spy that I'm Sasori."

Hotaru hesitated a moment and then sighed, "well, if things do go wrong, we'll be there to back you up, Yamato-senpai."

Yamato smiled slightly, "you know that's the first time anyone's ever called me senpai."

"Hontou ni? Well, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind. Just don't call me senpai when Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan are around, alright?"

"Hai!"

And then, Yamato slipped some sort of plant seed into one of the dishes, just as the door slid open. It was Naruto, Sakura and Sai.

"Whoa! I've never had a feast like this before!" Sakura exclaimed.

"It looks so good!" Naruto added, smiling broadly. Hotaru smiled slightly. They'd be in for a real surprise when they got to Hogwarts.

"Well sit down," Yamato said softly, interrupting Hotaru's thoughts. Naruto wiped away the saliva that was trickling down his chin and then rushed over to the cushion beside Hotaru.

"Hey, Yamato-taichou?" He asked, sitting down next to Hotaru.

"Nani?" Yamato replied, with a smile.

"Can I really eat all of this?"

Yamato smiled slightly, "well, I don't think your team-mates will be happy if you eat all of it, but please, help yourself Naruto-kun."

"Hell yeah!" The blonde-haired shinobi exclaimed, grabbing his chopsticks. And then Sakura cleared her throat.

"Uh … Nani Sakura-chan?"

"You could at least wait for us to sit down, you know?" She growled.

"Oh … Sumimasen Sakura-chan."

The pink-haired kunoichi hesitated a moment and then sighed. She then sat down on the cushion next to Naruto. At the same time, Sai sat down on the cushion next to Yamato.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura, with a smile, picked up her chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!"

"Where should I start?" Naruto mumbled, hungrily searching the table. After a moment, he gave up trying to decide what to eat first and simply plunged his chopsticks into the nearest dish.

"Sugoi!" He exclaimed, after swallowing his mouthful.

"It's really tasty!" Sakura added, also finishing a mouthful.

"If we get to eat like this on every mission," Naruto said, smiling broadly. "Yamato-taichou can stay on our team forever!"

"Yeah!" Sakura replied with a smile. "Let's hope that Kakashi-sensei has to stay in the hospital longer!"

And then everyone tucked into the delicious feast.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In no time at all, the feast had been eaten, and everyone was pleasantly stuffed. Naruto's stomach had even swelled to the point of bursting. Although, that was because he'd eaten the majority of the food.

"Man, I'm stuffed!" He said with a broad smile, massaging his stomach.

"Gochisousama deshita!" Sakura added, also smiling broadly.

"Gochisousama deshita." Hotaru and Sai intoned at the same time.

Yamato smiled slightly, and then glanced sideways at the dish he'd hidden the plant seed in.

"Yamato-taichou, is something wrong?" Sai asked softly.

"Oh … Iie. I was just thinking that's all."

"What about?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well, I was wondering what we should do now. I would've liked to have had a meeting about our mission … But, we're here to improve our team-work, right? So let's save the meeting for tomorrow."

"Good thinking, Yamato-taichou!" Naruto said, smiling slightly.

"But, in exchange, we'll be doing some serious training runs tomorrow. Ok?"

"Hai!" Naruto and Sakura intoned at the same time. And then they smiled broadly.

"Are we staying at another hot spring resort?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not. I don't think I could afford another night at a hot springs."

"You're paying for all of this, Yamato-taichou?" Sakura asked, her eyes wide.

"Hai," Yamato replied with a nod.

"Wow, Yamato-taichou!" Naruto said, still smiling broadly. "Arigatou gozaimasu!"

"Dou itashimashite." Yamato replied cheerfully.

"I nominate Yamato-taichou to lead Kakashi-han forever!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Seconded!" Sakura said with a smile.

And Yamato laughed. "Arigatou Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan," he said after he'd regained his composure. "But I don't think Kakashi-senpai would be too pleased."

And Naruto and Sakura burst into laughter.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"No … No don't … Itachi nii-san please … Please don't kill me …" Hotaru mumbled as she tossed and turned in her sleep, beads of sweat trickling down her pale face. And then her eyes flew open and with a sharp intake of breath, she sat up, her whole body trembling.

And then, with a sigh, she relaxed. "It was only a dream," she muttered under her breath. She then glanced sideways at Sakura, who was sleeping peacefully, and then decided to get up. She quietly got to her feet, and changed into her tight-fitting white tunic top and black trousers. She then, neatly folded her robe and placed it to one side while she folded up the mattress she'd been sleeping on. She then folded up the duvet and placed it on top of the mattress, before moving them across to the side of the room. She then placed her folded robe and obi on top of the mattress and duvet, before grabbing her backpack, and leaving the room.

The hot springs was situated in a tranquil environment, and it wasn't long before Hotaru came across a lovely little place to sit and relax. However, Sai had got there first. She wasn't surprised to see Sai up, however, she wished he wasn't. Usually, she would've strolled up to him, a broad grin on her face; however, not today. She hadn't forgiven him, and probably wouldn't forgive him for a while. But, that didn't stop her from being curious. So, she quickly concealed herself behind a tree and waited. After a moment, she peered around the rough bark and, from her hiding place, could see that her ANBU Root subordinate had removed his tatty old art box from his backpack. Hotaru's eyes widened slightly and then she smiled. She was surprised that he still had that tatty old thing, but relieved at the same time. And then a gentle hand touched her shoulder. Startled, Hotaru quickly spun around and saw it was her pink-haired team-mate.

"Oh Sakura-chan," she sighed in relief. "It's only you."

Sakura hesitated a moment and then frowned slightly, "why are you hiding?"

Hotaru sighed, "isn't it obvious?"

"Oh … you're hiding from Sai-kun …"

"Hai." Hotaru replied simply.

Sakura hesitated a moment and then sighed. "Well, you don't mind if I … if I go and talk to him, do you?"

"Why would I mind, Sakura-chan? Go ahead."

"Alright," and then the pink-haired kunoichi casually made her way over to Sai. Hotaru turned around and nervously watched the scene unfold.

"So you draw," Sakura called out casually, stopping a few feet away from Sai.

Sai slowly turned around and studied Sakura for a moment.

"Do you want something?" He asked softly, as she walked towards him to get a better look at his picture.

She studied the picture for a moment and then glanced sideways at him. "You may be rude, but you have a sensitive side, too, huh? I'm surprised," she said with a smile.

Sai hesitated a moment and then smiled, "that fake smile again. Do you still want to punch me?"

"Kinda." She replied softly. Sai studied her for a moment and then she smiled once more. "Just kidding! I only came to see what you're drawing." And Sai relaxed his guard slightly. "I was curious."

"Sou ka …"

"I figured it'd be a landscape, since you're drawing it out here. But it's an abstract."

"Hai. Hotaru-senpai always preferred my abstracts …" Sai replied softly.

"Huh?" Sakura mumbled, her eyes widening.

"I know she's hiding from me, and I don't blame her."

"Why don't you apologise?"

Sai hesitated a moment and then sighed. "I can't …"

"Why not?! She's …"

"Sakura-chan, please …"

"Oh sumimasen." There was an awkward silence and the Sakura sighed, "so, what's the title?" However, Sai didn't reply. "Have you thought of it yet?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know." Sai replied with a smile.

"You don't? A drawing needs a title, though. You've got something, don't you? You can tell me, I won't laugh."

"It doesn't have one," Sai replied simply. "I've drawn tens of thousands of pictures, but I've never given one a title. This picture won't get one either."

"But don't people normally title their pictures? Like when you draw a portrait, you use the person's name. And with other pictures, you name it after what was happening at the time. The title can be based on your thoughts and feelings …" At that moment, Sai stopped drawing, his expressionless face, even more expressionless than before.

"To be more specific, I couldn't think of a title if I tried." Sakura's eyes widened slightly. "Nothing comes to mind," Sai continued softly. "I don't feel anything, Nothing at all."

Hotaru sighed, and then she felt a gentle hand touch her shoulder. Startled for the second time that day, she spun around and saw it was her blonde-haired team-mate.

"Naruto-kun …" However, unlike Sakura, he then tightened his grip on her shoulder and dragged her away from her hiding place.

"What're you … Let go of me Naruto-kun!" She hissed. However, Naruto ignored her and continued to drag her along, as he marched towards Sakura and Sai. And then he stopped, when they were a few feet away for their team-mates. He then released his grip on her shoulder, and with a sigh, she straightened herself out.

And then Naruto spoke. "Makes sense." He said coldly. "No wonder you're such a bastard."

"Oh, Naruto-kun …!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise as she and Sai turned to look at the blonde-haired shinobi.

"It's time to leave." He said coldly. "Yamato-taichou told me to come and get you."

"Hm …" Sakura mumbled and stretched, as Naruto walked towards them. Hotaru decided to stay where she was.

Naruto then leant over Sai's shoulder and studied his picture for a moment. "Hm … That picture's nothing special." He said after a moment.

"Yeah, you're right." Sai replied with a smile. "Just like your dick."

Naruto's eyes widened, and his whole face turned a bright red colour. Sakura even put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. And then Naruto stumbled backwards.

"Let me make this perfectly clear!" He exclaimed. "I hate you! If you've got a problem with me, quit your fake smiling and tell me straight to my face! I'll fight you anywhere, anytime!" Sai then calmly turned and faced the other way and then closed his art book. Naruto immediately raised his guard. "You wanna go?" He asked softly.

"A problem?" Sai said softly. And for a moment, Hotaru thought her ANBU subordinate really would attack Naruto, who in all honesty, didn't stand a chance against Sai. But then Sai turned his head and studied Naruto before smiling once more.

"I don't feel anything," he said softly.

"Eh …" Naruto muttered under his breath and lowered his guard.

"So, if I don't feel anything, then I certainly won't have an opinion of you, will I?" And then a strong wind blew, and ruffled their hair, while Naruto and Sakura stared wide-eyed at Sai.

And then the wind died down and Sai sighed. "Please go on ahead." He said softly. "I'll come as soon as I finish packing up." And he turned to stow his belongings back in his backpack.

"I'll help," Sakura said cheerfully, trying her best to make an effort with Sai. And then she caught sight of the picture book Sai had drawn and picked it up.

"This isn't printed, is it?" She asked softly. "Did you draw this, too?"

"Hai." Sai replied, taking the book from Sakura.

"A picture book, huh?" She said with a smile. "It looks nice! Hey, can I look at that while we're walking?"

"No. It isn't finished yet." Sai replied, holding the book in his right hand, gazing down at the cover. "Also, I don't let people borrow it."

"Huh?"

"It belonged to my brother."

Naruto and Sakura frowned slightly, as Sai placed the picture book in his backpack. Hotaru on the other hand understood what Sai was talking about.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4 part two teaser:-

"Why the hell am I stuck with …" He began, but then Yamato appeared in front of him. The ANBU Blacks Ops member leant menacingly towards Naruto, who flinched. Yamato was holding a torch in his right hand, and was using it to illuminate his rather scary face.

"I guess I should've used fear to control you, after all!" He said in a scary tone of voice.

Naruto's eyes widened, and he ran backwards into a wall. "No, it's okay!" He said hastily. "We're all good friends now!" And he started to laugh nervously.

Yamato smiled, and nodded his head, Sakura stared her friend, her eyes filled with sympathy for the blonde-haired shinobi, Hotaru tried not to laugh and Sai smiled.


	5. The Tenchi Bridge part 2

Alright, the reason why I split the chapter was because it was so long, so here's chapter 4 part two!!

Disclaimer:: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, or any of the lines I've used from the anime!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Take care! Come back again!" The owner of the hot springs said cheerfully, as Kakashi-han left the resort to restart their journey.

And then Yamato turned to face them. "Is everyone getting along now?" He asked, placing a hand on his hip.

Sakura, Hotaru and Sai, who were all stood close together smiled, Naruto, on the other hand who was just in front of them, sighed.

"Why the hell am I stuck with …" He began, but then Yamato appeared in front of him. The ANBU Blacks Ops member leant menacingly towards Naruto, who flinched. Yamato was holding a torch in his right hand, and was using it to illuminate his rather scary face.

"I guess I should've used fear to control you, after all!" He said in a scary tone of voice.

Naruto's eyes widened, and he ran backwards into a wall. "No, it's okay!" He said hastily. "We're all good friends now!" And he started to laugh nervously.

Yamato smiled, and nodded his head, Sakura stared her friend, her eyes filled with sympathy for the blonde-haired shinobi, Hotaru tried not to laugh and Sai smiled.

"Naruto-kun seems to be having fun." He said softly.

"What are you saying?" Sakura asked, turning to face him, placing a hand on her hip. "He's obviously forcing himself to smile."

"Hontou ni?"

Sakura sighed, "didn't you say that, a smile is the easiest way out of a difficult situation?"

Sai then turned to face Sakura and smiled. "That's right."

She glared at Sai for a moment, and then her left eyebrow started to twitch and a vein appeared on her forehead, however she somehow managed an awkward laugh.

Hotaru sighed, this was the worst team she'd ever been in.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They continued to follow the main path, that carved it's way through a dense forest. Yamato was in the lead, Hotaru and Sakura were in the middle and Naruto and Sai were at the back. Naruto had stuffed his hands in pockets and was staring, unblinkingly at the ground. However, every so often, he would look up and glance sideways at Sai, who would then meet Naruto's gaze for a moment, before focusing his attention on the road ahead of him.

And then Yamato stopped and they came to a halt behind him.

"Now's as good a time as any." He said softly.

"What is it, Yamato-taichou?" Sakura asked curiously, as the ANBU Black Ops member scanned the surrounding area.

"This way," he said without answering Sakura's question. And he began making his way into the dense forest. Naruto then appeared beside Sakura and they looked at each other for a moment.

"Hurry up!" Yamato called back to them commandingly.

"Uh … okay!" Naruto replied hastily, and, with Sakura by his side, he obediently followed Yamato into the forest.

Sai and Hotaru remained on the main path for a moment before silently following their team-mates.

It felt as if they'd been walking for hours, the forest getting darker and more foreboding with each step. Ominous creatures watched them with beady eyes, waiting perhaps for an opportunity to strike.

"Why are we going through this place on purpose?" Naruto muttered under his breath. As they made their way under a fallen tree trunk.

Sakura, who was behind Naruto, hesitated a moment, and then a spider appeared in front of her and she screamed, managing to dislodge the tree trunk with her insane strength, forcing Hotaru and Sai to leap onto the tree trunk.

"Yamato-taichou, what are we doing here?!" Sakura exclaimed, catching up with Naruto. "I'm pretty sure the road we were on earlier would have taken us there!" However, when he didn't answer, she quickened her pace and caught up with him. "Taichou?!"

"I believe Tsunade-sama already told you."

Sakura hesitated a moment and then sighed, inclining her head slightly.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked curiously, falling into step beside Sakura.

And then Yamato stopped. "The information Sakura received from Sasori, may actually be a trap." Naruto's eyes widened. "The Akatsuki may already be waiting for us at the Tenchi Bridge." Yamato continued softly, and then he turned to face Naruto. "Remember, Naruto-kun, they're after you."

A chilling silence fell over the team, as everyone's attention focused on Naruto.

"No way …" He said after a moment.

Yamato sighed, "it's unlikely to be a trap, but it won't hurt to be careful."

"Hai!" Sakura and Naruto intoned at the same time. And then Yamato turned and continued on his way, Sakura, Naruto, Hotaru and Sai close behind him.

"Until we reach the Tenchi Bridge," he said softly, "we're going to avoid main roads as much as possible."

"Wakatte!" Naruto replied softly.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When they finally reached a clearing, the waxing crescent moon was high in the sky, the chill night air, numbing their fingers. And then Yamato stopped.

He quickly scanned the area and then sighed, "this should be okay."

"Huh?" Naruto mumbled.

"No way!" Sakura exclaimed.

"We'll sleep here tonight," Yamato said cheerfully, placing his hands on his hips.

"Eh?!" Naruto exclaimed, rushing to Yamato's side. "No way! If we're camping out, we should go back to that cave we just passed by instead of sleeping out in the open!"

However, Yamato ignored Naruto and removed his hands from his hips and clasped his hands together. "Everyone, back up a bit." He said softly. And then he quickly performed a series of hand signs. "Mokuton," he said in a clear voice, "Shichuuka no Jutsu!" And then pillars of wood burst through the ground, sending shards of bark flying everywhere. Naruto, Sakura, Hotaru and Sai placed their arms in front of their faces to protect themselves, and then, when the Jutsu was complete, to their surprise they saw a large house in front of them. Yamato, who was casually sitting on the roof, smiled down at them.

"We'll be camping out here tonight." Yamato said cheerfully.

"I wouldn't call that camping …" Sakura said softly.

Naruto stared at the house for a moment longer, and then ran inside, closely followed by Sai, Sakura and Hotaru.

"Sugoi!" Sakura commented, as they took their shoes off at the entrance.

"This is some place!" Naruto added, as they made their way up the staircase.

"It's pretty spacious, isn't it?" Sakura said softly.

"I can't wait to see what our room will be like!" Naruto added, just before they reached the top of the stairs. And then Naruto saw the sign outside of the room. It read: Welcome Honourable Kakashi-han.

"Over there!" Naruto said, rushing over to the room. He slid open the door, expecting to see a lavishly furnished room, however it was completely empty. "Huh?" He muttered under his breath.

"It's a lot emptier than I thought it'd be." Sakura said softly.

"Hey, it beats sleeping outside!" Naruto said cheerfully, striding into the large empty room.

"Good point!" Sakura replied, a couple of steps behind him.

Naruto then flung his backpack down, before lying down on the cold wooden floor, his head resting against his backpack.

"Break time, break time!" He sighed, a broad grin on his face. "Now if we just had a hot tub …" And then he noticed, that Sai was next to him. Naruto glared at Sai for a moment, before Sai noticed.

"Do you need something?" Sai asked softly, turning to look at Naruto.

Naruto then sat up and grabbed his backpack. "Not a damn thing." He replied simply, and then walked over to the other side of the room.

Sakura, who was near the balcony doors, sighed, before untying her Leaf Headband. And then Yamato walked into the room.

However, remained silent as, in fact everyone was silent, while they made themselves more comfortable, and then Yamato lit a small fire.

"Everyone, gather around." He said softly. "And Sakura-chan, I have a few things I need to ask you."

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"It's about Sasori."

"Sasori …" Sakura repeated his name softly.

"I actually wanted to ask you about him sooner," Yamato continued as everyone moved closer towards him. "But, I promised that we wouldn't talk about work yesterday. However, today, you're going to tell me everything. You're the only one who's actually seen him in person, after all."

"Hai." Sakura replied simply.

"Uh … Yamato-taichou …?" Hotaru then said softly.

"Nani?" He asked, turning to face her.

"Before we begin, can you tell me more about Akatsuki?"

"Hai. Akatsuki is comprised of S-Rank missing shinobi, from various different hidden villages. Their goal is to capture all of the Bijuu."

"Sou ka …" And then she sighed. "Is it true that Itachi nii-san is an Akatsuki member?"

Yamato hesitated a moment and then sighed, "hai. But, at the moment, Itachi is none of our concern."

"Wakatte," Hotaru replied softly.

And then Yamato turned to face Sakura. "Sunagakure was helpful and gave us Sasori's file, but I need you, Sakura-chan, to tell me about his personality, speech-pattern, gestures and mannerisms, in as much detail as you can."

"What's this all about?" Naruto asked curiously.

"The spy watching Orochimaru thinks that Sasori will meet him at the Tenchi Bridge." And then Yamato held up a couple of pictures of Sasori. "He may see right through us," Yamato continued. "But, I think it would be best to transform into Sasori and get as close to him as possible." And he then placed the pictures of Sasori on his lap.

"If Sasori doesn't show up at the bridge, the spy might not reveal himself." Sakura said softly.

"That is a very likely possibility."

"This will all be pointless is he doesn't!" Naruto added.

"Being a spy means taking on a great deal of risk." Sai said softly. Yamato glanced sideways at Sai, who calmly met his gaze. "That means he's going to be extra cautious."

Sakura, Naruto and Hotaru studied Sai for a moment and then Naruto sighed. "So are you gonna transform into Sasori, Yamato-taichou?" The blonde-haired shinobi asked curiously.

"That's right," Yamato replied simply. He then picked up the pictures, and held them up for everyone to see once more. "I'm told that Sasori is always hidden inside his puppet, Hiruko. I can copy its basic form if I use my Mokuton ninjutsu."

"Right." Sakura replied simply.

"And also," Yamato continued, "it's probably best if I approach him first, just in case this does turn out to be a trap set up by Akatsuki."

And then Sakura inclined her head. "I really don't think that what Sasori said before he died was a lie."

Yamato sighed, "Sakura-chan, the reason why we're discussing this now, is because I want us to be prepared just in case. Even though it's only a remote possibility, it could still happen. And if we're unprepared, one of us could get hurt …" And Yamato glanced sideways at Naruto, who inclined his head. "Anyway, I want you all to wait for my signal before doing anything."

"Yamato-taichou," Sai said softly, forcing everyone to stare at him. "There's no doubt that this spy will be strong."

"I know," Yamato replied softly.

"Well, I don't care how strong the spy is!" Naruto exclaimed. "This mission has to succeed, because we may never get another chance to save Sasuke-kun."

"You're right Naruto-kun, this mission has to succeed. So, I want you all to listen very carefully, to what I'm about to say. If we end up fighting the spy, we absolutely cannot let him die. If he's accidentally killed, we'll have lost probably our only link to Sasuke-kun. So, because this is such a delicate operation, I'll be the one to make the first move. You guys will back me up. The strategy is simple. First scenario, I successfully restrain the target. Second scenario, if I fail at restraining the target and we are forced into battle, then Sakura, Sai and Naruto will get into battle formation. I'll signal you when I want you to do so. And should the second scenario come into play, I want you to take action using the buddy system."

"Buddy … Buddy System?" Naruto asked curiously.

"When one of you takes action, your partner will give you back-up support. The rule is to mutually help each other. You know what that means, right?"

"Ah … That! That!" Naruto said, laughing awkwardly.

"Oh dear …" Sakura muttered under her breath.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, but then Yamato cleared his throat and Naruto fell silent.

"That's better," Yamato said softly. "So," he continued, "I'm going to decide the groups now. Sakura and I will make one team. Naruto and Sai will be the other team."

Naruto then glared at Sai. "Me and him …" He muttered under his breath, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Uh … Yamato-taichou?" Hotaru then asked softly, breaking the tense silence.

"Nani?" Yamato asked softly.

"Uh … What do you want me to do?"

"Nani mo …" He replied softly.

"Nani?!" She exclaimed.

Yamato hesitated a moment and then sighed, "I want you to do nothing."

"Demo …"

"No buts, ok? Please, respect my decision …"

Hotaru hesitated a moment and then sighed, "ok."

And then Sai smiled slightly, "I'm counting on you, Naruto-kun." However, Naruto didn't reply, instead the blonde-haired shinobi turned to face Yamato.

"Yamato-taichou?" He asked softly.

"Hai, Naruto-kun?" Yamato replied simply.

"Why? Why am I teamed up with him?" And he pointed a finger towards Sai.

Yamato's eyes widened and he glared at Naruto, who started to tremble uncontrollably.

"Is something wrong?" Yamato asked simply, Naruto's eyes now wide with fear.

"No … nothing's wrong." Naruto replied softly.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it."

Hotaru felt sorry for the blonde-haired shinobi, and wanted to suggest that she work with him in place of Sai, but Yamato wouldn't have left her out of his plans for no reason at all. And then Sakura sighed, interrupting Hotaru's thoughts.

"Um, Yamato-taichou?" The pink-haired kunoichi asked softly.

"Nani?" Yamato asked, turning to face Sakura.

"If we're forming teams, I think Naruto and I would work better together. We've been working together for a long time, and we know each other's abilities pretty well."

Naruto turned to face Sakura and nodded, "you tell him, Sakura-chan!"

Yamato hesitated a moment and then sighed, "Sakura-chan." He said softly.

"Hai?" She replied hopefully.

"You are the only medical ninja on this team. We can't afford to let you get injured, so you're staying with me." Sakura opened her mouth to protest, but then decided not to. "You understand, right?" Yamato asked the pink-haired kunoichi softly.

Sakura glanced sideways at Naruto and then sighed and inclined her head slightly, "hai."

And then Yamato cleared his throat. "As Sai said before, we have to assume that this enemy is highly skilled. Any slip-ups in our team-work could cost us our lives. I've got plenty to say on that subject, but for now, we'll focus on the mission."

Perhaps Yamato wanted Hotaru to stay behind, just in case anything did go wrong, the black-haired kunoichi thought hopefully. But then Sakura spoke, interrupting Hotaru's thoughts.

"Hai," the pink-haired kunoichi replied simply.

"Wakatte," Naruto added.

And then Yamato got to his feet and walked over to the balcony doors, before sliding them open a fraction and peering outside.

"We don't know the exact location of Orochimaru's hideout," he said softly. "But that Akatsuki spy should be heading towards the bridge right about now …"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day, Naruto, Sai and Hotaru waited with bated breath behind a large rock, at the edge of the forest, for the target. And, fortunately, they didn't have to wait too long.

"He's here!" Naruto exclaimed softly, catching a glimpse of the target at the other end of the bridge.

The target halted just before the bridge, and scanned the area suspiciously, before slowly making his way across the bridge.

Naruto, Sai and Hotaru watched as the target drew closer, and then Naruto broke the ominous silence.

"He's still not ready?" He asked softly, not daring to take his eyes off the target.

And then, as a gust of wind swept the landscape, they heard it; the familiar, but chilling tinkling bell of Sasori's hat. Naruto sharply turned his head to face the path that was a little distance away from them, and saw Sasori making his way towards the bridge.

"There he is," Naruto exclaimed softly. And they watched as Sasori approached the target.

A few moments later, the two were standing in the middle of the bridge.

"Kuso," Naruto muttered under his breath, his eyes focused on the target and Sasori. "Hurry it up!"

However, the two remained motionless for a moment, and then Sasori raised his arm, with the thumbs up gesture.

"That's the signal!" Naruto exclaimed, and he leapt over the rock, followed by Sai and Hotaru. Naruto managed to get close enough to the target to hit him a couple of times, but then the target turned and ran. Naruto, Sai and Hotaru quickly chased after him.

"Freeze!" Naruto called out.

The target came to a halt and turned to face Naruto, and the blonde-haired shinobi threw one of his kunai at the target.

In defence, the target leant backwards, to avoid the kunai, but the hood of the cloak he was wearing slipped off his head, revealing his face. It was Yamato. And then, in a cloud of white smoke, Sasori disappeared and in his place stood Sakura.

"Do it, Naruto-kun!" She shouted, racing towards them.

However, Yamato back flipped and landed in a kneeling position a short distance away from Naruto, Sai and Hotaru, who continued to charge at him.

"Let's go, Sai and Hotaru!" Naruto exclaimed and started to fight Yamato head on.

However, Yamato easily blocked all of Naruto's attacks and managed to unbalance the blonde-haired shinobi.

"Kuso!" Naruto said through clenched teeth, as he regained his balance.

"Fight me seriously!" Yamato said with a slight smile, and then turned his attention to Sai. However, Sai was also unable to land a hit on Yamato, which was unlike him, but then Naruto rejoined the fight and Hotaru, who was still annoyed at Yamato for leaving her out of the mission plan, joined in as well. But, for some strange reason, Hotaru was the only one who was causing Yamato trouble. As she blocked Yamato's counter attack, she quickly glanced sideways at Sai. And then she realised what was going on. Without her knowing, Naruto had created a kage bunshin and had used the Henge no Jutsu to transform the kage bunshin into Sai.

However, at that moment, Yamato attacked and she quickly back flipped out of the way just in time.

"You're still not attacking me seriously enough. I'm sure you can do better!" Yamato called out, as he dodged an attack from the transformed kage bunshin. And then, Naruto and Sai charged towards Yamato. However, it became obvious at that point that Sai wasn't Sai. Their team-work was flawless, as if they'd been working together for years. And Hotaru knew that Yamato had realised this as well. And then, Naruto focused his chakra into the palm of Sai's hand, and a rapidly spinning orb of blue chakra appeared. Sai then rushed towards Yamato, but the ANBU Black Ops member, quickly made a series of hand signs and pillars of wood jutted up from the ground and bound Sai, who transformed back into the kage bunshin Naruto. However, the original Naruto then leapt over his bound kage bunshin and lunged himself at Yamato. The blonde-haired shinobi managed to tackle Yamato to the ground without much of a fight, and pinned the ANBU Black Ops member to the ground.

And then she heard Sai's voice.

"Ninpou: Choujuu Giga." And at that moment, Hotaru saw a ink snake making it's way towards Naruto and Yamato.

"Now I've got you!" Naruto exclaimed, holding onto Yamato tightly, completely oblivious to the snake approaching them. And then, just as the snake was about to strike, he noticed it. His eyes widened slightly, but there was nothing he could do, and the snake bound him to Yamato.

"Why'd you trap me as well?!" Naruto exclaimed at Hotaru who was closest.

"It wasn't me, baka! It was Sai!" She snapped.

Naruto hesitated a moment and then he gritted his teeth, "shimatta Sai! Untie me!" The blonde-haired shinobi shouted.

However, Sai simply ignored Naruto. Instead, the black-haired shinobi hesitated a moment and then took a deep breath, before leaving the safety of his hiding place. He then started to run towards the shadows of the dense forest.

"Hey, where the hell are you going, Sai?!" Naruto called after the ANBU Root member. "I already caught Yamato-taichou, hurry up and let me go already!"

"Naruto!" Sakura called out to the struggling blonde-haired shinobi as Hotaru stood and watched, desperately trying not to laugh. "What are you doing? That isn't Yamato-taichou!"

Naruto, who'd turned his head to try and face Sakura frowned slightly and then turned back to face Yamato, and saw that it was a wooden manikin, and on the manikin's forehead protector, were the words 'You Fail'.

"Huh?!" Naruto exclaimed. "What the hell? Kuso you son of a … Sai!" However, Sai was no-where to be seen. "Get your ass back here and untie this snake!" Naruto continued to fume, but it was no good, his voice only echoed through the valley they'd chosen to run their simulation.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finally, Naruto, Sakura and Hotaru caught up with Sai and Yamato, and found that Sai had managed to catch Yamato by himself.

"Good job on catching me, Sai." Yamato praised the young ANBU Root member softly. However, Hotaru could see that Yamato was worried. But then Naruto took a menacing step towards Sai, and Hotaru quickly focused her attention on the blonde-haired shinobi.

"Hey, hey, hey!" He exclaimed. "Sai, you asshole!" However, Sai made no attempt to meet Naruto's cold glare, instead he focused his attention on Sakura. The pink-haired kunoichi obviously intrigued him, she had after all managed to break the snake with her brute strength.

Sai then made a hand sign and in a clear voice said, "kai!" And the snake binding Yamato's hands became ink once more.

"Okay!" Yamato said softly, his arms falling to his sides. "That does it for the simulation." And then he made a hand sign and the make shift Tenchi Bridge, vanished.

"Naruto …" Sakura then whispered softly, and Hotaru turned to see Naruto still glaring at Sai. She sighed, but then the blonde-haired shinobi grabbed hold of Sai's lapel and through clenched teeth muttered, "you bastard!"

"Nani?" Sai replied calmly, however his voice was cold.

"Have you ever heard the word 'friend'?" Naruto asked through clenched teeth.

And then Sai reached back and pulled a small scroll and a pencil out of his ninja tool bag, and casually started to write on the scroll. Naruto, slightly taken aback frowned slightly, but then his eyes narrowed and he glared at Sai.

"I asked you if you've ever heard the word 'friend'?!"

"Of course I have." Sai replied simply, continuing to write on the scroll. And then he stopped writing and held up the scroll and on it was written the kanji for friend. "What about it?"

"That's not what I meant, you …!"

"Calm down, Naruto-kun …" Sakura interrupted softly, taking a step towards Sai and Naruto.

And then Sai, sighed. "Please don't blame me for your shortcomings." The ANBU Root member said softly.

"Nani?!" Naruto exclaimed

"If you hadn't been so easily provoked by Yamato-taichou, he wouldn't have noticed that I was hiding. And it would've been much easier to catch him."

"What're you getting at?" Naruto asked through gritted teeth.

"Even though you had used the henge no jutsu on your kage bunshin, the moment you used one of your unique jutsus, it became obvious that it was really a kage bunshin." Naruto glared at Sai for a moment longer and then the young ANBU Root member sighed. "And that, in turn, revealed our plan, prompting Yamato-taichou to use the Kawarimi no Jutsu and retreat into the forest." Naruto, his teeth still clenched, glanced sideways at Yamato, who merely nodded. And then Naruto's eyes narrowed even further and he glared at Sai once more.

"If you knew that, then why didn't you release your jutsu?!" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Trying to fight while protecting someone who's lost his cool really isn't an ideal situation." Sai replied simply. "I merely considered the best way to successfully complete the mission, and then took action." And Naruto's grip on Sai's lapel tightened and his teeth were clenched together so tightly that Hotaru thought they would crack. However, what shocked her the most, was his eyes. They were narrow and cold, just like Itachi nii-san's before he …

And then, with a sigh, Naruto let go of Sai and turned away from the young ANBU Root slightly.

"I will never accept you!" He exclaimed and then completely turned his back on Sai and started walking towards the tree he'd leant his backpack against. "Not as a friend," he said as he walked away from Sai, "a comrade or a member of Kakashi-han"

And then Yamato sighed, "I should've known. Those two can't function as a team." He muttered under his breath.

And then Sai spoke. "I wonder what Sasuke-kun would have done in this situation." And Naruto came to an abrupt halt. "Would he have fought while protecting you? After all, you consider him a friend, and a member of Kakashi-han, right?" Sai said with a slight smile. Naruto hesitated a moment and then turned slightly to glare at Sai. "That is, assuming you can still call someone who betrayed his village and seriously hurt you, a friend."

Naruto glared at Sai for what seemed like an eternity, and then he gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

"Not good …" Yamato muttered under his breath, and clasped his hands together, ready to perform his unique jutsu, when Naruto sighed.

"I'd do anything to save my friends," he said softly. Yamato and Sakura's eyes widened slightly. "Even team up with you," he finished, looking calmly at Sai. And then he continued to walk towards the tree.

"Why does he care about Sasuke-kun so much?" Sai asked softly after a moment.

"Sasuke-kun's sort of like a brother to Naruto," Sakura replied just as softly. "You have a brother, don't you? You should be able to understand how he feels."

"Actually no," Sai replied softly. "Not at all. Remember when we talked about giving titles to my drawings?"

"I remember," Sakura sighed.

"Then you should remember that I have no emotions."

"What do you mean, you don't have emotions?"

"It means exactly what it sounds like, Sakura-san." Sakura stared at Sai for a moment and then turned to face Naruto just in time to see him dig his fingers nails into the rough bark of the tree he was leaning against.

"But, surely you can at least imagine what it'd be like if your brother suddenly disappeared." She asked, glaring sideways at Sai.

"I suppose so, yes. My brother's already dead."

"Then how can you …?"

"Maybe I should've tried to look like that." Sai interrupted Sakura softly, pointing a finger towards Naruto.

"What are you trying to say?" Sakura asked softly.

"Well, when nii-san died, I wasn't sure what kind of expression I was supposed to make."

Sakura's eyes widened, "supposed to make?" She repeated in disbelief.

And then Yamato clapped his hands together. "Let's end the conversation there." He said softly. "Gather up your things. We need to get moving."

In the distance, Sakura watched as Naruto clipped his backpack strap around his waist and then Sai turned to walk past her.

"Sai," she began softly, her eyes narrow. "To be honest, I really want to beat the living daylights out of you right now. I warned you that I wouldn't hold back if you insulted Sasuke-kun again. The only reason why I'm not going to do anything, is because Naruto-kun said he'd work with you, despite the way you keep insulting Sasuke-kun. So if you'll help save Sasuke-kun, then I won't hurt you, regardless of what type of person you are."

"Sakura-san, towards Naruto-kun … Yes, you're nice to him. I've read about that emotion before."

"Guys, let's get moving." Naruto then called back to them. "This'll all be pointless if we don't make it to the Tenchi Bridge by noon tomorrow." And he slowly started to walk away from the them. Hotaru, Sakura, Sai and Yamato watched him for a moment, before gathering their things and following him at a distance …

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Kakashi-han set off early, and in no time at all, the dysfunctional team reached the Tenchi Bridge. However, before they came into full view of the bridge, Yamato came to a halt and turned to face Hotaru, Sai, Sakura and Naruto.

"We're nearly there." He said softly. "Let's get set up here and then we'll continue on towards the bridge."

Naruto nodded his head slightly.

"Alright," Yamato continued, "but before we begin, could I have a quick word with you, Hotaru-chan?"

Hotaru frowned slightly but nodded, "sure, Yamato-taichou." And the stand-in leader of Kakashi-han silently walked away from Naruto, Sai and Sakura. Hotaru, still frowning slightly, quickly fell into step beside Yamato and followed him silently. When they were far enough away from the others, Yamato stopped and looked at her, his expression serious.

"You're probably wondering why I didn't include you in my mission plan, right?"

"Well, that thought had crossed my mind, Yamato-senpai."

Yamato hesitated a moment and then sighed. "Well, the reason why I didn't include you in the plan, is because I have an important task for you."

"Hontou ni?"

"Hai. I want you to keep a close eye on Sai-kun."

Hotaru hesitated a moment and then sighed and inclined her head slightly. "Sou ka … You don't trust him, do you?"

"Well …"

"It's alright, Yamato-senpai," she interrupted him softly, raising her head to gaze into his eyes. "I don't trust Sai-kun either."

And then Yamato rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked softly.

"Hai. I want to know what Sai-kun's secret mission is. Danzou-sama can't keep getting away with things."

And then Yamato removed his hand from her shoulder, "arigatou." He said softly.

"Dou itashimashite." She replied just as softly. "Although, I wonder, if I hadn't gone on that seven year long mission, and if I hadn't been killed by Itachi nii-san, would I be like Sai-kun?"

"Iie." Yamato replied simply.

And then Hotaru smiled broadly. "Arigatou Yamato-senpai. Should we rejoin the others?"

"Hai."

And they walked back towards Naruto, Sakura and Sai.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hotaru, Yamato, Sakura and Naruto, watched as Sai's ink rats returned to the scroll he'd drawn them on. Once they'd become ink drawings once again, Sai rolled up the scroll, placed it back in his ninja tool bag, stood and turned to face his team-mates.

"There's no one in the area surrounding the bridge." He said softly.

Hotaru sighed with relief. They were still within the shadows of the forest, a little distance away from the Tenchi Bridge. Yamato had ordered Sai to do a sweep of the area to make sure that the Akatsuki weren't there. And then Yamato spoke, interrupting her thoughts.

"That rules out an Akatsuki ambush, then." He said softly. "All right! We continue as planned."

"Right!" Naruto added.

And then Yamato unclipped one of his jacket's scroll pockets, and the picture of Sasori fell out and landed in his hand. He then turned to Naruto and held the picture towards him.

"Sumimasen Naruto-kun, but can you hold this up and face it towards me?" Yamato asked softly.

"Sure," Naruto replied softly, taking the picture from Yamato. And then the ANBU Black Ops member took a few steps back, while Naruto stared down at the picture. And then Sakura appeared at the blonde-haired shinobi's side, and also stared down at the picture.

"That's good. Now, turn it towards me." Yamato commanded, and Naruto turned the picture so it was facing Yamato.

Yamato quickly performed a series of hand signs and then in a clear voice said, "Mokuton Henge!"

At that moment, pillars of wood encased Yamato, and in a cloud of white smoke, Yamato transformed into Sasori.

"Well? Did it turn out all right?" He asked, raising his head to look at them.

"Hai! You look just like Sasori's puppet, Hiruko." Sakura replied softly.

"Now I need to match my voice to his, so say stop when I've got it, ok?"

"Hai!" Sakura replied, with a nod.

And then Yamato started to laugh in a high pitched voice, and gradually worked his way down the scale to a low pitched voice.

"That's it!" Sakura exclaimed, once he'd reached the right tone of voice. "That's his voice!"

"Good." Yamato replied in Sasori's tone of voice. "Alright everyone, it's time to put our plan into action." And then he turned his head to face Hotaru. "Hotaru-chan, remember to stay close, but not to close."

"Hai!" Hotaru replied, with a nod.

"Yamato-taichou," Sakura then interrupted the ANBU Black Ops member, "you're being too polite! You need to sound tougher, meaner, ok?"

"Oh yeah, that's right." Yamato replied simply. "He's a short-tempered man who hates waiting. He also hates making people wait, right?"

"Hai!" Sakura replied simply.

"We start the plan now, got it?!" Yamato then snapped, in Sasori's tone of voice.

"There you go!" Naruto said with a smile. "That's perfect!"

"Don't forget our enemy will be on his guard," Yamato continued. "So remember everything I've told you. And Naruto!"

"Uh … Hai!" Naruto stammered.

"Don't act before I give the signal."

"Wakatte!" The blonde-haired shinobi replied simply.

"Alright then, let's move!"

"Hai!" Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Hotaru intoned at the same time, and they all disappeared in the blink of an eye.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few moments later, Yamato appeared near the bridge. He quickly scanned the area and then sighed.

"Here goes …" He muttered under his breath, in his own voice. And then started to make his way towards the bridge. However, he found it extremely difficult to move, and wondered how on earth Sasori had managed to move. But that was simple. Sasori hadn't been moving, he'd been controlling Hiruko from inside. And then Yamato sighed. He wondered how Naruto and Sakura were getting on with Sai. He knew that if anything happened to Naruto and Sakura, he'd have not only Kakashi after him, but Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama as well. And well … he was too young to die.

But then he reached the magnificent Tenchi Bridge, and there, waiting in the middle of the bridge was the spy. The spy was wearing a long, dark, hooded cloak, and was leaning, almost casually on the rail of the bridge.

"That's him," Yamato muttered under his breath as he slowly approached the spy.

When Yamato was close enough, the spy stood up straight, and placed a hand on the hood of his cloak.

"It's good to see you again, Sasori-sama." He said softly. And then he turned to face Sasori.

And Yamato sighed … Kabuto …

"It's been five years, hasn't it?" Kabuto asked softly.

"Were you followed?" Yamato said simply, in Sasori's tone of voice.

Silently, Yamato turned to face the way he'd come, and then turned back to face Yamato.

"Iie, we're fine." He replied simply.

"How are you holding up?"

"I still feel a bit shaken from when your technique was released," Kabuto replied softly. "My mind is a bit clouded, as well."

"I've got a few questions for you." Yamato then spoke softly.

"We don't have much time, so please Sasori-sama, keep them brief." Kabuto replied simply. "If I'm discovered here, I'll be killed."

Yamato hesitated a moment and then raised his head, so that his eyes fixed Kabuto's eyes with a cold stare.

"Tell me what you know about his hideouts, and Sasuke Uchiha."

Kabuto studied Yamato for a moment and then inclined his head slightly. "There are multiple hideouts." He replied softly. "He switches from one location to the next, each week, to keep his whereabouts hidden. Of course, he has hideouts in many countries. Orochimaru's spies sneak in, set them up, and manage them in his absence. He also makes use, of many different methods to switch locations, so tracking him isn't easy."

"Where is he now?"

Kabuto, his head still inclined slightly, hesitated a moment and then sighed. "He's currently on an island in a northern lake, but he plans to move in three days. Sasuke Uchiha is there as well. By the way …" Kabuto began, but at that moment, he heard something, and whirled around to face the forest he'd walked through. "Oh, it was only a rabbit." He said, with a sigh of relief. And then he turned to face Yamato once more.

"Now, where was I? Oh, that's right. I'm sure you want to know, about the matter you ordered me to look into, Sasori-sama." Kabuto said softly.

Not good! Yamato thought, his eyes narrowing slightly. I need to ask him some more questions, but he'll see through my disguise if we keep talking.

"Well ...?" He said simply.

"The body Orochimaru transferred out of, had protective wards surrounding it, so I was unable to obtain the cell samples you requested."

"Sou ka." And at that moment, Kabuto's eyes narrowed slightly.

However, Kabuto quickly became expressionless once more and sighed. "Now Sasori-sama, please hurry and give me the item. I can't afford to stay here any longer." And Kabuto held out his hand. "As I said before, if I'm discovered out here with you, he'll kill me."

"Fine." Yamato replied simply. That's it. Yamato thought, his eyes still narrow. I have to go for it now!

And at that moment, Kabuto's eyes widened, as Yamato drew a kunai and charged towards him.

"What an interesting conversation."

Yamato came to an abrupt halt, and at that moment, Orochimaru, who had one of his snakes wrapped around him, appeared behind Kabuto, who was still holding out his hand.

"Mind if I join you?" Orochimaru asked coldly.

Yamato's eyes widened, "he was followed!"

However, at that moment, Orochimaru's snake started to coil itself around Kabuto, who quickly leapt up into the air. His cloak fell off of him, and was blown away in the wind, as he landed on catlike feet close to Yamato, his guard raised.

"Sasori-sama, if you hadn't drawn your kunai when you did, I wouldn't have been able to dodge in time!"

Yamato sighed. Thanks to that amazing coincidence, he thought, his eyes focused on Kabuto, he misunderstood what I was going to do. And then he turned his attention to Orochimaru. Alright, he hasn't seen through the disguise yet. But now that Orochimaru's here … Well, what should I do now?

And then the snake disappeared, in a cloud of white smoke.

"That outfit …" Orochimaru began softly, with a slight smile. " … It reminds me of the old days, Sasori."

"You followed Kabuto?" Yamato asked simply.

"Don't be rude, old friend," Orochimaru replied simply. "I just thought I'd come and thank you personally. This child that you sent me was truly a blessing." And Kabuto's eyes narrowed. "When I developed new techniques," Orochimaru continued. "I used to go through over a hundred test subjects for each one I created. But thanks to this boy's medical abilities, I was able to use the same subject over and over again."

There's no way, I'll be able to go up against Orochimaru on my own. Yamato thought miserably. And even if Kabuto and I work together to stop Orochimaru, my fighting style will immediately give me away. But, if I have Naruto, Sakura and Sai come out, Kabuto will figure out what we're up to, and it'll be even harder for us to capture him … Should I call them out and try to defeat these two quickly? Or should I retreat? It's one or the other …

And then Kabuto gritted his teeth and raised his right hand, which began to emanate a blue glow. And for a moment, Yamato thought Kabuto would attack Orochimaru head on. However, all of a sudden, the former Konoha shinobi whirled around and slashed through the wood surrounding Yamato, catching the right arm of the ANBU Black Ops member. Yamato stared wide-eyed at Kabuto, who was smiling slightly, before leaping up into the air.

"He figured it out?!" Yamato exclaimed under his breath, his teeth clenched, and his left hand clutching his right arm. "No, that's not it! What the hell is going on?!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Right, everyone who reads this, had better review because this was 48 pages! That's why it took me so long! O.o So chapter 5 will be written and posted, when I've recovered from writing this …


	6. Sasuke

Arigatou gozaimasu to everyone who has read and stayed with The Boy With The Lightening Shaped Scar, a special thanks to everyone who has actually been bothered to review!! Anyway, enjoy chapter 5!!**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 5:: Sasuke**

Hotaru nervously chewed the end of a finger nail, as she watched Yamato, the Akatsuki spy and Orochimaru, her heart pounding against her chest. She was supposed to be watching Sai, who was only a short distance in front of her, however, she was worried about Yamato. Even she wouldn't be foolish enough to stand up to Orochimaru on her own, and the Akatsuki spy was clearly no push-over either. She didn't doubt Yamato's abilities, but he was already injured, and therefore, already at a disadvantage.

And then Orochimaru's lips started to move and Hotaru narrowed her eyes slightly to try and discern what that twisted man was saying.

"A Mokuton Ninjutsu replacement …? Then you must be …"

"Kuso …" Hotaru muttered under her breath. Orochimaru now knew who Yamato was. Of course, she hadn't been around at the time of his monstrous experiments, however, she knew all about his experiments, and who Yamato really was. Upon becoming a member of Root, she'd had a vast amount of information at her fingertips and had spent most of her time, reading about Orochimaru. At first, she studied him, to try and find out why he'd left Konoha. But, she soon realised that, Orochimaru wasn't ordinary, in fact, he was far from. She read all about how he obtained a sample of the Shodaime's DNA. And how he secretly took children, or more specifically orphaned children, off the streets of Konoha. Of course, being orphans, no-one really noticed that they were gone. Unfortunately, Yamato had been one of those orphans. Orochimaru had then divided the DNA of the Shodaime between the sixty orphans he'd kidnapped. And then, one by one, they died, horrible, painful deaths, until only one orphan survived … Yamato. Hotaru clenched her teeth. And now that twisted man had her little brother in his grasp …

Suddenly, she felt a surge of energy engulf her, and then disappear as quickly as it had come. Bewildered, she frowned slightly, and scanned the area for that unknown power source, and then, realised it was her wand. Nothing like this had happened before, however she was sure that, somehow, the wand was reacting to her anger. Hesitantly, she reached underneath her tight fitting, white tunic top and lightly grasped the hilt of the wand. Another surge of power engulfed her and then disappeared. Was her wand really trying to tell her something, or was she imaging things? Were wands supposed to do this? And for the first time, she wished Dumbledore was there, with her. However, if she asked him about this strange occurrence, when she returned to Hogwarts, the old wizard would probably say something cryptic, and she'd inevitably have to try and found out why this had happened by herself. Of course, Hermione would probably drag her off to the library, muttering to herself that there had to be something in there that would explain this, and end up boring Hotaru to death, while Harry and Ron sat comfortably in Hagrid's cabin …

And then Hotaru sighed. She didn't have time to think about Hogwarts now. Her friends here, needed her now. And so, in one fluid motion, she removed her wand from it's hiding place and pointed it at Orochimaru. It could all be over in a matter of seconds, she thought to herself. All she had to do was perform the Killing Curse and that would be it. Orochimaru's body would fall to the ground, lifeless.

She took a deep breath and was about to say the spell, that would end Orochimaru's life, when an ethereal image of Sasuke appeared before her.

"Sasuke-kun …" She whispered softly. What was she thinking? If she killed Orochimaru now, she'd never find her little brother. With a sigh, she stowed her wand underneath her white tunic top, and then withdrew a kunai from her ninja tool bag and stabbed the back of her left hand. She instantly gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, but, to her relief, her anger had faded away. She then slowly withdrew the blade from her hand, cast the kunai to one side and opened her eyes. To her surprise, the wound on her left hand was pretty deep, deeper than she had intended it to be anyway, and blood was trickling down her arm. With a sigh, she reached into her ninja tool bag with her right hand, pulled out a bandage and started to dress the wound. Of course, she'd need Sakura to look at it, when they had a few minutes.

And then the spy's lips moved, forcing her to focus on him.

"Orochimaru-sama, is this Sasori's real body?" He asked softly.

"Iie, it's not." Orochimaru replied simply. "Kabuto, don't tell me you've never seen the real Sasori, despite being his spy for so long."

So that was his name … Kabuto …

"He was always hidden in his puppets." Kabuto replied. "It was a bit creepy, if you ask me."

And then Kabuto and Orochimaru fell silent. Yamato was obviously talking, but he had his back turned towards Hotaru, so she couldn't tell what he was saying.

But then Kabuto started to speak. "Orochimaru-sama dispelled that technique a long time ago." He replied with a smile.

And then Kabuto fell silent, Yamato was obviously talking again.

And then Kabuto's lips moved. "Iie, not at all. I just happen to sympathize with Orochimaru-sama's cause. And by the way, who are you? We were planning on killing Sasori here, but things seem to have gone awry."

What on earth was going on? What were they talking about? What did Yamato say? All these questions plagued Hotaru's mind, but then Orochimaru spoke.

"I'll tell you all about him later, Kabuto. Now then, why don't you call out the three little rats hiding behind you?" And a broad grin appeared on Orochimaru's pale, snake-like face.

Hotaru's eyes widened. Everything was falling apart … And then, Yamato gave the signal and Naruto, Sakura and Sai leapt from behind their hiding place and appeared in front of Yamato, their backs also turned to Hotaru.

"You again?" Kabuto said with a slight smile.

"A face I've already seen many times …" Orochimaru said softly, still smiling broadly. However, from where Hotaru was hiding, it looked as if his eyes were focused on Sakura. And then his eyes fell on Naruto. "And now the Nine-tails boy is here, too. I suppose we can play around for a bit." And his eyes narrowed and his smile broadened. "We'll see whether you've gotten stronger than Sasuke-kun."

Hotaru gritted her teeth, and her eyes narrowed. How dare Orochimaru call her little brother, Sasuke-kun … And then a pain shot through her left hand, almost as if it had been stabbed again, and she sighed. She had to remain calm, for everyone's sake.

And then another surge of power hit her, however, it was different from the power her wand had emitted and it wasn't ebbing away like before. And then she realised where it was coming from. Naruto …

The blonde-haired shinobi was so enraged, that the chakra of the Nine-Tailed Fox had leaked out and was forming the Demon Cloak.

Hotaru sighed, she was well aware of the fact that she wasn't supposed to get involved, however, she couldn't exactly stay this far back either. If something happened and Sai disappeared in the commotion, they might lose their chance to find out what Danzou-sama was planning, and they might also lose their chance to find Sasuke …

And then Kabuto's lips moved, forcing her to focus on him. "We can't simply 'give him back', Naruto-kun. Don't you get it yet? Sasuke-kun came to us of his own free will. You got too attached to him. Be a man and stop dwelling on the past."

And then Kabuto fell silent, obviously one of her team-mates was talking. However, the wind was so strong, she couldn't hear anything. And then, her mind made up, she quickly, but silently made her way to where her team-mates had been hiding not that long ago.

And then Orochimaru spoke. "If you're so intent on finding out where Sasuke-kun is, you'll have to force it out of me."

**Gladly!!** Her inner voice exclaimed. **Just give me five minutes!! Five minutes is all I need to get that information out of you!!** "Oh shut up …" Hotaru muttered under her breath, and her inner voice fell silent instantly. And then she smiled slightly. She no longer needed to lip read …

And then a kunai went whizzing past her right ear and embedded itself in the tree behind her. "Kuso …" She muttered under her breath.

"Come out, come out, whoever you are …" Kabuto called out. Hotaru studied Kabuto for a moment and then sighed. She had no other choice. He'd only keep throwing kunai at her until she revealed herself. And so, she leapt over the rock she was hiding behind and landed next to Yamato. Kabuto's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Yareyare, I wonder if you're the sister, Sasuke-kun keeps talking about …" He said softly. Hotaru's eyes widened slightly. Sasuke had told them about her? "I'll take that as a yes," Kabuto continued, interrupting her thoughts.

"Where is he?" She asked coldly, and Orochimaru smiled maliciously.

"If you want that information, you'll have to force it out of me …" He replied softly, his snake-like eyes focused on her.

"I wouldn't underestimate me, if I were you." She replied coldly. "If I wanted to, I could kill you right now …"

"Hontou ni? I'd like to see you try …"

Hotaru's eyes narrowed, and she was about to grab her wand, when Naruto charged at Orochimaru.

"Naruto you idiot! What are you doing?!" Sakura cried out, but it was too late. Naruto was completely focused on Orochimaru.

"Baka! Get back here Naruto-kun!" Hotaru shouted in her fearsome ANBU commander voice.

However, if Naruto wasn't paying Sakura any attention, why would he pay her any attention? Naruto was determined to rip Orochimaru limb from limb, until the S-Rank missing nin told him where Sasuke-kun was. And then, to her surprise, Naruto actually managed to hit the San-nin. However, what was even more terrifying was the fact that, the blow sent Orochimaru flying backwards into the forest. And the aftershock, caused the bridge to sway.

After a moment, the bridge stopped swaying, however, now Naruto had his sights set on Kabuto.

"Naruto-kun, your power as a Jinchuuriki has grown a lot. The Kyuubi's energy is getting stronger by the second."

And then Sakura gasped.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Hotaru asked softly.

Sakura hesitated a moment and then turned to face Hotaru, beads of sweat trickling down her forehead.

"Remember when you first met Naruto and myself?"

"Hai?"

"Well, we'd just come from Sunagakure, after rescuing Gaara-kun. And I can remember Chiyo baa-sama saying something about Jinchuuriki."

"What did Chiyo-sama say?"

"She said, that when a Jinchuuriki has control over their Bijuu, they gain unbelievable powers. And Naruto-kun … he's …"

Hotaru sighed, "Sakura-chan, it's probably best if you stay back …"

"Naze? I want to help …"

"Sakura-chan!" Hotaru snapped, and Sakura fell silent immediately. "I know you want to help, but there's nothing you can do. If you get in his way … you'll get hurt …"

And then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Naruto whirl around and face the forest, he'd just sent Orochimaru flying through.

"Sakura-chan …" Hotaru continued softly, her eyes now focused on Naruto. "Remember, you've got an important job to do. If you get hurt, who's going to heal us?"

And then Sakura sighed, "you're right. Gomen nasai Hotaru-chan."

"Dou itashimashite … Now, turn around."

Sakura obediently did as she was told, and turned around, only to see, to her horror, Orochimaru staggering towards the bridge.

"How … how is … he still alive? And walking?!" Sakura asked shakily.

**I wouldn't call that walking!** Hotaru's inner voice shouted. However, Hotaru had to agree. Orochimaru's head was inclined slightly, his hair obscuring his snake-like features, and his arms were limp at his sides. Naruto had obviously inflicted some damage …

"You're very much the Jinchuuriki now, aren't you, Naruto-kun?" And Orochimaru lifted his head, so that they could see his face. Hotaru's eyes widened, and her heart pounded against her chest. His face! His pale skin had almost melted away, to reveal a younger face. He'd transferred his soul into another body …

"It makes perfect sense now." The San-nin continued. And his eyes focused on Yamato. And then he started to walk across the bridge towards Naruto, his fists now clenched.

However, when he was a few feet away from Naruto, he stopped, his eyes still fixed on Yamato.

"That's why they placed you in charge of him. It appears my experiments benefited Konoha, after all."

"Experiment …?" Sakura whispered under her breath and turned slightly to face Yamato.

"Sakura-chan …!" Hotaru hissed and the pink-haired kunoichi immediately turned around.

"Gomen nasai Hotaru-chan."

And then Orochimaru smiled slightly. "Don't interfere Uchiha-hime. She has a right to know. After all, as a Konoha kunoichi, she should be grateful to me. Don't you agree, my adorable little lab rat?"

Kabuto frowned slightly, and then turned to face Orochimaru. "Lab rat?" He repeated softly. "Who is this man?"

And then Orochimaru placed his left hand over the melted part of his face. "It's an old story, Kabuto-kun. However, if you're interested, I'll tell you. The only ninja in history who could use Mokuton Ninjutsu, and even control Bijuu like they were his pets, was the Shodaime Hokage. And I wanted that power. So I stole DNA samples from the Shodaime Hokage's remains and implanted that DNA in sixty children, as an experiment. Oh, their bodies rejected the DNA so violently … Their bodies trashed around until they breathed their last breath."

Sakura shuddered.

However, Orochimaru continued to speak. "Just as I was preparing to clean up the mess and record my findings, someone stumbled upon one of my other experiments, and I was forced to leave the village. That, of course, meant my labs had to be abandoned." And then he removed his left hand from his face and to their surprise, he'd repaired the damaged that had been done. "I assumed all sixty children were dead. I had no idea that one had actually survived … How interesting!"

And then Sakura turned to face Yamato once more.

"Sou ka …" She whispered under her breath. "No wonder he's able to use the Shodaime's jutsus …"

And then Sai turned to face Yamato, "so that's it."

And then Kabuto turned to face Yamato, "I see. In other words, we'll be able to observe the long-term results of your old experiment.""

And then Hotaru reached into her ninja tool bag and grabbed a kunai. "Over my dead body!" She exclaimed through clenched teeth.

"Oh, that can be arranged …" Orochimaru replied casually. "However, at the moment I'm more interested in testing my Sasuke-kun's abilities against Naruto-kun's abilities. I'd really like to know how much stronger, my Sasuke-kun's become."

"He's not you're Sasuke-kun!" Hotaru shouted angrily.

However, at that moment, Naruto's chakra intensified as two more tails appeared. "Hotaru-chan's right ..." Naruto began softly. "He doesn't ... He doesn't belong to you!"

Hotaru's eyes widened, "Naruto-kun ..." She muttered under her breath.

"Don't talk about Sasuke-kun ..." Naruto continued, "... Like he's some toy ... That you own!"

And then Naruto's chakra increased once more. However, his chakra was so strong that it forced the trees to sway in the intense wind. Yamato, Sai, Sakura and Hotaru raised their guards to stop themselves from being pushed back by the wind.

"That's ...!" Yamato exclaimed.

"What's that chakra?!" Sakura asked nervously, her eyes wide with fear.

Hotaru hesitated a moment and then sighed, "Sakura-chan, isn't it obvious? With each new tail, Naruto-kun becomes stronger, much stronger."

Sakura studied Naruto for a moment and then turned to face Hotaru. "Does that mean, Naruto-kun will be able to beat Orochimaru?"

Hotaru gazed into Sakura's eyes for a moment and then lowered her head. "Sakura-chan, that kind of power always comes at a price. Not only will Naruto-kun not be able to distinguish between friend and foe, but the Kyuubi's chakra will damage his body."

And then Hotaru raised her head to see tears trickling down Sakura's cheeks. "We have to stop him ..." She muttered under her breath.

"Baka!" Hotaru snapped. "We'll do no such thing! We have to keep our distance for now!"

"Uchiha-hime's right, Sakura-chan. If you get involved now, you'll die." Kabuto added with a slight smile.

"I'd keep quiet, if I were you." Hotaru snapped.

Kabuto glared at her for a moment, and Hotaru was sure he would attack her, however, at that moment, Naruto's chakra became so intense that the Tenchi Bridge started to sway from side to side. The Kyuubi's chakra was so immense that the bridge itself was damaged. Now Orochimaru had to take up a defensive stance to stop himself from being pushed back.

However, he was smiling. "Intriguing," he muttered under his breath.

"That's it," Yamato said softly. "The Demon Fox's cloak with three tails."

"Is this a Jinchuuriki's power?" Sakura asked breathlessly, her eyes still wide. "I can tell just from the way it feels, there's no way ... There's no way anyone could control a terrifying chakra like that!"

**I told you so!** Hotaru's inner voice screamed, however Hotaru quickly suppressed her inner self, and tried to think of a plan.

"So this is Uzumaki Naruto's ... No, the Kyuubi's power." Sai interrupted her thoughts.

"Sort of ..." Hotaru replied softly.

"Sort of?!" Sakura asked, turning to face Hotaru.

"At the moment, there are only three tails, if a fourth or a fifth were to appear, Naruto's chakra would once again increase." Hotaru replied.

"That's why we can't let a fourth of fifth tail appear." Yamato added.

"And how, Yamato-taichou, do you plan to keep a fourth or fifth tail from appearing?" Hotaru asked, turning to look at him. "I'm all for stopping Naruto-kun, however, if we rush in there, we'll die."

"Well, what do you suggest?" Yamato asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Ummm ... Give me a minute and I'll come up with something ..." And she turned around to face the standoff between Naruto and Orochimaru, however, in the trees behind Orochimaru was a figure, sat casually on one of the branches.

Hotaru studied that figure for a moment and then her eyes widened. Sasuke ... "Naruto-kun!" She screamed. "Whatever you do, don't attack Orochimaru!"

Naruto hesitated a moment and then turned to face Hotaru. "Naze?!"

"Look!" And she pointed towards the tree the figure was sitting in. However, just as Naruto turned around, the figure disappeared, and reappeared in front of Naruto.

The blonde-haired shinobi's eyes widened. "Sasuke-kun ..." he whispered and the Demon Cloak disappeared.

"Naruto-kun ..." Sasuke replied softly. And then Sasuke, his right hand resting casually on a katana, strode past Naruto, towards Hotaru.

"Hotaru-chan ... It's been seven years ... How are you?"

"Sasuke-kun ... Gomen nasai ... I should've been there ... I should've stopped nii-san from ... From killing otou-san and okaa-san."

"There's nothing you could've done, Hotaru-chan. However, I've made my choice, I am an avenger ..."

"What would otou-san say if he saw you now? Huh? Do you really think he would've wanted you to go down this path? Well, answer me!" However, Sasuke merely gazed into her eyes. His eyes were cold and his smile, gone forever.

"I don't care what otou-san would or wouldn't have wanted me to do, Hotaru-chan. As I said, I've made my choice, and neither you or Naruto-kun can change my mind. So, why don't you go back to Konoha, before I kill you."

Hotaru hesitated a moment and then reached into her ninja tool bag, grabbed a kunai and then adopted a defensive stance. "So be it ..." She replied coldly. "Because I'm not leaving here without you ..."

"Ninpou: Choujuu Giga!"

At that moment, three snakes flew past Hotaru and wrapped themselves around her brother.

"Sai!" Hotaru yelled, and turned to face her ANBU subordinate, however, when she saw the look on Yamato's face, she turned around and saw that Sasuke had destroyed Sai's snakes.

"Im ... Impossible ...!" She muttered under her breath. However, she didn't have time to stand and stare, as an instant later, Sasuke was right in front of her.

"Gomen nasai, Hotaru-chan." He whispered so that only she could hear.

"Sasuke-kun, wait ... Take this ..." And she reached into her pocket and pulled out Dumbledore's letter. She then placed it in Sasuke's hand and sighed. "I hope you'll be there ..." And then Sasuke struck her with the hilt of his katana. She fell forwards, into his arms, unconscious.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry for the long wait, however, I had pc troubles. Please keep reviewing!! Anyway Chapter 6 coming soon!! And they're finally off to Hogwarts. This should be interesting ...


	7. Hogwarts part 1

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, especially **White Rose Of Oddity** ^_^ Arigatou gozaimasu!! I hope everyone who reads this enjoys Chapter 6!! Oh and please, please, please review ^_^

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 6:: Hogwarts!!**

Wearily, Hotaru opened her eyes. She was lying on a very comfortable hospital bed, and next to her on the bedside cabinet was a basket of fruit. She smiled slightly, and then sat up slowly.

"So you're awake ..."

Unfazed by the voice, Hotaru turned towards the window and saw Jiraiya sitting casually on one of his toads.

"How long have I been unconscious, Jiraiya-sama?" Hotaru asked softly. She was expecting him to say a day, however ...

"Three days," Jiraiya replied simply.

"Nani?!" She exclaimed. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?!" And she leapt off of the bed and glared at Jiraiya.

"Well ... Tsunade-sama said we should ... let you rest ..."

"I don't have time to be resting! The Port Key will be leaving in a couple of hours and we're not ready!"

"Uhh ... Port Key? What's that?" Jiraiya asked, his expression one of complete cluelessness. The baka ...

"You haven't ... Forgotten ... Have you?" Hotaru asked hesitantly.

Jiraiya frowned slightly, "forgotten what?"

Hotaru sighed and inclined her head, "oh dear ..."

"Nani? What's wrong?" Jiraiya asked, almost innocently.

Hotaru took a deep breath and then raised her head and fixed the San-nin with a steady gaze. "Remember when we were visiting Kakashi-senpai in the hospital, and you showed us the scar Naruto-kun gave you?"

"Hai ..." Jiraiya replied, still frowning.

"Well, remember I read that letter out?"

"Hai ..."

"Well, we're supposed to be leaving for Hogwarts today!"

Jiraiya studied her for a moment, and then he smacked his forehead with his right hand. "I remember now! Well, we'd better get ready and round everyone up."

"Hai! I'll go and find Sai-kun."

"Uhh ... I don't think that's a good idea ..."

"Naze?" Hotaru asked curiously.

"After Tsunade-sama had examined you, to make sure you were alright, Sai-kun confessed to having a secret mission."

"Oh ... What was his mission?"

"Well ... I don't know whether I should tell you, or not ..." Jiraiya replied hesitantly.

"Jiraiya-sama, please tell me." Hotaru asked sweetly.

"Uhh ... Iie, I can't."

"Fine, I'll just tell Tsunade-sama, that you're the one who keeps stealing her sake while she's out of the Hokage's office ..."

"How ... How did you ... Know that I was stealing her sake?" Jiraiya asked, his eyes wide.

"I didn't know you were stealing her sake, I made that up, however, thanks for confessing. Now, tell me what Sai-kun's secret mission was and I'll forget this conversation ever happened, or I'll pay Tsunade-sama a little visit ..."

"Iie!" Jiraiya replied hastily. "Let's talk about this ..."

"There's nothing to talk about, Jiraiya-sama ..."

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you ... Sai-kun's secret mission was to kill Sasuke ..."

"Nani?!" Hotaru replied, her eyes now wide with shock.

"I'm surprised you hadn't already guessed, however, you're instinct has probably faded, you were away for quite some time ..."

"What did you say?" Hotaru asked softly.

"Uhhh ..." Jiraiya began, sweat now trickling down his forehead. "I said that you're instinct has probably faded ..."

"That's what I thought you said. Well, it looks like I'll be paying Tsunade-sama a visit after all ... ojii-san."

"Huh? Ojii-san?! Now wait just a minute ...!" And then Jiraiya sighed. "Arguing is going to get us no-where. Let's calm down, go to Tsunade-chan's office and wait for the others. Ok?"

Hotaru hesitated a moment and then sighed. "Iie. Gomen nasai, Jiraiya-sama, but I have to pay Sai-kun a little visit first ..."

Jiraiya studied her for a moment and then sighed once more, "you see, I told you I shouldn't have said anything." And then Jiraiya closed his eyes and folded his arms. "Hotaru-chan, if you confront Sai-kun, you'll end up regretting it. Please, just forget I said anything." However, when there was no reply, Jiraiya opened his eyes, and found to his dismay, that Hotaru had disappeared.

"Shimatta ...!" Jiraiya cursed under his breath.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A moment later, Hotaru arrived outside Sai's apartment. Even though she'd been unconscious for three days, she was still fully clothed; however she was no longer wearing the tight fitting, white tunic top. Instead, she was wearing the customary black uniform, however, she was missing her dark green Jounin jacket. Her belongings had obviously been taken back to her house.

However, she didn't have time to think about that now. She crept into Sai's apartment, through an open window, however, to her surprise, he wasn't there. Instead, she was confronted by his many nameless paintings and drawings. For someone who didn't have any emotions, his artwork was rather bleak. However, she noticed that the picture of her was happy. Hotaru studied the picture for a moment and then sighed. She didn't have time to admire Sai's artwork, she had to find him. And if he wasn't here, then there was only one other place he'd be ...

A moment later, she reappeared in the dark ANBU basement and found Sai waiting for her.

"Hotaru-chan, I ..."

"Shut up!" She snapped. "Have you any idea how much pain you've caused me?! We were friends, Kizuna! Why on earth would you accept Danzou-dono's mission?! Tell me!"

Sai hesitated a moment and then lowered his head. "You've grown weak, Hotaru-chan. In Root, you have no name. You have no emotions. You have no past. You have no future. There are only the missions. To carry out those missions, is the soul purpose of Root. We exist underground, unseen, so we can support the great tree, Konoha. We live to serve Danzou-sama, who only has Konoha's best interests at heart."

"Does Danzou-sama have Konoha's best interests at heart? I'm not so sure anymore, but even so, if he does have Konoha's best interests at heart, there's a line, and this time, he's crossed it. You and Sasuke-kun were friends! How could you blindly accept any mission to kill your friend?!"

"Sasuke-kun ..." Sai began softly.

"I don't want to hear Sasuke-kun's changed!" Hotaru interrupted him angrily.

"That's enough!"

Hotaru fell silent immediately and turned around to see Danzou making his way towards them.

"I know why you've come, Hotaru-chan." Danzou continued softly, "but please, don't blame Kizuna ..."

However, before Danzou could finish his sentence, Hotaru was already by his side, holding a kunai to his throat. "Sai could've refused the mission. But he didn't. However, I still consider Kizuna-kun a close friend, so I'll forgive Kizuna this time; however I won't be able to forgive you. First you hide the fact that my entire family was killed by nii-san. And then you order my best friend to kill my own brother! How could you Danzou-dono? How could you?! I looked up to you, admired and respected you, even defended you whenever nii-san spoke poorly of you! How could you do this to me?!" Hotaru screamed, the hand holding the kunai trembling with anger.

"Hotaru-chan ... Forgive me ..." Danzou asked softly.

"I will never ..." However at that moment, Sai appeared beside her and placed a warm, but gentle hand over he mouth.

"That's enough, Hotaru-senpai. Danzou-sama was only doing what he thought was right ..." However, Hotaru swiped his hand away, turned slightly to face him, and gazed into his blank eyes, with her tear-filled eyes.

"How can you ..." She muttered shakily. "How can you ... Understand how I ... Feel, Kizuna-kun? You don't have ... Any emotions. If I died today ... You'd forget about me tomorrow."

Sai hesitated a moment and then sighed, "iie. I wouldn't forget you ..."

"Liar!" Hotaru yelled, and clenched her free hand to punch him, when Jiraiya appeared along with six ANBU Black Ops members.

"Hotaru-chan!" Jiraiya almost shouted.

Hotaru, her fist still clenched, hesitated a moment and then sighed. "Sumimasen, Jiraiya-sama." And then she unclenched her fist and turned to face the San-nin. "I don't mean to be so blunt, however, what the hell are you doing here, ojii-san?"

Jiraiya's right eyebrow twitched, however, he quickly regained his composure and sighed. "I'm here to stop you from making a huge mistake. I think Sai-kun regrets what he did, so why don't you two kiss and make up?"

"Ki ... Ki ... Ki ... Kiss ...?!" Hotaru stuttered. "Nani?!"

"I can't believe you fell for it!" Jiraiya laughed. However, in the blink of an eyes, Hotaru and disappeared and reappeared in front of Jiraiya.

"Baka!" She shouted, and punched him in the stomach. The young ANBU Root sent the San-nin flying through the air, past the ANBU Black Ops who had refrained from getting too close, and into a wall.

"It's not fair ..." Jiraiya muttered under his breath, as he struggled to his feet. "Why me?" He quickly straightened himself out and then walked towards Hotaru. However, he passed Hotaru and continued to walk towards Sai and Danzou.

"Before I came here," Jiraiya began in a clear voice. "I visited Tsunade-chan. I knew Hotaru-chan would come here, so I asked Tsunade-chan to give me permission to arrest you, Danzou-dono. So, Danzou-dono, you are under arrest."

"On what grounds, Jiraiya-kun?" Danzou asked softly.

"Danzou-dono, Tsunade-chan is the Godaime Hokage, she doesn't need a reason to arrest someone, and personally, I think she made the right choice. You'll be a lot safer under ANBU Black Ops surveillance, than if you stay here ..."

"I heard that, Jiraiya-sama ...!" Hotaru added angrily.

"You were supposed to." Jiraiya replied bluntly. "So what's it to be? Are you going to come quietly, or am I going to have to use force?"

There was a long awkward silence and then Danzou lowered his head, "very well. I'll come quietly."

Hotaru then disappeared and reappeared next to Sai, who was practically stood next to Danzou.

"What about Sai-kun?" Hotaru asked softly.

"No, Sai-kun's not under arrest. He's part of your team, remember?"

"That's a relief. Arigatou gozaimasu, Jiraiya-sama."

"Dou itashimashite, Hotaru-chan. Let's go, Danzou-dono." Danzou hesitated a moment and then walked towards Jiraiya. However, after a moment, he turned around and glared at Hotaru.

"Hotaru Uchiha, from now on, you are no longer a member of Root, and you are no longer welcome here."

"Do you honestly believe I care, Danzou-san? To tell you the truth, I never wanted to be in Root in the first place, however, when I joined the ANBU ranks, I was too young to be assigned a position in ANBU Black Ops."

Danzou glared at Hotaru for a moment longer, and then turned around once more. The ANBU Black Ops members then surrounded Danzou and following Jiraiya, escorted Danzou from the ANBU Root basement.

Hotaru and Sai remained where they were, however neither spoke. Instead, they just stared blankly into space for what seemed like hours, until a member of ANBU Root appeared.

"Where's Danzou-sama?" The young man asked softly.

Hotaru quickly snapped herself out of her daydream and then turned to face the young ANBU member. "Danzou-sama's been arrested." She replied simply.

"Nani?!" The young ANBU member exclaimed. The elite ninja, whose face was hidden behind his ANBU mask, stared at Hotaru and then turned his attention to Sai. The young man recognised Sai and strode over to him.

"Has Danzou-sama really been arrested?" The young man asked quietly.

"Hai." Sai replied simply.

"Sou ka ... Well, what's going to happen now?"

Sai hesitated a moment and then sighed, "I honestly don't know. However, make sure everyone knows."

"Hai!" And the young ANBU member disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

And then Hotaru sighed, "gomen nasai, Sai-kun, this is all my fault. If only I hadn't come here."

"Iie, Danzou-dono had this coming. Gomen nasai Hotaru-chan, I never meant to hurt you."

Hotaru studied her ANBU subordinate for a moment and then smiled slightly, "you really do care about me, don't you?"

Sai immediately turned a bright shade of red.

"Uhh ... Iie ... I just ... Well ... You're my friend and ...."

"It's alright, Kizuna-kun, I understand. Arigatou."

"Dou itashimashite."

And then Hotaru sighed, "well, we should probably get going."

"Hai," and they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

A moment later, they arrived outside Sai's apartment. "Quickly pack a bag and meet me at my house in two minutes." Hotaru said in a commanding voice. Sai, who was smiling slightly at the fact, that Hotaru was still acting like his senpai, even though she was no longer a member of Root; was about to say, alright, when Hotaru disappeared. Sai hesitated a moment, and then went inside his apartment, quickly packed his backpack and then disappeared in a swirl of ink.

He appeared an instant later outside Hotaru's house. He hadn't it noticed it the first time around, however, this time Sai could sense the change in atmosphere around the house. During Hotaru's absence, Sai had on occasion passed the Uchiha house, and had picked up on the sombre atmosphere. In those days, it was as though the house itself was crying over the loss of the Uchiha clan. However, now the house was calm, even contended. Hotaru's warm personality now emanated from the house, filling Sai's heart with happiness, which was probably the first emotion he'd felt in a long time. Sai then snapped himself out of his thoughts, and cleared his throat.

"Hotaru-senpai? Are you ready?!" However, there was no reply. "Hotaru-senpai ...?!" Sai began, however, Hotaru appeared beside him before he could finish his sentence.

"Gomen, I got a little sidetracked." She replied softly. She was wearing the customary black t-shirt and trousers, and her dark green Jounin jacket. However, what caught Sai's attention the most was her over filled backpack. She couldn't have shoved anything else in there, even if she'd tried. What was she taking with her?

Realising he was daydream, Sai cleared his throat and then studied Hotaru for a moment before frowning. "Uhh ... What sidetracked you?" Sai asked curiously. Hotaru hesitated a moment and then she smiled, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Nani?"

"Ohh ... Nani mo ... I was just ... Well, I was looking through some old photos and ... I found a few of us together ... And it occurred to me that ... We looked ... Really cute ... When we were young!"

Sai's eyes widened, and his jaw almost dropped to the ground. "Don't do that to me again!" He exclaimed, after he'd regained his composure. "I thought you were going to say that we looked really cute together!"

"Kizuna-kun, you're blushing again ..."

"No I'm not," Sai replied hastily, however, even though he was denying it, he was undoubtedly blushing. With some effort, he managed to stop blushing, and then cleared his throat. "Are you ready?" He asked conversationally.

"Hai," Hotaru replied cheerfully.

"Then let's get going." And they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They reappeared outside the Hokage tower an instant later, only to see Jiraiya-sama fly out of the Godaime's window.

Hotaru sighed, "what's that Ero-Sennin done now?" She muttered under her breath.

"Uhh ... Do you think we should see if he's alright?" Sai asked softly.

"Iie, he'll be fine, let's go." And they climbed the outside staircase and a moment later, entered the Godaime's office.

"Nani?!" Tsunade growled, and Hotaru's heart almost stopped with fright.

"Uhh ... umm ... Sumimasen Tsunade-sama ..."

"Oh, Hotaru-chan. Sai-kun." Tsunade interrupted Hotaru in a softer voice. Hotaru had noticed that Naruto and Sakura were already there, however, none of the others had arrived yet.

"Umm ... Tsunade-sama, why did we see Jiraiya-sama flying out of your window?"

"That teme!" Tsunade growled. "Jiraiya came to see me after you disappeared from the hospital, and almost demanded that I arrest Danzou-dono. I gave in to his demand and he disappeared. And then Naruto-kun arrived and told me that he'd been stealing my sake while I've been out of the office!"

Hotaru glanced sideways at Naruto who was trying desperately not to laugh. "You were eavesdropping on us, weren't you?" She asked quietly.

"Hai," Naruto replied simply.

"You know, I wasn't going to tell Tsunade-sama about Jiraiya-sama."

"I know, Hotaru-chan, however, this will go someway towards repaying him for putting me through three years of hell."

"You know, you should feel honoured that you trained with such a renowned shinobi."

"Yeah right ..." Naruto muttered under his breath, however at that moment, Jiraiya appeared beside Hotaru, and Naruto fell silent.

Jiraiya then led a hand on Hotaru's shoulder, "well at least someone here respects me," he said smiling down at her.

"I don't know why." Naruto muttered under his breath, however, Jiraiya heard him.

"Thanks Naruto-kun," Jiraiya replied sarcastically. "I train you for three years, and this is the thanks I get?"

"You trained me, but as I recall ... I paid for everything!" Naruto snapped.

Jiraiya hesitated a moment and then turned to Tsunade, "so, where is everyone?" He asked casually.

"Oi, Ero-Sennin, don't change the subject!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hotaru smiled slightly as she watched Naruto and Jiraiya argue. They were so alike, that they could almost be related, and in a way, Naruto probably saw Jiraiya as family, seeing as though he had no family of his own. Hotaru's smile faded slightly. Sasuke ... He was the only family she had now. Of course, Itachi nii-san was still alive, however, in her heart she knew that he was gone, for good, and there was no way, she'd be able to bring him back. Sasuke on the other hand was gone; however, there was still a chance, that she'd be able to bring him back. Make him see that that twisted man, Orochimaru was only using him. And that revenge really wasn't the answer. However, she had a tough time ahead of her. And then, as if the sun was in tune with her emotions, the rays of light that filtered through the windows of the Godaime's office, dimmed slightly.

However, before Hotaru could dwell on the matter, Naruto interrupted her thoughts.

"Hotaru-chan, can I ask you a question?"

"Hai?"

"Who's Danzou?"

"Oh ... Well ... You see ... Danzou-sama ..."

"Danzou-dono is the head of ANBU Root." Tsunade replied simply.

"ANBU Root?"

"Hai. Surely you've heard of ANBU Black Ops."

"Hai. A few ANBU Black Ops took me in for questioning once."

"Oh ... I remember that ... Anyway, ANBU Root used to be a separate division."

"Used to be?" Hotaru asked curiously.

"You didn't know?"

"Know what ...?" Hotaru asked hesitantly.

"Sarutobi-sensei stopped Danzou-dono from recruiting anyone else a long time ago. He would have put a stop to ANBU Root altogether, however, there were quite a few shinobi who remained loyal to him, so Sarutobi-sensei decided to just leave it at that."

"Sou ka ... I guess the Sandaime recruited the members of Root who weren't loyal to Danzou-dono into ANBU Black Ops?"

"Hai."

"Uhh ... Would you ... Be able to ... Go over that again?" Naruto added softly.

Hotaru smiled slightly, however Tsunade sighed and rolled her eyes. "Alright, Naruto, listen carefully. Shinobi with exceptional skills were recruited into ANBU Black Ops. However, if they were too young, they were handed over to Danzou-dono, who recruited them into ANBU Root."

"Sou ka ..."

"Both Sai and I were members of Root." Hotaru added softly.

"Were?" Sai repeated softly. "I'm fairly certain Danzou-sama said that only you weren't welcome back."

"Surely you don't want to go back after all of this, Kiz ... Sai-kun?"

"What were you going to say, Hotaru-chan?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"Well ... You see ..."

"Sai isn't my real name, Hokage-sama, it's Kizuna." Sai interrupted Hotaru softly. "However, I'd prefer it if everyone still called me Sai."

"Alright." Tsunade replied simply.

And then there was a knock on the office door. Everyone immediately focused their attention on the door.

"Hai!" Tsunade called out in a commanding voice.

And in walked Yamato, followed by Kakashi, followed by Lee-kun and then Neji-kun, who was then followed by three shinobi Hotaru didn't recognise.

"Uhh ... Hotaru-chan, are you sure you need this many people?" Tsunade asked after a moment.

Hotaru hesitated a moment and then turned to face the Godaime. "Hai." She replied simply. However, despite saying that, she didn't actually need everyone now assembled in the Godaime's office. In fact, Dumbledore would probably have a tough time explaining the sudden increase in foreigners to the other teachers at Hogwarts. However, that was his problem, not hers.

And then Tsunade cleared her throat. "Well, considering you're leading this mission, Hotaru-chan, you'd better introduce yourself."

Hotaru's eyes widened. "Nani?!"

"Well, you're the only one who's actually been to Hogwarts, so, it's only natural for the person with the most experience to lead a mission. And that would be you,"

"Shikashi ..." Hotaru began to protest, however Tsunade raised her hand.

"No buts ok? Just hurry up and introduce yourself."

"Hai ..." Hotaru hesitated a moment and then turned to face everyone. "I am Hotaru Uchiha, it's a pleasure to meet you. I already know, Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, Sai-kun, Yamato-taichou, Kakashi-san, Lee-kun, Neji-kun and Jiraiya-sama, so those of you who I don't know, would you please step forward and introduce yourself?"

The shinobi with the ninja hound stepped forward, followed by his two friends.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka, and this is Akamaru."

Hotaru inclined her head slightly, and then turned her attention to the shinobi stood next to Kiba.

"I'm Shino Aburame." The shinobi replied simply.

"Aburame? Why does that name sound familiar?"

"You may be familiar with the name, as the Aburame clan are renown for their use of bugs."

"Sou ka ..." Hotaru replied thoughtfully.

And then she turned to the last shinobi.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara." The shinobi replied lazily.

Hotaru inclined her head slightly, and then sighed. "Is everyone ready?"

"Hai!" Sai, Naruto, Sakura, Lee and Yamato intoned at the same time. Hotaru could tell that they were eager to get going.

"Hai," Kakashi, Jiraiya, Kiba, Neji and Shino intoned at that the same time. They were less enthusiastic, however, Hotaru could see that they were alert and ready.

"Hai ..." Shikamaru replied in the laziest tone of voice Hotaru had ever heard. Even Ron was more enthusiastic than him! It was as if he'd just woken up after being asleep for a hundred years!

However, Hotaru quickly regained her composure, and turned to face the Godaime. "We're ready, Hokage-sama."

"Alright, you're dismissed." Hotaru inclined her head respectfully and then weaved her way through the crowd of people. She then led the way out of the Godaime's office. The few shinobi who were in the corridor, must have thought that the Godaime was mobilising a small army, however, Hotaru paid the onlookers little attention and led her group through the corridor, down the outside stairs, and through the village.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	8. Hogwarts part 2

**Chapter 6:: Hogwarts!!** – Part 2. Enjoy ^_^

When they reached the main gate, Hotaru stopped and turned to face everyone. "Right, wait here, and I'll go find the Port Key." And without another word, she turned and strode off into the distance.

In Dumbledore's letter, the Port Key was supposed to be around here ... Somewhere ... However, considering the fact that when she left Hogwarts, Dumbledore told her that she'd arrive somewhere near Konoha, when she actually arrived nearer Sunagakure, the Port Key could be anywhere ... However, at that moment, she spotted a tatty old boot. She walked over to it, picked it up and then disappeared in a cloud of white smoke and a moment later, reappeared in front of her group.

"Here we go," she said, and then held the boot at arms length so that everyone would be able to place a finger on it.

However, when they stared at her in bewilderment, she sighed. "Just touch it." She almost snapped. Everyone immediately gathered around her and placed a finger on the boot, apart from Akamaru.

"I won't leave Akamaru behind," Kiba insisted, removing his finger from the boot.

"Oh, alright," Hotaru replied, in an exasperated tone of voice. She then lowered the boot, so that Akamaru could place his paw on it. And then, the Port Key activated, and their feet left the ground and they sped forward in a howl of wind and swirling colour. Hotaru, who was now used to using Port Keys kept her eyes open and watched her team mates. They all had their eyes closed, and Sakura looked rather pale. However, in no time at all, their feet had hit the ground. Hotaru quickly regained her balance and remained standing while the others ended up in a heap of bodies, legs and arms, around her. However, instead of helping her friends up, Hotaru remained motionless as her eyes adjusted to the dark. And then, she saw him.

"Glad you could make it, Sasuke-kun."

"Sasuke?" Naruto repeated softly. And then Sasuke came into view and Naruto, who had managed to stand up, charged towards him. However, before Naruto could get close enough, Hotaru grabbed hold of him and restrained him.

"That's enough, Naruto-kun! We're not here to fight ...!"

"Why are you here, teme?!" Naruto exclaimed, interrupting Hotaru.

"Nee-chan asked me to be here of course, dobe. Why else would I be here?"

"Is that true, Hotaru-chan?" Naruto asked, his voice trembling with anger.

"Hai." Hotaru replied simply.

"Naze?!" Naruto

"Because ..."

"Because she thinks you're all useless and wanted someone she could rely on to help her out, dobe." Sasuke interrupted Hotaru. Of course, he wasn't telling the truth, but his words enraged Naruto, who managed to break free of Hotaru's restraint. He then grabbed a kunai and charged towards Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Hotaru called out to him; however, he was completely focused on Sasuke.

"Let him go, nee-chan." Sasuke interrupted Hotaru softly.

"Iie. Not until he's calmed down ..."

"Well, well, isn't it noisy out here tonight." And at that moment Hotaru let go of Naruto and span round to see Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore!" She exclaimed. She then rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I've missed you!"

Albus smiled slightly, and gently patted her head. "I've missed you too. But, not as much as someone else."

Hotaru frowned slightly, and then she heard the familiar booming footsteps of Hagrid. She immediately released Dumbledore and waited until Hagrid was in view, before flinging herself into his large, strong arms.

"Hagrid!" She exclaimed.

"You're looking well, Hotaru." He said replied softly.

She could tell that he was trying not to cry. Had he really missed her that much? However, she pushed that thought to one side and smiled. "Thanks. You're looking well too." And then she frowned slightly. "Where's Fang?" However, before Hagrid could reply, Fang was by his side. However, at that moment, Fang saw Akamaru and started to growl. Hotaru was expecting Akamaru to behave, and act like any ninja hound should, however, Akamaru decided that he was going to growl as well.

"Oh dear," Hotaru muttered under her breath.

"It's alright, Hotaru-chan." Kiba said softly. And he ruffled the fur on Akamaru's head. "Akamaru won't attack him. Will you boy?" Akamaru barked once and Kiba ruffled the fur on his head once more.

"You understood that?" Hotaru asked curiously.

"Of course I understood that." Kiba replied simply, as if anyone in the world could understand their pets. However, considering the things Hotaru had seen in Hogwarts, the ghosts and the talking pictures and anything else she'd missed out, oh and not to mention the magic; she wasn't that surprised that Kiba could understand Akamaru.

Hotaru hesitated a moment and then glared at Dumbledore. "You owe me an apology!" She declared.

Dumbledore, slightly bewildered frowned slightly. "Why? I haven't done anything wrong, have I?"

"Yes. Remember how you assured me that the Port Key would arrive near Konoha?"

"Uhh ... Vaguely ..."

"Well, it arrived nearer Sunagakure, which is three days away from Konoha!"

"Oh ... Sorry about that ... How about I give you a sherbet lemon to make up for it?" And he was just about to reach into one of his pockets for the bag of sweets he usually carried around with him, when Hotaru shook her head.

"Oh no you don't. Not this time. The last 'sherbet lemon' you gave me turned out to be a rather disgusting Bertie Botts Every-Flavour Bean.

Dumbledore hesitated a moment and then sighed, however, Hotaru clearly saw the mischievous glint in the old wizards eye. "You know I would never give you a Bertie Botts Every-Flavour Bean on purpose, don't you?" He asked almost sweetly.

Hotaru sighed, "liar." However, she couldn't help but smile slightly. For the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Dumbledore sure had a sense of humour. In fact, in a way, the old wizard reminded her of an ancient version of either Fred or George.

And then Dumbledore sighed. "Why don't you introduce us, Hotaru? Otherwise it'll be dawn before we get back to Hogwarts."

Hotaru hesitated a moment, and then sighed. "Alright, now listen carefully, Professor Dumbledore, Hagrid." And in the blink of an eye, she had disappeared and reappeared next to Naruto. "This is Naruto Uzumaki. More commonly known as, the number one hyperactive knuckle-headed ninja, however I'm sure Naruto will do. Next we have Sakura Haruno. She's a medical ninja with exceptional skills, and was trained by the Godaime ..."

"Sorry to interrupt, Hotaru, but what happened to the Sandaime?"

Hotaru hesitated a moment and then lowered her head. "He's ..."

"He was killed about three years ago." Jiraiya replied softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Dumbledore replied just as softly.

Jiraiya smiled slightly, "thanks."

"Were you close to him?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"Hai. He was my sensei."

"Sou ka ..." And then Dumbledore inclined his head slightly. At that moment, Hotaru raised her head and gazed sorrowfully at the old wizard. Dumbledore had also lost people close to him. And in their struggle to keep He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at bay, it probably wouldn't be the last time he had to watch someone die. "Hotaru ..."

"Oh, sorry. Right, then there's Sai. He's an old team-mate of mine ..."

"Sai? I recognise that name."

Startled, Hotaru jumped slightly, however she quickly regained her composure and turned to face her brother. "You should do. Sai used to come to the house and train with you."

"Oh, that Sai." Sasuke replied simply. And then he fixed Sai with a steady gaze. "I'm surprised I didn't recognise you back at the Tenchi Bridge. You haven't changed much, have you?"

"Iie." Sai replied simply. "But neither have you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke studied Sai for a moment and then smiled slightly.

"Wow, teme, I didn't know you could smile ..." Naruto said in a cold voice.

"Shut up, dobe."

"Iie ..."

"Oi, oi!" Hotaru interrupted Naruto. "That's enough of that."

"Gomen, Hotaru-chan." Naruto replied softly, however Sasuke remained silent.

Hotaru hesitated a moment, and then sighed. "Sorry about that, Professor."

"That's ok, Hotaru. Please continue."

"Hai. Next we have Kakashi Hatake. He's the leader of Kakashi-han."

"Kakashi-han?"

"Sorry, Team Kakashi."

"Sou ka ... And you said he's a Jounin? He's the same rank as you then, Hotaru?"

"Nani?" Naruto suddenly exclaimed. "You're a Jounin?"

"Of course I am. All members of ANBU are Jounin."

"So Sai's ..."

"Yes, he's a Jounin." Hotaru replied in an exasperated tone of voice. "Don't you remember what Tsunade-sama said? They only recruit shinobi with exceptional skills into ANBU. Which means you have to be Jounin level. If you're not a Jounin when you join the ranks of ANBU members, then you're automatically promoted. And you don't have to take the Jounin exam."

"Hontou ni?"

"Hai."

"Then it's decided. I'll become a member of ANBU and become a Jounin!"

"Uhhh ... Hate to break it to you, Naruto-kun, but you're not quite Jounin level yet ..." Jiraiya replied softly.

"Ok ... What level would you say I'm at, Ero-Sennin?"

"You'd probably pass the Chuunin exam now, however, as I said, you've still got a long way to go before you reach Jounin level. I suppose you could always take the Chuunin exam when we get back and join Iruka-sensei in the ninja academy ..."

"Naze?"

"Because you'd probably learn something from your old sensei."

"Teme ..."

"Oi, that's enough Naruto. Anyway, next we have Yamato-taichou. He was Kakashi-sensei's replacement while Kakashi-sensei recovered in hospital."

"You were in hospital?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"Hai. But, don't worry, I'm fine now." Kakashi replied softly.

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"Hai. I was only in hospital because I'd used up too much chakra. It's nothing to worry about. As I said, I'm fine now."

"Well ..."

"Professor Dumbledore, if Kakashi-sensei says he's fine, then he's fine." Hotaru interrupted the old wizard sternly.

"Alright. Who's next then?"

"Next we have Rock Lee, however, I'm afraid I don't know much about him."

"That's ok Hotaru-chan." And at that moment Lee stepped forward. "I am Rock Lee!" He exclaimed. "In Konoha I am known as Konoha's Handsome Green Beast Of Youth!"

"Or Bushy-brow ..." Naruto muttered under his breath. However, Lee heard Naruto and turned to face the blonde-haired shinobi.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Bushy-brow?!" Lee exclaimed.

"I've lost count ..." Naruto replied simply. "However, if you shaved your eyebrows then I wouldn't need to call you Bushy-brow ..."

"Never!" Lee exclaimed. "As long as Gai-sensei has bushy-brows, I will have bushy-brows!"

"Then I will continue to call you Bushy-brow." Naruto sighed.

"Fine!" And Lee folded his arms and turned his back on Naruto.

"Yareyare ..." Hotaru sighed and then cleared her throat. "Alright, next we have Neji Hyuuga. Again, I don't know a lot about Neji."

"Surely you've heard of the Hyuuga Household, Hotaru-chan?" Neji asked softly.

"Hai. However, I don't see how your heritage has anything to do with this. Professor Dumbledore wants to get to know you. If you want to tell him about the Hyuuga Household, you can talk to him at a later time. However, at this rate it really will be dawn before we reach Hogwarts!"

Neji hesitated a moment and then sighed, "ok. Well then, I'm also a Jounin. However, I'm not a member of ANBU Black Ops."

"So you don't have to become a member of Black Ops to become a Jounin?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Iie, Professor Dumbledore. However, please don't get us started on that subject again ..." And she gave Naruto a meaningful glance.

"Nani? I wasn't going to say anything ..."

"Just making sure ... Anyway, next we have Jiraiya-sama. He's one of the San-nin."

"Sou ka ..." And then Dumbledore did something he rarely did. He bowed. He bowed so low that if his beard hadn't been tucked into his belt, it would've touched the ground. And then he straightened up and watched as Jiraiya turned a bright red colour.

"Wow ... That's never happened to me before ..." Jiraiya muttered under his breath.

"Liar!" Naruto replied, folding his arms.

"Why you ...!" Jiraiya replied, a vein in his temple throbbing.

"Alright, that's enough of that you two." And then Hotaru realised that she wasn't going to be watching over Harry and his friends this term, she was going to be keeping an eye on her team ... And then she sighed. "Alright, next we have Kiba and his ninja hound Akamaru."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." And Kiba respectfully inclined his head slightly.

"Ari ... ga ... tou ..." Dumbledore replied hesitantly.

Kiba smiled slightly and Akamaru barked. "He says it's a pleasure to meet you too."

Dumbledore smiled slightly, "arigatou, Akamaru." And Akamaru barked again.

"Ok, next we have Shino Aburame."

"Aburame?" Dumbledore repeated thoughtfully. "So he must be from that bug clan you told me about?"

"Hai," Hotaru replied simply.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." Dumbledore continued softly.

However, Shino didn't reply.

"Oh don't worry about him." Kiba added, while Hotaru glared at Shino. "Shino-kun's a man of very few words."

"Sou ka ..." Dumbledore replied softly. I feel sorry for him. He's going to have a tough time fitting in, Dumbledore thought solemnly. "Alright, Hotaru, who's next?"

**Wait, I haven't finished glaring at Shino-kun!** Hotaru's inner voice snapped. However, with a sigh, she stopped glaring at Shino. "Well, next we have Shikamaru Nara."

"Hey." Shikamaru said lazily.

Dumbledore smiled slightly and gave Hotaru a meaningful look.

"Hai, uncanny isn't it? They're so alike, however I'd say Shikamaru's lazier."

Naruto frowned slightly, his attention focused on Hotaru and then the old wizard. "Can you ... Umm ..." Naruto began hesitantly. "Read each other's minds?"

"Oh no," Dumbledore replied simply. "It's just Shikamaru reminds us of someone we know."

"Who?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You'll see." Hotaru replied mysteriously.

"What a pain ..." Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

And then Hotaru sighed. "And last but not least, my brother, Sasuke Uchiha."

Dumbledore studied Sasuke for a moment and then smiled slightly. "Sou ka ... Hotaru's told me all about you, Sasuke."

"Has she?" Sasuke replied coldly.

"Hai. She cares about you, probably more than you know." Hotaru sighed. Dumbledore was right, she did care about Sasuke. However, would Sasuke care? She hoped, with time, she'd be able to get the old Ssasuke back. Of course, Dumbledore wasn't aware of their situation. He wasn't aware of the fact that only Hotaru and Sasuke were left now. However, Hotaru wanted to keep it that way. She didn't want to burden him with her troubles when he already had Harry to worry about. "Alright. Now that the introductions are out of the way, I can tell you a little about Hogwarts, before we head back." Dumbledore then cleared his throat and shifted his weight slightly, so that he no longer looked laid back. After all, he was the Headmaster of Hogwarts. "Miss Uchiha, would you kindly stand beside me?" The old wizard asked formerly.

"Hai!" Hotaru replied and in the blink of an eye disappeared and reappeared next to Dumbledore.

"Miss Uchiha?" Naruto repeated softly.

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm afraid, Mr Uzumaki, that Hogwarts is a very formal school."

"Nani?" Naruto sighed. "A formal school?"

Hotaru sighed. "You'll get used to it, Naruto-kun. Anyway, please allow Professor Dumbledore to continue."

"Thank you, Miss Uchiha. As I was saying Hogwarts is a very formal school. However, sometimes formality is over-looked." And Hotaru smiled slightly. Fred and George's actions were, more often than not, over-looked. "So, let's skip the formalities for now. Now, even though I haven't introduced myself properly, I'm sure you already know who I am. However, just to make sure, I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. And this is Hagrid. For the past seven years, Hotaru has helped me keep an eye on one of our students at Hogwarts, and I am forever in her debt. Unfortunately, I have to call upon her skills one more time. However, this time, there is a whole team of you." And then he turned slightly to face Hotaru. "I must admit, I wasn't expecting you to be accompanied by quite so many people, Hotaru."

"Gomen." Hotaru replied simply.

"Iie. It's ok. I mean, the more the merrier, right? And Fred and George will be happy."

Hotaru smiled slightly, "they certainly will."

"Who are Fred and George?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You'll see," Hotaru replied mysteriously.

"One word of advice, Naruto, just don't eat anything they give you ..." Dumbledore said softly.

"Naze?"

"Because you might end up in the hospital wing." The old wizard replied simply.

"They sound like trouble." Yamato muttered under his breath. And Hotaru burst out laughing. "Nani?" Yamato asked curiously.

"Oh nothing ..." Hotaru giggled. "You'll see ..."

"Anyway," Dumbledore interrupted Hotaru. "The school term hasn't started yet, so you'll have time to get used to Hogwarts and also have time to practice using a wand."

"Won't we be able to use our normal ninja tools?" Naruto asked softly.

"No. This is a magic school after all, Naruto, not a ninja academy. It would look most peculiar if you tried to perform a spell with a kunai." And Hotaru burst out laughing. She could just imagine Naruto trying to perform the Summoning Charm with one of his kunai. And then she realised that the blonde-haired shinobi was actually glaring at her.

He continued to glare at her for a moment, and then fixed Dumbledore with a steady gaze. "So, these wands, what do they look like?" The blonde-haired shinobi asked curiously.

Dumbledore hesitated a moment and then sighed. "Hotaru, would you give a little demonstration, please?"

"Hai. Watch closely, ok?" She then, in one fluid motion, removed her wand from underneath her dark green Jounin jacket and held it loosely in her hand.

"It's a piece of wood ..." Naruto sighed.

"That's what I thought at first," Hotaru replied softly. "But it's no ordinary piece of wood.

"It looks troublesome ..." Shikamaru added.

"I thought you'd say that." Hotaru sighed.

"Well, I like the look of it." Yamato added quietly.

"Arigatou, Yamato-taichou. Now, as I said, watch closely." She took a deep breath and then said in a clear voice, "_Accio!_" And at once Naruto's ninja tool bag went flying through the air towards her. She caught it and then smiled. "Easy!"

"Uhhh ... We have to learn how to do that?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh, not just that, you have to learn other spells as well." Dumbledore replied cheerfully.

"So ... Just how many weeks do we have to practice?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"A couple of weeks." Dumbledore replied casually.

"Nani?" Kiba exclaimed.

"A couple of weeks?" Sakura repeated. "How do you expect us to pick that up in a couple of weeks?! I mean, it'd take Naruto the best part of five years to get that!"

"Oi!" Naruto exclaimed.

"She's right," Sai added softly.

"Did I ask you for your opinion?" Naruto snapped.

"Iie ..."

"That's enough." Hotaru interrupted Sai. "I know it looks difficult, however, it's easier than it looks. Honestly. Naruto, even you can't go wrong with this. And besides, Professor Dumbledore and I will be around to give you a hand. And I'm sure I can persuade old Snape to lend a hand."

"Professor Snape ..." Dumbledore corrected Hotaru.

"Gomen." Hotaru apologised softly.

However, Dumbledore smiled slightly. He was well aware of the fact that Hotaru, Harry, Ron and Hermione loathed Snape, along with almost all of Gryffindor House. And then the old wizard sighed. "Well, I suggest we head back now. Lead the way, Hagrid."

And Hargid turned and started walking back towards Hogwarts.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finally, chapter 6 is finished!! I won't say chapter 7 coming soon, because I don't know when I'll be starting it; as I'd like to do a couple of chapters on my other fanfic Payback and start a Bleach/Naruto crossover, which I've been meaning to do for a while. Anyway, hope you liked chapter 6!! Oh, and please review!! ^_^


	9. Trouble Aboard The Hogwarts Express P1

**Sorry, I haven't updated this story in ages however, please enjoy chapter 7 part 1 ^_^**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 7:: Trouble Aboard The Hogwarts Express ...**

"Do we really have to wear these uniforms?" Sakura sighed, as she adjusted her plain black school robes.

Hotaru sighed. "Hai."

Sakura hesitated a moment and then frowned slightly, "but you're not wearing your uniform."

"That's because I'm going to get changed on the train later. However, most first years come to platform nine and three-quarters wearing their uniforms."

"We have to pretend to be first years?" Sakura exclaimed. And then her eyes widened, "but that means we won't be in the same classes."

Hotaru sighed, "we might not be in the same classes, anyway. It depends on the house you're put in; however, we'll be in same year. Remember, Dumbledore told you that while you're here, you'll be transfer students. Only Dumbledore, myself, Harry, Ron and Hermione and some of the other teachers will know who you really are. However, Dumbledore made it very clear to me that because you're transfer students and therefore new to Hogwarts, that you have to make a good first impression. And he also made it clear to me that, to make your transfer to Hogwarts more official, you'll have to go through the first year ceremony."

"What ceremony?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I thought I'd already told you? All first years get to Hogwarts across the great lake in small, enchanted boats. Then they're lead to the Great Hall, usually by McGonagall, who's the head of Gryffindor house, where the Sorting Ceremony takes place in front of all the other students, which I must say will be quite an audience. Once you've been sorted by the sorting hat, you'll join your house table."

"How will we know which table to join?" Sakura asked softly.

"Oh, you'll know." Hotaru replied with a slight smile. "However, I will warn you that you'll probably be deaf after the ceremony."

Sakura smiled slightly, "I guess this sorting ceremony is rather important."

Hotaru nodded, "yeah, it is." And then Hotaru frowned slightly. "Do you know anything about the four houses?" She asked softly.

"Not really, and I can't even remember the names of the houses. They're rather complicated."

"Hm, I found that, but trust me, you'll get used to it. Ok, the four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I'm in Gryffindor, along with Harry, Ron and Hermione. All of Ron's relatives are also in Gryffindor, and personally it's the best house, but I would say that. Students who are brave of heart, daring and chivalrous usually end up in Gryffindor. So I suppose Naruto will end up in Gryffindor."

"Naruto?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well, he seems brave of heart and he comes across as daring." Hotaru replied simply.

Sakura hesitated a moment and then sighed, "he is brave of heart and daring."

Hotaru smiled slightly. Next is Hufflepuff, and students who are just and loyal, patient and unafraid of toil end up there. Or there's Ravenclaw. Students, who end up in Ravenclaw, have a ready mind and enjoy learning. So I suppose, you'll probably end up there. And then there's Slytherin, and students who end up Slytherin are rather cunning."

"I'd rather end up in Gryffidnor." Sakura replied softly.

Hotaru smiled slightly, "everyone says that, but it doesn't really matter which house you're in."

"Well, I don't want to be in Slytherin, that's for sure." Sakura replied firmly.

Hotaru smiled slightly, "that's what Harry was thinking when he put the sorting hat on his head. However, if you wish with all your heart to be in a particular house, then the sorting hat will listen to you and place you in that house."

"But what if my head and my heart are saying two different things? Should I follow my heart or listen to reason?"

Hotaru hesitated a moment and then sighed, "you should always follow your heart."

Sakura smiled slightly, "thanks Hotaru-chan."

"Don't mention it, Sakura-chan."

Platform nine and three quarters was now starting to fill up. Hotaru could easily pick out the new students. Not only were they shorter than everyone else, but they were also sticking very close to their parents, unwilling to take that first step into the world of magic which would change their lives forever. The older students on the other hand were socialising with friends. The hot topic for discussion was of course the Quidditch World Cup. Some of the students who had been able to get tickets were proudly showing off their souvenirs to their jealous friends. And then, Hotaru saw Fred and George making their way through the crowd of people towards the Hogwarts Express, the gleaming scarlet steam engine that would transport them all to Hogwarts School. However, she didn't have time to stand around and think about that now. She quickly grabbed hold of Sakura's arm, and dragged the bewildered pink-haired kunoichi through the crowd of people.

And then Hotaru saw Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were saying goodbye to a plump woman, with flaming red hair, just like Ron's. Hotaru smiled slightly, so that was Ron's mum, Mrs Weasley.

Hotaru loosened her grip on Sakura's arm and approached the little group.

"Hey!" She called out cheerfully.

Harry, Ron and Hermione spun around to look at her, their eyes wide. "Hotaru!" They intoned in unison.

"Long time no see," Hotaru replied, smiling broadly.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked curiously.

"Do I need a reason to see my three best friends?" Hotaru replied simply.

"Well ... No ..." Ron replied hesitantly, his cheeks a bright red colour. "But we thought you weren't coming back ..."

"Why Ron, I do believe you're blushing." Mrs Weasley interrupted with a slight smile.

"Mum!" Ron exclaimed, and Hotaru burst out laughing.

Ron immediately cleared his throat, and tried to act as casual as possible. "Hotaru, I'd like you to meet my mum."

Hotaru released Sakura's arm, walked towards Mrs Weasley, and then held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs Weasley."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you too, Hotaru. Thank you for looking after Ron."

Hotaru blushed slightly, "hey, don't mention it."

"You're such a kind young woman," Mrs Weasley continued, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "I'd be thrilled to have someone like you as my daughter-in-law."

Hotaru's eyes widened and Ron almost chocked on the Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Bean Harry had offered him.

"Well ... I'm honoured ... You think that way ... Mrs Weasley ..." Hotaru replied hesitantly. "But, well ... I'm afraid that it'd be ... Impossible for Ron and I ... To date ... You see ... I already have ... Feelings for someone else ..."

Mrs Weasley smiled sincerely. "Hold onto that special person, won't you, Hotaru? You never know what might happen."

Hotaru sighed, "I'll try my best ... But it's kind of complicated ..."

However, before Hotaru could continue her sentence, she heard two familiar voices calling her name.

"Hey Hotaru!" The two voices called out and Hotaru released Mrs Weasley's hand. With a smile, she turned around and saw Fred and George walking towards their growing group.

"Hey Fred, George." Hotaru replied cheerfully.

"How are you?" Fred asked, smiling broadly.

"How was Konoha?" George added, also smiling broadly.

"I'm fine, thanks. And Konoha hadn't changed all that much. Although, there's a new Hokage there now."

"Really?" Fred and George intoned at the same time.

"Hn ... Unfortunately, Sarutobi-sensei was killed, but I'll tell you about that later ..."

However, at that moment, they were joined by two more red-haired guys.

"What's going on here?" Asked the taller of the two.

"Hey Bill," Fred replied cheerfully.

"This is Hotaru, Ron's friend." George added, cheerfully.

"Hotaru," Fred continued, "this is Bill and Charlie."

"They're our older brothers." George finished simply.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Hotaru replied with a slight smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," replied the shorter of the two. "I'm Charlie Weasley." And Charlie held out his right hand.

Hotaru took Charlie's hand in her right hand and shook it. She noticed that his hand was rather callused, however, that was probably due to the fact that Charlie worked with dragons in Romania. Hotaru also noticed that Charlie, was built like the twins. He was shorter and stockier than Percy and Ron, who were both long and lanky. He had a broad, good-natured face, which was weather-beaten and so freckly that he looked almost tanned. And unsurprisingly, his arms were rather muscly, however, what caught Hotaru's attention the most, was the large shiny burn on his right arm.

And then Hotaru released Charlie's hand and turned to face Bill.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Hotaru. I'm Bill Weasley." And Bill also held out his right hand. Hotaru, smiling slightly, took Bill's hand and shook it. She knew that he worked for the wizarding bank, Gringotts and was well aware of the fact that, he had been Head Boy at Hogwarts, so Hotaru had always assumed that Bill would be an older version of Percy; fussy about rule-breaking and fond of bossing everyone around. But Bill was, to put it simply, cool. He was tall, just like Percy and Ron, however Bill had long hair, which he'd tied back in a ponytail. And Hotaru noticed that his clothes wouldn't have looked out of place at a rock concert. However, she was more interested in his earring; or rather the fang that was dangling from it.

"Why, Hotaru," George said teasingly, forcing her out of her daydream like state. "I do believe your blushing."

Hotaru's eyes narrowed slightly, however she calmly released Bill's hand and turned to face George. She hesitated a moment and then exclaimed, "I am not blushing!"

"If you say so," Fred added, teasingly.

"Do you want me to hex you?" Hotaru asked pointedly.

"Not really," the twins replied in unison.

"Then I suggest ..." However, at that moment Hotaru realised that she'd forgotten all about Sakura. "Sorry, Sakura, I didn't mean to ignore you." And everyone turned to face the pink-haired kunoichi.

"That's ok, Hotaru." Sakura replied, blushing slightly.

Hotaru smiled slightly and then cleared her throat, "everyone, I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine."

Sakura inclined her head slightly, "I'm Sakura Haruno. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Harry frowned slightly. "Is she ...?"

Hotaru smiled slightly, "yes. Sakura is in fact a medical kunoichi, who was trained by the new Hokage."

"Really?!" Fred and George exclaimed at the same time.

"Hai," Sakura replied simply.

"Then you've got to be a Jounin." Fred added, his eyes wide.

"If you're a Jounin, you'd be the same rank as Hotaru. That'd mean you're extremely strong. So, what rank are you?" Ron asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm not a Jounin." Sakura replied, blushing slightly. "I'm a Chuunin."

"Why aren't you a Jounin?" Ron asked curiously.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped. "There's no need to interrogate Sakura!"

"What? I was only asking."

"But ..." Hermione began but Sakura interrupted her.

"It's ok, I don't mind telling you. I'm not a Jounin yet, because I'm not ready to be a Jounin. However, I plan to take the Jounin exam, when I'm ready."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." Hermione said softly. "Isn't it Ron? Harry?"

"Yeah," Ron replied unenthusiastically.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped.

"What? I'm only expressing how I feel. If Hotaru's come back for one more year, I don't see why she had to bring someone else. I'd have preferred it, if it had just been her."

"Ron, you can't say things like that!" Hermione exclaimed. "Say something Harry!" However, Harry agreed with Ron, so decided to keep quiet.

"What is it with you two?! You could at least appreciate the fact that Sakura has come all this way to help Hotaru."

"Hotaru doesn't need any help though," Ron replied grumpily. "She'll do just fine on her own. She took care of us by herself last time, didn't she? I mean, if it wasn't for her, we probably wouldn't be here right now."

"That's true, but ..."

"That's enough, Hermione. Ron's entitled to his own opinions, however, the same goes for you too Ron. Hermione does have a point; you could at least try and get along with Sakura and the others."

"There are others?" Ron asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah."

"Why?" Ron exclaimed.

"Because ... Well ... I'll tell you when the time is right, ok?"

"Which will be never ..." Ron muttered under his breath.

"Do you want me to hex you, Ron Weasley? I know a few good ones now."

Ron sighed, "no ..."

"Then I suggest you keep quiet ..."

And then Bill cleared his throat. "Uhh ... I don't mean to interrupt but, what are you guys talking about?"

"Oh ... I just assumed you knew who I am. Sorry Bill."

"That's ok. So who are you?"

"Well, I'm not actually a witch." Hotaru replied softly. "I'm actually a kunoichi, however, only your family, Harry, Hermione and a few teachers know. As far as everyone else is concerned, I'm a witch. For the past three years I've protected Harry, Ron and Hermione from You-Know-Who. However, last year was supposed to be my final year at Hogwarts; but Dumbledore ..."

"I knew Dumbledore was behind this!" Harry exclaimed.

Hotaru sighed, "kuso ... Well, I guess there's no point denying it anymore. You're right Harry, Dumbledore did ask me to come back for one more year; however he also asked me to bring along some friends."

Harry sighed, "I bet Dumbledore asked you to come back after the incident at the Quidditch World Cup."

Hotaru sighed, "yeah."

"But we can take care of ourselves!" Harry exclaimed.

"I know you can, Harry, but Dumbledore's worried. And besides, I don't mind being back here. In fact, I missed Hogwarts ... And ... Well, let's just say that it'll be nice to get away from Konoha for a while."

Ron frowned, "did something happen?"

Hotaru hesitated a moment and then inclined her head. There was a long pause and then Sakura spoke, "seven years ago, Hotaru's older brother, Itachi Uchiha murdered her entire family. Her superior, Danzo, failed to inform her of this fact while she was at Hogwarts. However, that's just the start of her problems."

Hotaru sighed and raised her head, "arigatou Sakura-chan."

"Dou itashimashite." Sakura replied softly.

There was another long pause and then Harry spoke. "Hotaru ... Uhh ... I'm sorry ..." He said hesitantly.

"Hey, it's ok." Hotaru replied, with a slight smile. "However, at Hogwarts I'll have the chance to clear my head and sort things out before I return to Konoha." And then Hotaru sighed, "anyway, this isn't the time to be talking about my troubles. The train will be leaving soon. Oh, and one more thing, Dumbledore has allowed us to have a carriage all to ourselves up front, so you're more than welcome to join us."

"Thanks," Harry replied simply.

And then Charlie spoke. "Well, have fun. And I might see you all sooner than you think." He said, with a slight smile.

"Why?" Fred asked curiously.

"You'll see," Charlie replied mysteriously. "Just don't tell Percy I mentioned it ... it's 'classified information, until such time as the Ministry sees fit to release it', after all."

"Yeah, I sort of wish I was back at Hogwarts this year," Bill added, looking almost wistfully at the train.

"_Why?"_ George asked impatiently.

"You're going to have an interesting year," Bill replied, his eyes twinkling. "I might even get time off to come and watch a bit of it ..."

"You might come and watch a bit of _what?!"_ Ron exclaimed.

But at that moment, the whistle blew, and Mrs Weasley chivvied them towards the train doors.

"Thanks for having us to stay, Mrs Weasley," said Hermione as they climbed on board and closed the door. They then leant out of the nearest window to talk to her.

"Yeah, thanks for everything, Mrs Weasley," said Harry.

"Oh, it was my pleasure, dears," Mrs Weasley replied fondly. "I'd invite you to come and stay with us at Christmas, but ... well, I expect you're all going to want to stay at Hogwarts, what with ... one thing and another."

"Mum!" Ron exclaimed irritably. "What do you know that we don't?!"

"You'll find out this evening, I expect," Mrs Weasley replied, with a slight smile. "It's going to be very exciting ... mind you, I'm glad they've changed the rules this year ..."

"What rules?!" Harry, Ron, Fred and George exclaimed at the same time.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will tell you ... now, behave, won't you? Especially you two," and she glared at the twins.

However, at that moment, the pistons hissed loudly, and the train began to move.

"Tell us what's happening at Hogwarts!" Fred bellowed out of the window, as Mrs Weasley, Bill and Charlie sped away from them. "What rules have they changed this year?"

But Mrs Weasley only smiled and waved. Before the train had rounded the corner, she, Bill and Charlie had Disapparated.

Fred sighed, "well, we might as well make our way up front."

Hotau smiled slightly, "yeah."

"Do you know something we don't, Hotaru?" Harry asked, frowning.

At that moment, Fred, George and Ron rounded on her. "You do, don't you?" They intoned at the same time. "You know what's happening at Hogwarts."

"Look, even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. Like Mrs Weasley said, you'll just have to wait and see."

George sighed, "you're mean."

"I know, however, it can't be helped. Now, do you want to stand here all day?"

They hesitated a moment and then sighed, "no."

"Right, then let's go." And without another word, Hotaru set off down the train towards the carriage Dumbledore had reserved for them.

When they reached the carriage, they were greeted by Naruto's loud voice. "Where have you been, Hotaru-chan?" The blonde-haired shinobi exclaimed. "You said you'd be right back, but you've been ages!"

"Gomen, Naruto-kun."

Naruto glared at Hotaru for a moment and then sighed, "it's alright, Hotaru-chan. So, which one's Harry Potter?"

Hotaru studied Naruto for a moment, and then sighed. "Why have you taken such an interest in Harry recently?"

"No ... reason ... Hotaru-chan ..."

"Alright, Naruto-kun, what are you up to?"

"Nothing!" The blonde-haired shinobi exclaimed. However, Hotaru knew Naruto was lying.

She took a deep breath, clasped her hands together to form a hand sign and then said in a clear voice, "kai!"

"Wha ..." But, before Naruto could do anything, it was too late. His eyes glazed over and he stared blankly at Hotaru.

"Now, Naruto, tell me why you've taken an interest in Harry all of a sudden."

"I've taken an interest in Harry," Naruto replied in a flat tone of voice. "Because I want to try my new jutsu out on him."

"And what jutsu would that be?" Hotaru asked softly.

"My new Sexy Jutsu of course." Naruto replied without hesitation in that same flat tone of voice. "I can't test it out on Jiraiya, because he'll inform Tsunade no baa-chan, and she'll leave me black and blue for months. And I can't test it out on Kakashi-sensei either, because he'll make me do really stupid missions when we get back to Konoha. And I doubt I could catch Yamato or Sai off guard. And Iruka-sensei's not here, so that leaves Harry and his friends. It wouldn't work on Hermione, so I had to choose between Harry and Ron. While we were at Hogwarts, I did a little investigating and eventually came to the conclusion that Harry would be my best choice."

"How come?" Hotaru asked curiously.

"Simple, Ron's a lot weaker than Harry, and therefore not worth my time."

"Not ... Worth ... His time?" Ron repeated in disbelief.

"Kuso ..." Hotaru muttered under her breath. "Ron, don't ..." But before she could finish her sentence, Ron had appeared beside her, his wand pointing at Naruto.

"Let me hex him." Ron said through gritted teeth.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Hotaru replied with a sigh.

"Why not?!" Ron exclaimed. "You heard what he said, didn't you? He deserves to be hexed."

"You're right, Ron, he does deserve to be hexed, but I can't let you hex him here."

"Why not?!"

"Because, if you don't mind, Ron Weasley, I'd like us all to get to Hogwarts in one piece! Look, I'll deal with Naruto later, ok?"

Ron hesitated a moment and then stuffed his wand back in his pocket. "Alright ..."

Hotaru hesitated a moment and then in a clear voice said, "han!"

Naruto's eyes regained their focus, however he couldn't understand why Harry and his friends were glaring at him.

"Uhhh ... Did I say something I shouldn't have?"

Hotaru sighed, "just sit down, Naruto-kun. I'll deal with you later."

"What have I done now?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Never mind, Naruto-kun," Hotaru replied sternly. "Now sit down."

Naruto hesitated a moment and then sat down next to Jiraiya. "What did I say?" He asked his sensei softly.

Jiraiya sighed, "I won't go into the details, but I will say this; you won't live long enough to become the next Hokage."

Naruto inclined his head slightly, "great ..."

However, before Naruto could finish his sentence, Hotaru cleared her throat. "I'd like to start the introductions, so please make yourselves comfortable." And without another word, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down in the seats opposite Naruto. The blonde-haired shinobi smiled slightly, however Harry, Ron and Hermione simply glared at him.

"It's all over for me ..." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Well, if it's any consolation, Naruto-kun, I won't forget you when I'm eating ramen," Jiraiya replied with a slight smile.

"Ra ... Ramen?" Naruto replied hesitantly. And then the blonde-haired shinobi leapt to his feet. "There's no way some wizard's going to stop me from going back to Konoha to eat Ichiraku ramen!"

"Baka ..." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

However, before Naruto could reply, Hotaru cleared her throat. "That's enough, Naruto, now sit down before you make an even bigger fool of yourself."

"But ..."

"I said sit!" And without another word Naruto sat down.

Sakura studied Naruto for a moment and then sighed, before silently makin her way towards Sasuke, however instead of sitting down next to her former team-mate, she carried on walking towards Kakashi and Yamato.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked the two Jounin softly.

"Why would we mind, Sakura?" Yamato replied softly.

"I just wanted to make sure," and with a smile, the pink-haired kunoichi sat down in between Kakashi and Yamato.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	10. Trouble Aboard The Hogwarts Express P2

**Ok, here's Chapter 7 part 2 ^_^**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Now only Fred and George remained standing. They scanned the crowd and eventually, their eyes fell on Sai. Their eyes began to sparkle and Hotaru could see that they were already plotting something. Hotaru smiled slightly. Fred and George had definitely picked the wrong opponent. They would have been better off picking someone like Lee ...

However, Hotaru watched with interest as Fred and George casually walked over to Sai and stood in front of him. "Do you mind if we sit here?" Fred asked cheerfully.

"No," Sai replied simply, and was about to move across so that the Weasley twins could sit together, when George stopped him.

"It's alright, you don't have to move," George said with a mischievous smile, and he promptly sat down on Sai's left hand side.

And before Sai could protest, Fred had sat down on Sai's right hand side.

Hotaru smiled slightly, and then cleared her throat. "Alright, before I begin the introductions ..."

"Harry," Ron sighed, interrupting Hotaru. "Remember Bagman, at the World Cup? He wanted to tell us what's happening at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, I remember." Harry replied with a sigh. "Hey, perhaps it has something to do with the Quidditch World Cup? Perhaps the Irish team is coming to Hogwarts to recruit new members?"

"Could be," Ron replied thoughtfully. "Hey, if you were Irish, Harry, you'd make the team easily."

"You reckon?"

"Yeah! I mean, you're probably one of the best Seekers in school."

"That's not true. Cedric's pretty good." Harry replied softly.

"No he's not!" Fred and George exclaimed at the same time. "Harry, if it hadn't of been for those dementors, you would've stayed on your broom."

Harry smiled slightly, "thanks, but I actually wasn't thinking about that incident. I really think Cedric's a good Seeker."

"You're kidding, right?" Fred and George intoned at the same time. "Cedric's just lucky, that's all."

Harry hesitated a moment and then sighed, "if you say so." It was obvious that Fred and George loathed Cedric. They still hadn't forgiven the captain and Seeker of the Hufflepuff house Quidditch team, for beating Gryffindor in the first Quidditch match last year.

And then Ron sighed, "but I still can't believe my own mother won't tell me what's going on. She's so ..."

"Excuse me," Hotaru interrupted Ron in a stern tone of voice. "I would appreciate it, if I had everyone's attention."

"Sorry," Ron replied softly.

"Now, where ..."

However, at that moment Hermione raised a finger to her lips, "shh!" She exclaimed. Hotaru frowned slightly, and then she heard the familiar drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

"... Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the Headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore ... the man's such a Mudblood lover ... and Durmstrang doesn't admit that sort of riff-raff. But mother didn't like the idea of me going to school so far away. Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. Durmstrang students actually _learn_ them, not just the defence rubbish we do ..."

"So, he thinks Durmstrang would have suited him, does he?" Herrmione said angrily. "I wish he _had_ gone, and then we wouldn't have had to put up with him."

Harry frowned slightly, "Durmstrang's another wizarding school?"

"Yes," Hermione replied matter-of-factly, "and it's got a horrible reputation. According to _An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe_, it puts a lot of emphasis on the Dark Arts."

Hotaru frowned slightly, "I wonder why Malfoy was talking about another wizarding school.

Ron shrugged, "who knows. But I think I've heard of Durmstrang before. Do you know where it is, Hermione?"

Hermione sighed, "no-body knows where it is."

Harry frowned slightly, "er ... why not?"

"Do neither of you read anything?" Hermione replied irritably.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and then turned their attention to Hermione and shook their heads.

Hermione sighed, "I doubt you know anything about other wizarding schools either," she snapped, rounding on Fred and George.

The Weasley twins gave Hermione a pained look, "Hermione shame on you," Fred began, "for thinking that we know nothing about other wizarding schools." George finished.

"Then why don't you tell us all about Durmstrang." Hermione replied icily.

"Uhh ... Well ... You see," Fred began hesitantly.

"We missed that lesson," George finished with a sigh.

"How can you miss a lesson?" Ron asked simply.

"Easy," Fred replied with a slight smile. "We were too busy experimenting." George added with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Hermione sighed, "typical."

However, at that moment, Sakura cleared her throat. "What were you experimenting with?"

"Oh, well Fred and I were experimenting with different things to create items for our dream joke shop." George replied simply.

"Really?" Sakura asked, her tone of voice conveying her interest.

"Yeah," Fred replied simply, however at that moment, he saw the look Hermione was giving and sighed. "However, we can talk about our joke shop later on. Right now we should let Hermione tell us about other wizarding schools."

"Thank you, Fred. Alright, listen carefully. There's traditionally been a lot of rivalry between all of the magic schools. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons like to conceal their whereabouts so nobody can steal their secrets."

"Come off it," Ron laughed. "Durmstrang's got to be about the same size as Hogwarts, how are you going to hide a dirty great castle?"

"But Hogwarts is hidden," Hermione replied in surprise. "Everyone knows that ... well, everyone who's read _Hogwarts: A History_, anyway."

"Just you then," Ron replied with a sigh. "So go on ... how do you hide a place like Hogwarts?"

"It's bewitched," Hermione replied simply, as though everyone present should know that. "If a Muggle looks at it, all they see is mouldering old ruin with a sign over the entrance saying: DANGER, DO NOT ENTER, UNSAFE."

"So, Durmstrang'll just look like a ruin to an outsider too?" Harry asked curiously

"Maybe," Hermione replied with a shrug. "Or it might have Muggle-Repelling Charms on it, like the World Cup Stadium. And to keep foreign wizards from finding it, they'll have made it Uplottable ..."

"Come again?" Ron frowned.

"Well, you can enchant a building so it's impossible to plot on a map, can't you?"

"Er ... If you say so," Harry replied softly.

Hermione sighed, "you two really are hopeless. Anyway, I think Durmstrang must be somewhere in the far north," Hermione continued thoughtfully. "Somewhere very cold, because they've got fur capes as part of their uniforms."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked curiously.

"I read it in a book," Hermione replied simply.

"Figures ..." Harry and Ron intoned at the same time.

"But think of the possibilities," Ron added dreamily. "It would've been so easy to push Malfoy off a glacier and make it look like an accident ... shame his mother likes him ..."

"You know ... I could always get rid of him for you ..." Sai added thoughfully.

"You serious?!" Ron exclaimed, his eyes lighting up at the thought of Malfoy disappearing for good.

However, at that moment Hotaru glared at Sai, "we've had this conversation a thousand times, Sai-kun. You can't simply go around getting rid of people you, or Harry and his friends don't like."

"But, Hotaru-chan that's what I do, that's what I've always done ..."

Hotaru sighed, "I know that, Sai-kun, but this isn't Konoha, is it? So, while you're here, you'll follow my orders, is that understood?"

Sai hesitated a moment and then sighed, "hai, Hotaru-senpai."

"Hotaru-senpai?" Kakashi said sweetly.

"What is it, Kakashi-sensei?" Hotaru replied with a sigh.

"We wouldn't necessarily need to get rid of this Malfoy person. I could always cast a gen-jutsu on him ..."

Hotaru immediately whirled around and glared at Kakashi. "Weren't you listening to a word I said, Kakashi-sensei?!" Hotaru exclaimed, stressing the word sensei. "Look, unless Malfoy provokes us, we're to leave him alone, is that understood? I don't particularly want to have to explain to Dumbledore, and his parents, why Malfoy's a quivering wreck because you've put him under a gen-jutsu!"

"I knew you'd say that," Ron muttered under his breath.

Hotaru sighed. "Ron, you know I don't like Malfoy either, however, I don't particularly want you, Harry or Hermione attracting any attention."

"Why would we attract attention?" Ron asked curiously.

"Think about it, there's something important going on at Hogwarts this year, and if Malfoy became a quivering wreck or disappeared, Snape would blame you right away."

"Good point," Ron sighed. Professor Snape, the dark potions master hated Harry, Ron and Hermione, just as much as they hated him. Snape disliked Hotaru, because she was in Gryffindor, however she hadn't done anything to directly incur Snape's wrath. Not yet anyway. However, Snape's reputation for slating Harry, Ron and Hermione at every possible opportunity was well known.

There was a short pause and then Neji spoke, "Hotaru-chan, the rain seems to be getting heavier the further north we travel.

"Yeah ..." Hotaru replied with a sigh.

And then Hermione cleared her throat, "uhh ... Hotaru, weren't you going to introduce us?"

"Oh, that's right!" Hotaru exclaimed. She took a deep breath and then spoke, "alright, the blonde-haired shinobi is Naruto Uzumaki."

"The idiot who called me worthless ..." Ron muttered under his breath.

Hotaru's eyes narrowed slightly, however, she kept calm and pretended that she hadn't heard Ron. "And the pink-haired kunoichi is Sakura Haruno."

"The cute Chuunin ..." Ron added under his breath. Sakura blushed slightly and Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but decided not to.

Hotaru sighed, "Ron Weasley." She said sternly. "Is it absolutely necessary for you to add a comment after I've introduced a person?"

"Not really," Ron replied simply.

"Then why are you doing it?" Hotaru snapped.

"Simple, it's helping me remember their names."

Hotaru hesitated a moment and then sighed. "You're hopeless ..."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing, Ron. Now where was I? Oh yes. Then there's Kakashi Hatake, the young, white-haired shinobi who suggested putting Malfoy under a gen-jutsu ..."

"I think I'm going to like that guy ..." Ron muttered under his breath.

"Ron Weasley," Hotaru said in a stern tone of voice. "Your mother seems like a formidable woman. Shall I tell her that you enjoy watching people suffer?"

"If you told her that I enjoyed watching Malfoy suffer, then I really don't think she'd care. She hates Malfoy as much as the rest of us, and would probably pay to actually see him humiliated in front of his friends, and family.

Hotaru hesitated a moment and then sighed. Ron had a point. The Malfoy's and Weasley's didn't exactly see eye-to-eye, despite the fact that they were both pure blood wizarding families. "Oh I give up ..."

"Does that mean we can put Malfoy under a gen-jutsu?!" Ron asked eagerly.

"No!" Hotaru exclaimed. "Now, where was I? That's right ... Next we have Yamato, the shinobi with the wide, scary eyes ..."

"Hmmm ... He's a tricky one." Ron muttered under his breath.

Hotaru ignored Ron and was about to continue, when Naruto spoke. "I'm glad that I'm not the only one who finds his eyes scary."

"Uhh ... Naruto, I hate to break it to you," Hotaru replied softly. "But you are the only one who finds Yamato's eyes scary."

"Nani?!" Naruto exclaimed. "So why did you say that his eyes are wide and scary?"

"Because it's the only distinctive feature he has ..."

"Thanks Hotaru-senpai," Yamato muttered under his breath in mock gratitude.

"Your welcome," Hotaru replied cheerfully. And then she took a deep breath, "alright, next we have Sai-kun. He's the shinobi who suggested getting rid of Malfoy."

"I think I'm going to like him too ..." Ron muttered under his breath.

Hotaru hesitated a moment, and then sighed. "I'm sure you and Sai will get along famously." She replied in an exasperated tone of voice. "Anyway, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, Yamato and myself, make up Kakashi-han, or Team Kakashi. From Asuma-han, or Team Asuma, we have Shikamaru Nara."

"Hey ..." Shikamaru replied lazily.

"From Team Kurenai we have Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru, as well as Shino Aburame."

"Oi." Kiba replied unenthusiastically and Akamaru remained silent.

"Moving on, we have Lee and Neji from Team Gai."

"I Rock Lee, Konoha's Handsome Green Beast, will protect everyone in my spring-time of youth!" And the over-enthusiastic Lee leapt to his feet, much to Neji's disgust.

"Lee, sit down," Neji sighed.

"But ..."

"Sit." And with a sigh, Lee sat back down.

"Thanks Neji."

"Don't mention it," Neji replied solemnly.

"Well, he could certainly do with a few laughs ..." Fred and George muttered under their breaths.

Hotaru smiled slightly, she could just imagine Fred and George trying to trick Neji. She'd end up having to explain to Dumbledore how the Weasley twins ended up in the hospital wing. And then she cleared her throat, "moving on we have Jiraiya-sama. He's one of the Legendary San-Nin ..."

"And a perv ..." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Naruto-kun, I'm not a perv ..." Jiraiya replied matter-of-factly. "I research beautiful women for my books ... That's all ..."

"Your pervy books ..." Sakura added softly.

Jiraiya hesitated a moment and then sighed. "I can't win."

"Nope, you can't Ero-Sennin." Hotaru replied with a slight smile.

"Not you too?" Jiraiya replied in despair.

"Hai!" Hotaru replied cheerfully.

"Uh, Hotaru?"

Hotaru frowned slightly and turned to face Hermione, "something wrong?"

"What does Ero-Sennin mean?"

"Pervy Sage." Naruto replied simply.

"Oh ..."

And then Hotaru cleared her throat. "Anyway, let's move on. Last, but not least we have my little brother, Sasuke."

Harry, Ron and Hermione immediately turned to face Sasuke, who was sat with his arms folded and his eyes closed. Harry, Ron and Hermione had always wanted to meet Sasuke, but now that they had met him, what would they think of him? Hotaru watched nervously as the Hogwarts trio studied her little brother and then Hermione spoke.

"Well, he'll certainly get a lot of attention from the girls at school. However, he's ... he's not ... he's ... well ... he's ..."

"Oh just spit it out already," Ron sighed.

Hermione glared at Ron and then took a deep breath, "alright, he's paler than I expected ..."

"What are you babbling on about, Hermione?" Ron replied with a slight frown. "He looks like an idiot to me, just like that blonde-haired ninja."

Hotaru and Hermione's eyes widened and all of a sudden, Kakashi and Yamato were trying desperately to hold Sasuke and Naruto back.

"Let me go Yamato-taichou!" Naruto exclaimed. "That teme ... I said let me go!"

"Not until you've settled down, Naruto-kun." Yamato replied simply.

Hotaru sighed, this was going to be a very long year. A few minutes later, however, Sasuke and Naruto had calmed down enough for Kakashi and Yamato to release them. The pair glanced at each other briefly, before folding their arms and returning to their seats. The sky had become darker and the windows steamier, so much so that the lanterns were lit. And then, just as their stomachs were starting to grumble, the lunch trolley came. Hotaru promptly brought a large stack of Cauldron Cakes and shared them out amongst the group.

Morning turned to afternoon and the news that Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the front carriage had reached their school friends. And so, several students looked in on them, including Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom. Seamus was still wearing his Ireland rosette, however, some of its magic seemed to be wearing off, but it was still squeaking _'Troy! Mullet! Moran!'_ however in a very feeble and exhausted sort of way. Neville, who wasn't able to go to the Quidditch World Cup, listened jealously to the other's as they relived the Cup match.

"It sounds as if you had an amazing time," he said miserably.

"We did," Ron beamed. "And look at this, Neville ..."

Ron stood and proceeded to rummage around in his trunk which was located in the luggage rack above the seats. After a minute or so, he pulled out the miniature figure of Viktor Krum. He then slumped back down in his seat.

"Oh wow!" Neville exclaimed enviously, as Ron tipped Krum onto his pudgy hand.

"We saw him right up close, as well." Ron replied cheerfully. "We were in the Top Box ..."

"For the first and last time in your life, Weasley."

Draco Malfoy had appeared in the doorway, accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy's overly-large, overly-stupid bodyguards.

"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy." Harry said coldly.

However, Malfoy simply ignored Harry. His attention was drawn instead to Pigwidgeon's cage. "Weasley ... what is that?!" Malfoy exclaimed and proceeded to point directly at the sleeve of Ron's dress robes that was dangling from the cage, swaying with the motion of the train; the mouldy lace cuff very obvious. Ron immediately went to stuff the robes out of sight, but Malfoy was too quick for him. He seized the sleeve and pulled.

"Look at this!" Malfoy exclaimed gleefully. "Weasley, you weren't thinking of wearing these, were you? I mean ... they were very fashionable in about 1890 ..."

"Eat dung Malfoy ..." However, Malfoy made no attempt to return Ron's dress robes.

"Perhaps I should parade these up and down the train ... What do you think, Weasley?"

Ron, who was now the same colour as his dress robes, went to snatch his robes back from Malfoy, but Malfoy quickly moved out of the way. "Too slow Weasley!" Malfoy teased, while Crabbe and Goyle guffawed stupidly.

"Malfoy, if you don't hand my dress robes over, I swear I'll hex you ..." Ron said threateningly.

"Wow, I'm scared Weasley." And Crabbe and Goyle's laughing increased. Malfoy smiled malicioiusly at Ron for a moment and then he spoke. "Go on then Weasley." Malfoy jeered. "I dare you ..."

However, before Ron could draw his wand, Hotaru had interfered. "I suggest you give Ron his dress robes back, Malfoy." She said icily.

Malfoy's eyes widened, and he swallowed hard. "It's ... It's ... It's you."

"Wow, you're observant today, aren't you?" Hotaru replied coldly.

"What ... what are you doing here?" Malfoy asked, his tone of voice conveying his fear.

"Why, did you miss me, Malfoy?"

"Why would I miss something as ugly as you ..."

In the blink of an eye, Malfoy was on the ground, with a kunai pressed against his pale neck.

"I'd take that back, if I were you."

Hotaru's eyes widened slightly. It wasn't Naruto, or Kakashi, or Jiraiya-sama who was kneeling on Malfoy, it was in fact Sasuke.

"Malfoy!" Crabbe and Goyle exclaimed stupidly, however, Sai appeared menacingly in front of them, a kunai in his hand.

"Don't interfere," Hotaru's ANBU Roots subordinate replied coldly.

Malfoy, if it were possible, looked paler than usual. His whole body was shaking as he desperately struggled to free himself. However, Sasuke was just too strong for him.

"Let go of me!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"I don't think so." Sasuke replied coldly.

"And why not?" Malfoy replied bitterly through clenched teeth. "I don't remember offending you ... oh I get it, you have a crush on Hotaru, don't you?"

"No, she's my sister," Sasuke replied coldly.

"She's ... your ... sister?" Malfoy replied slowly, his eyes wide.

"Uh huh, and if you ever speak to her like that again, you'll be dead faster than you can blink."

Malfoy swallowed hard, "I ... I'm ... I'm sorry."

Sasuke hesitated a moment and then removed his kunai from Malfoy's neck before releasing Malfoy.

Malfoy quickly got to his feet and brushed himself off. "Are you ok, Draco?" Crabbe and Goyle intoned stupidly at the same time.

"Of course I am!" Malfoy snapped. "Let's just get out of here." Without another word, Malfoy turned and was about to leave when a thought came to him. "So ... Going to enter, Weasley?" Malfoy asked mysteriously, his back turned to them. "Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? There's money involved as well, you know? You'd be able to afford some decent robes if you won ..."

"What are you talking about," Ron snapped.

Malfoy turned, all memory of what had transpired a few moments ago, forgotten. "Are you going to enter?" Malfoy repeated simply. "I suppose you will, Potter. You never miss a chance to show off, do you?

"Oh just tell us what you're going on about, Malfoy." Ron replied angrily. "Or else get out of here."

A gleeful smile spread across Malfoy's pale face. "Don't tell me you don't know?" He replied delightedly. "You've got a father and brother at the Ministry and you don't even know? My God, my father told me about it ages ago! He heard it from Cornelius Fudge himself. But then again, father's always associated with the top people at the Ministry. Maybe your father's too junior to know about it, Weaslety. Yes, they probably don't talk about important stuff in front of him ..." And laughing once more, Malfoy beckoned to Crabbe and Goyle and they promptly left the carriage.

Ron stormed over to the door, and slammed it shut so hard that the glass shattered.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped, and she pulled out her wand, muttered _'Reparo!'_, and the glass shards flew back into a single pane, and back into the door.

"Well ... making it look like he knows everything and we don't." Ron snarled. "_Father's always associated with the top people at the Ministry_ ... Dad could've go promotion any time ... he just likes it where he is."

"We know your dad likes it where he is." Hotaru replied quietly. "But you shouldn't let Malfoy get you so worked up. Getting angry and slamming doors isn't going to do anything."

"I'm not worked up!" Ron exclaimed, however, he promptly picked up his last Cauldron Cake and squashed it.

Ron's bad mood, however, did not subside and for the rest of the journey, they sat in silence, because if anyone spoke, including Harry and Hermione, Ron snapped at them. And when they changed into their school robes, he muttered irritably under his breath. He was still glowering when the Hogwarts Express slowed down at last, and finally stopped in the pitch-darkness of Hogsmeade station.

"About time," Ron grumbled and Hotaru couldn't help but smile. However, as the train doors opened, there was a rumble of thunder and Hotaru, startled, grabbed hold of Ron's arm. "Hotaru ..." Ron asked frowning slightly. "What are you doing?"

Hotaru, blushing slightly, released Ron's arm. "No ... Nothing ..." However, at that moment there was a flash of lightening and Hotaru flung her arms around Ron and buried her head into his chest. Startled, Ron hesitated a moment and then gently, almost protectively, embraced her.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of thunder and lightening?" He asked softly.

"I know, silly isn't it?" Hotaru sighed.

Ron hesitated a moment and then smiled slightly, "it is a little bit silly, considering the fact that you'll stand up to You-Know-Who no problem."

Hotaru turned a brighter shade of red, "but I can't help it if I'm afraid of thunder and lightening."

Ron smiled slightly, "I know you can't help it. I mean, I can't help being scared of spiders."

Hotaru hesitated a moment and then wiggled out of Ron's embrace. "But, I shouldn't be scared of thunder and lightening. It's a real pain when I'm camping outside and it starts."

"It's ok to be afraid of something Hotaru-senpai," Sai added, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I read that if a woman is afraid of something it can make them more adorable because they depend on you for support."

Hotaru blushing frowned slightly, "what on earth have you been reading, Sai-kun?"

"A book Kakashi-sensei leant me."

Hotaru immediately turned to glare at Kakashi, however, the Jounin had disappeared. "Kakashi-sensei ..." Hotaru growled under her breath. "Just you wait ..."

Jiraiya sighed, "I wouldn't want to be Kakashi-san right now." The San-nin muttered under his breath.

"Me neither," Naruto replied just as softly.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok, a big thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far! Especially White Rose Of Oddity!! Please keep reviewing and again I apologise for not updating this story for months! And please tell me if the plotline has wandered!! I'll try and get it back on track!! And please tell me if the story itself needs editing!!**


	11. The Triwizard Tournament part 1

**Ok, here's chapter 8! Enjoy XD**

**Chapter 8:: The Triwizard Tournament!**

Hermione promptly bundled Crookshanks up in her cloak and Ron left his dress robes over Pigwidgeon as they left the train, heads bent and eyes narrowed against the downpour. The rain was now coming down so thick and fast, that it was as though buckets of ice-cold water were being emptied repeatedly over their heads.

"Hi, Hagrid!" Harry yelled, seeing the familiar gigantic silhouette of their half-giant friend at the far end of the platform.

"All righ', Harry?" Hagrid bellowed back, waving. "See yeh at the feast, if we don' drown!"

"I wouldn't fancy crossing the lake in this weather," Hermione added fervently. Hotaru, who was walking behind her, noticed that she was shivering as they inched slowly along the dark platform with the rest of the crowd.

"Hey, Hermione, why don't you wear my cloak as well?"

Hermione hesitated a moment and then fell into step beside Hotaru, her face paler than usual. "No, its ok, I'm fine ..."

"Yeah right ... Go on, just take it." And a second later, Hotaru had removed her cloak.

"But, won't you get cold?" Hermione asked softly.

"Trust me, I'll be fine." Hotaru replied with a slight smile.

Hermione hesitated a moment and then smiled slightly, "thanks, Hotaru."

"No problem," Hotaru replied with a slight smile, as she handed her cloak over to Hermione, who promptly put the cloak on. And then Hotaru sighed, "Hermione, sorry to be a pain, but could you, Harry and Ron take Jiraiya, Yamato and Kakashi to the carriages? Don't worry; I'll catch up to you. It's just I have to talk to Hagrid quickly."

"Sure, but where is Kakashi?"

Hotaru smiled slightly, "oh, he's around here somewhere. Watch ..." And Hotaru took a deep breath, "I must say, Jiraiya," she almost shouted. "That you're new Make Out Paradise book is really good."

A couple of third year girls who were walking just in front of them, looked over their shoulders briefly to give Hotaru an inquisitive stare, before turning back around to continue their conversation.

And then Kakashi appeared beside Hotaru, his left eye fixated on her. "Can I have a look?" He asked eagerly, his left eye almost sparkling with excitement.

"You're so gullible," Jiraiya said softly, appearing next to Hermione. "There is no new Make Out Paradise book, Kakashi."

"I ... Was tricked?" The white-haired Jounin replied softly.

Hotaru smiled broadly and then nodded, "hai!"

"That was mean," he replied simply.

"I know," Hotaru replied cheerfully. "Anyway, Kakashi-sensei, I want you, Jiraiya-sama and Yamato-taichou to follow Harry, Ron and Hermione to the carriages; I'll catch up to you."

"What are you going to do?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"I need to talk to Hagrid quickly."

After some confusion, the large group split into two. Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way towards the carriages with the rest of the crowd, along with Kakashi, Jiraiya and Yamato; while Hotaru made her way towards Hagrid, with Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Lee, Neji and Shikamaru.

"Are we seriously going to cross the lake in this weather?" Sakura exclaimed, as the rather large group made their way towards Hagrid.

"Yeah." Hotaru replied simply. "It's traditional."

And then Naruto fell into step beside Sakura and rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, Sakura-chan, I'll save you if you fall into the lake!"

Sakura was about to reply, when surprisingly enough, Sasuke fell into step beside Hotaru and spoke. "Huh," he said softly. "You'll be the one who falls into the lake, dobe, and it'll be Sakura-chan who saves you."

"Teme ...!" Naruto replied through clenched teeth.

Hotaru couldn't help but smile slightly. Even though Naruto and Sasuke were fighting and she was literally caught in the middle with Sakura, the atmosphere around them wasn't as tense as she'd thought it would be. And then she sighed, "that's enough you two. Remember, I want us all to get to Hogwarts in one piece."

"That teme should've kept his mouth shut then ..." Naruto replied bitterly.

"You shouldn't have said anything in the first place then, dobe." Sasuke snapped back.

"You are aware of the fact that it's considered very rude to disrespect your elders," a sombre voice added suddenly, making the four of them jump.

They instantly looked over their shoulders and saw that it was Shino.

"Don't scare us like that, Shino-kun!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Gomen," Shino replied simply.

However, at that moment, Sasuke muttered something under his breath, fuelling Naruto's frustration even more. Enraged, the blonde-haired shinobi threw a punch at his former team-mate; however Sasuke blocked the punch with ease.

"Come on you two, stop fighting," Hotaru pleaded, however to no avail.

"Leave this to us! Akamaru and I will sort this out," and before Hotaru could do anything, Kiba and Akamaru had joined in. However, instead of sorting the situation out, Kiba and Akamaru only made it worse. The fight had now turned into an every man for himself brawl.

"Brilliant!" Lee exclaimed suddenly.

"What's brilliant?" Hotaru asked, frowning slightly. However, she suddenly realised what was going to happen next.

"This battle is brilliant." Lee replied enthusiastically. "Not often do men get together to express their feelings of friendship through fist-fighting. I have to join in!"

"No you don't," Neji added pointedly.

However, Neji's words fell on deaf ears. In the blink of an eye, Lee had also joined the fight. Hotaru sighed and folded her arms. Brilliant ... This was just what she needed. Not only was she soaking wet, but her team was fighting in the middle of the platform. Sakura, Sai, Shino, Neji and Shikamaru gathered around her.

"What should we do, Hotaru-senpai?" Sai asked pointedly.

"To be honest," Hotaru began, however, before she could finish her sentence, Sakura, her eyes burning with anger, clenched her fists and menacingly approached the brawl.

Hotaru sighed ... Not another one ... However, at least she could be sure that Sai, Shino, Neji and Shikamaru wouldn't join in ... Or could she? At that moment, Naruto flew towards them. Hotaru, Sai, Shino and Shikamaru quickly moved out of the way, but Neji wasn't so lucky. Naruto slammed into Neji, bowling the genius of the Hyuuga clan over.

"Thanks for cushioning my fall, Neji-kun!" Naruto shouted, as he leapt to his feet.

"Baka ...!" Neji exclaimed, however, the blonde-haired shinobi's focus was still on the fight and without another word, Naruto rejoined the brawl.

Neji lay sprawled on the cold, wet platform for a moment before also leaping to his feet. "Naruto ...!" He said through clenched teeth before activating his Kekkei Genkai. He too, then joined the fight.

Hotaru took a deep breath, and then sighed. This fight was going to go on forever.

"What should we do now, Hotaru-senpai?" Sai asked after a moment.

"To be honest, Sai-kun, I don't know. Got any bright ideas?" Sai hesitated a moment and then shook his head. Hotaru hesitated a moment and then sighed. What had she done to deserve a team of idiots? If only the Godaime were here, she'd be able to sort this mess out. However, the Godaime wasn't there, she was. And with a sigh, Hotaru turned to face Shikamaru. "What about you, Shikamaru-kun? Got any ideas?"

Shikamaru hesitated a moment and then shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't help you, Hotaru-senpai."

Hotaru smiled slightly, "Shikamaru-kun you don't have to call me senpai, you know?"

"Sorry, Hotaru-chan, I keep forgetting we're not in Konoha."

Hotaru sighed, "you worry me, Shikamaru-kun. How can you possibly forget we're not in Konoha?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "I don't know. I just do."

"Yareyare," Hotaru muttered under her breath.

"Just because we're not in Konoha, we should not abandon our formalities." Shino added flatly.

Hotaru hesitated a moment and then sighed, "whatever you say, Shino-kun. Let's just concentrate on this mess first" and she pointed towards their brawling team-mates, "before we sort anything else out."

"Wakatte," Shino replied simply.

"Someone save me ..." Hotaru muttered despairingly under her breath.

And then Sai rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I think I've got an idea, Hotaru-senpai."

Hotaru hesitated a moment and then sighed ... This could be interesting ... However she took a deep breath and glanced sideways at her ANBU Root subordinate. "Let's hear your idea then."

"Well, I was thinking, why don't we team up and finish this fight quickly, Hotaru-senpai?"

Hotaru hesitated a moment and then sighed. She'd known all along that her team would start fighting eventually, and that she'd have to get her hands dirty, but to have to get her hands dirty on the first day of term was just ridiculous! However, Sai was right. If they didn't intervene soon and stop the fight, they'd be walking to Hogwarts and that'd mean they'd miss the glorious feast that was waiting for them. Not to mention the sorting.

"Alright, Sai-kun, you deal with Naruto, Sakura and Lee, and I'll deal with Sasuke, Kiba and Neji."

"Why do I get the idiots, Hotaru-senpai?" Sai asked pointedly.

"Because you do, now don't argue with me."

"Gomen," Sai replied simply.

Hotaru smiled slightly, and then turned to face Shikamaru and Shino. "I want you two to go and wait by Hagrid."

"Sure," Shikamaru replied simply.

And then Hotaru focused her attention on the fight. This would all be over in five minutes. Smiling slightly, she activated her Sharingan and then in a cloud of white smoke disappeared and reappeared right in the middle of the brawl.

And sure enough, five minutes later Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru, Lee and Neji were solemnly following Hotaru and Sai as they cheerfully led the group towards Hagrid.

"You sure that's everyone?" Hagrid asked Hotaru as the group approached the half giant.

"Uh huh, so it's up to you now, Hagrid to get everyone safely to Hogwarts." Hotaru replied with a smile.

"Leave it to me," Hagrid replied, with a mock salute.

Hotaru shook her head in mock despair for a moment, and then her expression became serious. "Could I have a word with you quickly?"

"Sure," Hagrid replied, frowning slightly.

"In private," Hotaru added, inclining her head slightly towards the first years that were huddled around him.

"Oh, right," and Hagrid walked towards Hotaru. When he was close enough he leant over so that she could whisper in his ear.

"Hagrid, I want you to keep an eye on my team. If they start arguing, intervene, because I don't want them fighting. Oh, and remind them that they're supposed to be fourth year transfer students, if they start getting too out of hand. Oh, and one more thing, if anything does happen, I want you to let me know after the feast."

"Don't worry, Hotaru, I'll make sure they behave themselves."

"Thanks, Hagrid," and Hotaru flung her arms around the half giant and hugged him tightly.

The soaked and shivering first years stared wide eyed at the scene.

"She's really brave," one first year girl muttered under her breath to no one in particular.

"Yeah," a first year boy replied softly.

Hotaru, smiling slightly, hugged Hagrid for a moment longer, and then released him. "I'd better hurry, or else I'll miss the carriages."

"We'd better be on our way too," Hagrid replied with a slight smile.

Hotaru nodded and then turned on her heel, "see you at the feast," she added with a wave of her hand as she strode along the platform towards the exit. She quickly made her way towards the remaining carriages that were waiting outside the platform. She hesitated a moment, and then quickly made her way over to one carriage in particular. She quickly opened the door, climbed gratefully into the carriage, and then shut the door with a snap.

"You made it then," Harry beamed.

Hotaru took a deep breath and then returned his smile, "just about."

"You were a lot longer than we thought you were going to be," Kakashi added, his eyes fixated on one of the pages in one of his prized Make Out Paradise books.

Hotaru's eyes narrowed slightly, "if only I could get my hands on those books ..." she muttered under her breath.

"Ah," Kakashi replied, a hint of humour in his voice, and his eyes still fixated on the Make Out Paradise book. "But I won't let you get your hands on these books."

"I wouldn't underestimate Hotaru-senpai, if I were you, Kakashi-senpai." Yamato added with a slight smile.

"Thank you, Yamato-senpai."

"Oh, I don't think I'm underestimating her," Kakashi replied with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Hotaru took a deep breath and then sighed, as she ran a hand over her face.

"That was cruel, Kakashi-senpai," Yamato added, looking sympathetically across at Hotaru as she muttered something inaudible under her breath.

"I know," the Copy Ninja beamed.

And then Hotaru cleared her throat, however instead of rounding on Kakashi, she focused her attention on Jiraiya.

Jiraiya swallowed hard. "Na ... Nani?" The San-nin asked nervously.

"Jiraiya-sama, whatever possessed you to write your Make Out Paradise books?"

Jiraiya hesitated a moment and then smiled, "well, I actually got my inspiration from seeing Tsunade-chan naked for the first time."

Hotaru's eyes widened, "nani?!" She exclaimed.

"I know, strange isn't it? However, I should probably point out the fact that the first time I saw her naked was also the last time. Unfortunately, I never saw her naked again after that. I tried to catch her off guard, but all my attempts failed. However, she had such a great body ..."

"If she were here now, you'd be dead," Hotaru interrupted the San-nin pointedly.

"I know, however, she's not here so I can say what I like ..."

Hotaru's eyes narrowed slightly, and she smiled wickedly. "Tsunade-sama isn't here, but I am."

"You wouldn't tell her ..." Jiraiya replied nervously.

"Do you really want to risk it?" Hotaru replied calmly.

Jiraiya hesitated a moment and then shuddered, "knowing you, you'd probably tell her and she'd end up killing me. But she's not a young woman anymore." However, just as Hotaru opened her mouth to add something, Jiraiya continued. "However, thanks to her unusual regenerative jutsu, she still has a great body and her fiery personality hasn't changed. So the combination of beauty and stubbornness fuelled my imagination and I haven't been able to stop writing ever since."

Hotaru rolled her eyes and sighed, "men."

"Hey, I've got to earn a living!" Jiraiya pouted.

"But you're a ninja!" Hotaru snapped.

Jiraiya hesitated a moment and then folded his arms. "yes, however, I've discovered that shinobi don't make nearly as much money as novelists." And then he smiled, "so, what took you so long?"

Hotaru's eyes narrowed slightly. Stay calm, this'll all be over before you know it, she told herself, however, she knew deep down that that wasn't true. She'd have to endure a whole year of this before it was over. And when they returned to Konoha, she'd make sure that the Godaime gave her a year long vacation, she'd need it at this rate ...

With some effort, she regained her composure, sighed and then spoke. "It's a long story," she replied simply.

"Sou ka ..." Kakashi and Jiraiya replied at the same time, obviously coming to the same conclusion.

And then, with a great lurch, their carriage began to rumble and splash its way up the track towards the warmth and comfort that awaited them at Hogwarts castle.

In no time at all, their carriage had passed through the gates which were flanked with statues of winged boars. The carriage trundled up the sweeping drive, swaying dangerously in what was fast becoming a gale. Leaning against the window, Harry could see Hogwarts coming nearer, its many lighted windows blurred and shimmering behind the thick curtain of rain. A bolt of lightening flashed across the sky, forcing Hotaru to latch onto Ron's arm, as their carriage came to a halt in front of a flight of stone steps that led up to the great oak front doors. Students who had occupied the carriages in front of theirs were already hurrying up the stone steps into the castle. Hotaru, blushing slightly, released Ron's arm, as the red-haired Weasley reached across to open the carriage door. The carriage door flew open and they were forced to take a shuddering breath as a gust of cold wind swept into the carriage. And then, with a sigh Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville jumped down from the carriage. Their eyes narrowed against the elements, the four of them bent their heads against the wind and rain, as they dashed up the stone steps. When they were safely inside, they looked up and were thrilled to see the cavernous, torch-lit Entrance Hall, with its magnificent marble staircase.

"Where's Hotaru?" Ron asked after a moment.

"She should be right behind us," Harry replied with a slight frown. However, the dark-haired kunoichi was no where to be seen.

"Then where is she?" Ron asked as a couple of sixth year girls skidded to a halt on the slippery Entrance Hall floor.

Hotaru, Kakashi, Yamato and Jiraiya, who had hesitated a moment before leaving the carriage, were making their way casually up the stone steps. It wasn't because they were trying to show off, it was because they were discussing something rather important. No one in Hogwarts, not even Dumbledore, knew of Naruto's secret. Hotaru had made it clear to her team that she didn't want to worry the wise old wizard anymore than he already was. However, if the Demon Cloak did appear, then it'd be a problem for all of them. And she was concerned that the Kyuubi's Demon Cloak would appear, just like it had done at the Tenchi Bridge. To perform the magic required for this year, Naruto would be using up a vast amount of chakra.

"What should we do?" Hotaru asked softly after a moment, to no-one in particular.

Jiraiya hesitated a moment and then sighed, "you're aware of the fact that the seal the Yondaime used to seal the Kyuubi inside of Naruto has weakened considerably."

"Hai," Hotaru replied automatically.

"Well, fortunately, I was able to place my own seal on top of the one already in place."

Hotaru frowned slightly, "nani?"

Jiraiya hesitated a moment and then folded his arms. "Let me explain. You're aware of the fact that the Yondaime was my student, correct?" Hotaru nodded, but didn't interrupt the San-nin, even though she was slightly annoyed at the fact that Jiraiya was speaking to her as if she were a child. "And you're aware of the fact that my ability to use seals is almost unrivalled, correct?" Jiraiya continued, forcing Hotaru from her thoughts. She hesitated a moment and then nodded. "Well, when I became Minato-kun's sensei, I noticed that he was rather talented at sealing jutsus. And so, I naturally passed on my knowledge of sealing jutsus onto him. Including the jutsu he used to seal the Kyuubi inside of Naruto. In other words, the Yondaime has already used the ultimate sealing jutsu to seal the Kyuubi inside of Naruto and to strengthen that seal, I'd have to perform the same jutsu which would cost me my life."

"Sou ka ..." Hotaru replied softly.

"However," Jiraiya continued lightly, "even though I'm not going to use that jutsu, and the Yondaime's seal has weakened to the point where four tails appear when the Demon Cloak is activated, my seal should stop two of the tails from appearing."

"And then I'll be able to seal the other two tails away," Yamato added softly.

"But you can only seal the Kyuubi away if Naruto's wearing the necklace Tsunade-sama gave him."

Yamato nodded, "that's true, but Naruto-kun hardly ever takes the necklace off."

Hotaru hesitated a moment and then with a sigh folded her arms. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't doubt your skills, it's just that if the Demon Cloak does appear and Naruto-kun accidentally hurts someone before you can re-seal the Kyuubi's chakra, it'll be my fault."

Kakashi, Yamato and Jiraiya were silent for a moment, and then Kakashi led a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Hotaru, we won't let that happen."

Hotaru smiled slightly, "thanks, Kakashi-senpai."

And then the four of them entered the cavernous Entrance Hall. "You guys took your time," Ron called out irritably.

Hotaru smiled slightly, "sorry," she replied loudly. She then gracefully glided across the wet Entrance Hall floor toward Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville.

"What were you doing?" Ron asked irritably, when Hotaru had skidded to a halt in front of them.

"I had to discuss something with Kakashi, Yamato and Jiraiya." Hotaru replied simply.

Ron hesitated a moment and then sighed, "well you're here now."

"Yup," Hotaru beamed.

Harry smiled slightly and then frowned slightly, "why don't they join us?" And Harry inclined his head toward Kakashi, Yamato and Jiraiya who were lingering by the great oak front doors.

Hotaru turned around briefly to study her team-mates and then turned back to face Harry and the others. "Because they're in character," she replied simply.

Hermione frowned slightly, "in character ...?"

However, before Hermione could finish, Hotaru caught sight of a red, water-filled balloon hurtling towards them. "Look out!" She exclaimed, however it was too late. Before Ron could move out of the way, the balloon had landed on his head and had exploded. Drenched and spluttering, Ron staggered sideways into Harry, just as a second water bomb hurtled towards them. Fortunately, the blue, water filled balloon narrowly missed Hermione however; unfortunately it exploded when it hit the floor at Harry's feet.

Students, who had been waiting for friends in the Entrance Hall, shrieked and started pushing each other in their efforts to get out of the line of fire. Annoyed, Harry looked up and saw to his dismay, Peeves the poltergeist. The little man was floating twenty-feet above them, wearing his distinctive bell-covered hat and orange bow-tie. His wide, malicious face contorted with concentration as he took aim once more.

"PEEVES!" Yelled an angry voice. "Peeves, come down here at ONCE!" Professor McGonagall, the formidable Headmistress of Hogwarts shouted as she surveyed the commotion from just inside the Great Hall.

Peeves on the other hand, had no intention of listening to her. And so, with a malicious cackle he threw another one of his water filled balloons.

"PEEVES!" Professor McGonagall shouted once more, her eyes narrowing behind her square-rimmed spectacles.

However, Peeves continued to ignore her.

With a sigh, the Head of Gryffindor House strode towards Peeves, however the Entrance Hall floor was so slippery, that she slipped and crashed into Hermione, knocking both of them over.

"Sorry, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall apologised softly, when both witches were back on their feet.

"That's alright, Professor," Hermione replied softly, massaging her wet backside.

Professor McGonagall then glared up at Peeves through her square-rimmed spectacles. "Peeves, get down here NOW!" She barked.

"Not doing nothing!" Peeves cackled, as he threw a water filled balloon at several fifth-year girls, who screamed and ran into the Great Hall. "Already wet, aren't they? Little squirts! Wheeeeeeeeee!" And he threw another water filled balloon at a group of second-years who had just arrived.

"I shall call the Headmaster!" Professor McGonagall shouted. "I'm warning you, Peeves ..."

However, Peeves simply stuck his tongue out at Professor McGonagall, before throwing the last of his water balloons into the air. He then zoomed off up the marble staircase, his insane cackle echoing around the cavernous Entrance Hall.

"Well, move along, then!" Professor McGonagall snapped. "Into the Great Hall, come on!"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Hotaru carefully made their way across the slippery Entrance Hall floor, towards the double doors on the right. After some effort, they finally entered the Great Hall.

Ron, who looked more like a drowned rat than himself, was muttering furiously under his breath, as he pushed his sopping wet hair off his face. Harry, Hermione, Neville and Hotaru ignored his ranting with a smile. The Great Hall had been decorated from top to bottom for the start-of-term feast. Golden plates and goblets were gleaming in the light of the vast number of candles that were floating over the tables in mid-air. The four long house tables were already packed with chattering students; and at the top of the Hall, was the staff table, which was notably longer than it had been in previous years. Hotaru smiled slightly, that was because this year, Kakashi, Yamato and Jiraiya had joined the ranks of teachers at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Hotaru walked past the Slytherins, who glared at them scathingly, the Ravenclaws, and the Hufflepuffs, and at last came to the Gryffindor table. The Gryffindor table, which was the last house table on the left hand side of the Hall, was surprisingly packed already. However, there were a few empty spaces next to and opposite Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost. Harry, Ron and Hermione sighed. Nearly Headless Nick was by far their favourite Hogwarts ghost; however, he would often bore them to tears with his favourite subject, his nearly severed head.

"What should we do," Ron whispered pointedly to Harry, Hermione, Neville and Hotaru. "I actually want to enjoy the feast this evening, and that won't be possible if he starts going on about how he was nearly, but not quite decapitated!"

Hermione sighed, "we're aware of that, Ron, but none of the first years will want to sit next to him."

"But why should we have to sit next to him?" Ron replied through clenched teeth.

"Because, as Fourth Years, we should set an example, isn't that right, Hotaru?"

"Uh huh," Hotaru replied simply.

Ron opened and closed his mouth as he tried to think of a suitable comeback, but in the end he gave up. "Oh, alright, let's just get this over with." And with a sigh, Ron followed his friends as they made their way towards Nick.

"Good evening!" Nick beamed.

"Says who?" Harry replied simply.

"Well, you're in a bad mood this evening, Potter," Nick observed lightly, as Harry sat down next to him with a sigh.

Nick, who was pearly white and semi-transparent, was wearing his usual doublet, which had a particularly large ruff. And, as the Nearly Headless ghost had pointed out to them on several occasions, the large ruff served two purposes. One it made Nick look extra festive, and two it ensured his head didn't wobble too much on his partially severed neck.

And then Nick realised that Harry was the only one who was sat down. "Don't just stand there, come on! Sit!" Nick beamed at Ron, Hermione, Neville and Hotaru. However, even though they hated themselves for admitting it, no-one really wanted to sit next to him.

But, someone was going to have to draw the short straw, and with a sigh Hotaru sat down next to Nick.

Ron, Hermione and Neville, sighed with relief and then promptly sat down opposite Nick, before Hotaru could change her mind.

However, the tense atmosphere surrounding them hadn't lightened any and Nick sighed. "Come on, everyone," he said lightly, in an effort to lighten the atmosphere. "Cheer up! This feast is supposed to be a celebration after all."

"Well, I'm not feeling particularly festive," Harry replied pointedly and he took off his trainers and emptied them of water.

"And why is that, Potter?" Nick asked softly.

"Peeves," Harry replied simply.

"I see," Nick sighed.

And then with a sigh, Harry put his trainers back on. "When's the Sorting going to start? I'm starving!"

"Hagrid is probably still battling his way across the lake," Hermione replied pointedly.

"Yeah," Ron added thoughtfully, and at that moment his stomach rumbled.

Hotaru smiled slightly, before lowering her head slightly. She clasped her hands together in front of her and stared thoughtfully at the golden plate before her. At the start of every school year, the new students were sorted into one of the four Houses before everyone was allowed to eat. However, Harry hadn't actually been to a sorting since his own. And Hotaru could see that he was quite looking forward to it.

However at that moment, they heard a familiar voice. "Hiya Harry, hiya Hotaru!" It was Colin Creevey, a hyperactive third-year who idolised Harry and for some reason, Hotaru.

"Hi, Colin," Harry and Hotaru replied at the same time.

"Harry, Hotaru, guess what? My brother's starting! You know, my brother Denis!"

"Oh ... Well, that's ... That's great." Harry replied hesitantly.

Hotaru, who was looking down the table at Colin, smiled slightly at Harry's rather hesitant reply and then asked, "do you know which house he'll be in, Colin?"

Colin shook his head so rapidly, that Hotaru was convinced it was going to fall off, however after a moment he stopped shaking his head and beamed at her. "But I hope he's in Gryffindor! Keep your fingers crossed, won't you? You too, Harry!"

"Er ... Yeah, I will do." Harry replied with a slight smile. Colin hesitated a moment and then gave Harry and Hotaru the thumbs up, before focusing his attention on the discussion he was having with his group of friends.

Harry sighed, "brothers and sisters usually go in the same house, don't they?"

"Oh no, not necessarily." Hermione replied matter-of-factly. "Parvati Patil's twin is in Ravenclaw, and they're identical, you'd think they'd be together, wouldn't you?"

Harry hesitated a moment and then sighed, before focusing his attention on the staff table. He too noticed that it was considerably longer; however, there also seemed to be quite a few empty seats. Hagrid, of course was still fighting his way across the lake with the first years and Hotaru's team-mates; and Professor McGonagall was probably making sure that the Entrance Hall floor was dried properly. But there was another empty seat and Harry couldn't figure out who was missing.

"Where's the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Hermione asked suddenly and Harry scanned the staff table once more. If Dumbledore had managed fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Harry would know because he wouldn't recognise the person. However, he recognised all of the teachers sat at the staff table.

"Maybe Dumbledore had trouble filling the post," Ron said softly, his eyes also scanning the staff table. "I mean, so far none of our Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers have lasted for more than three terms. That's got to put people off from applying for the post."

Harry frowned slightly, "but what about Snape? He's been after that position ever since we started school."

"Maybe he gave up ..." Ron replied softly.

"Maybe he gave up?" Harry repeated pointedly. "I don't think so, Ron. The day Snape gives up is the day hell freezes over."

"True," Ron replied with a slight smile. "Unless ..." And he fixed Hotaru with a steady gaze.

Hotaru frowned slightly, "what?"

"Kakashi, Yamato and Jiraiya aren't filling the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, are they?"

Hotaru smiled slightly, but shook her head, "no."

And then Nick cleared his throat, "Miss Uchiha." He began matter-of-factly. "Wasn't last year supposed to be your final year at Hogwarts?"

Hotaru hesitated a moment and then nodded, "uh huh."

"Then, what are you doing here?"

Hotaru smiled slightly, "charming."

Nick hesitated a moment and then sighed, "sorry, I shouldn't have phrased the question quite so bluntly."

"It's alright," Hotaru replied softly. "However, Professor Dumbledore will answer that question either before the Sorting or after the feast."

"I hope he keeps his explanations until after the feast," Ron said pointedly, "I'm starving! I could quite literally eat a Hippogriff."

However, at that moment, the doors, which had been closed at some point during the evening, opened and everyone in the Great Hall fell silent. Professor McGonagall then led a long line of first-years into the Hall. Hotaru clasped her right hand over her mouth and tried desperately not to laugh. They all looked like drowned rats! And then Hotaru saw Sakura. Hotaru's eyes widened and tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. The pink-haired kunoichi's fringe was plastered to her forehead and her left hand was clenched into a tight fist. Hotaru, her hand still pressed firmly against her mouth, studied Sakura for a moment before clearing her throat and removing her hand from her mouth. She then took a deep breath and swallowed hard. She really didn't want to be in the firing line when Sakura exploded with rage. Sakura's punch, after all, could be quite deadly. However, at that moment, the first-years silently filed along the staff table and came to a halt facing the rest of the school, and Hotaru pushed Sakura's rather demonic expression from her mind. She had a job to do. Her brow furrowed slightly, she went down the line of first-years, and studied each new student for a couple of seconds before moving onto the next student. It wasn't necessary, but she liked to know each person by sight, even if she didn't know their name.

And then Nick sighed, breaking the tense silence.

"What's wrong?" Hotaru whispered, frowning slightly.

"They don't look very competent, do they?" Nick replied just as softly.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked softly.

"Well, I don't think the new Gryffindors will be earning our House many points this year, do you?" Nick replied with a sigh.

Nearly Headless Nick had a point. The first-years looked absolutely terrified.

However, Hotaru didn't have time to worry about whether or not the new Gryffindors would win them any House points; she still had a few faces to memorize. She continued on down the line, until she came to the last, and smallest student in the line, who, she noticed was wearing Hagrid's moleskin overcoat. Hotaru's eyes widened slightly once more, and she quickly clasped her right hand over her mouth again to stop herself from laughing at the sight. It looked like the young boy was wearing a fury black marquee. Hotaru took a deep breath and then removed her hand from her mouth, as the young boy caught Colin Creevey's eye. He beamed at Colin, gave a double thumbs-up and then mouthed, 'I fell in the lake!'

"You can tell he's Colin's brother, can't you?" Ron muttered under his breath. "I mean, look at him. I've never seen anyone look so happy about falling in the lake."

"Let's just pray the Sorting Hat places him in another house," Harry replied just as softly.

"Ahem!" Ron and Harry jumped slightly, as though their Head of House was stood right next to them. Hotaru couldn't help but smile. Even though Professor McGonagall was only trying to silence everyone in the Great Hall, so that the Sorting could begin, a few students, including Harry and Ron, had nearly jumped out of their skins in fear, and the Head of Gryffindor House had only cleared her throat. Harry and Ron had, however, been on the receiving end of Professor McGonagall's sharp tongue and more than once. They knew, probably better than anyone else in their vicinity that, Professor McGonagall's bark was bad, however, it had to be said that her bark was worse than her bite. Snape's bark, on the other hand, was just as bad as his bite. However, at that moment, Professor McGonagall placed a three-legged stool on the ground in front of the first-years. She then placed an extremely old, dirty, patched wizard's hat on top of the stool. The first-years stared at it.

At that moment, Hotaru caught Sakura's eye. The pink-haired kunoichi was mouthing, 'what's going to happen now?' However, before Hotaru could reply, a tear near the brim of the hat, opened wide like a mouth and the hat broke into song.

"_A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did Value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favourites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

'_Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside you mind,_

_And tell where you belong!"_

A round of applause erupted as the Sorting Hat finished.

"Hang on a minute, that's not the song it sang when it sorted us," Harry said with a slight frown, as he clapped along with everyone else.

"Sings a different one every year," Ron replied simply. "It's got to be a pretty boring life, hasn't it, being a hat? I suppose it spends all year making up the next one."

"Makes you feel sorry for it, doesn't it?" Neville added softly.

Everyone studied Neville for a moment and then Ron spoke, "you know, Neville, I never thought I'd feel sorry for a hat, however, I suppose stranger things have happened."

"Like what?" Hotaru asked with a slight smile.

"Well, like ... Umm ... Well, you know ... Umm ... Well, I can't think of anything stranger than feeling sorry for a hat right now, but you put me on the spot!" And Ron promptly folded his arms his face bright red.

However, before Hotaru could say anything her attention was drawn back to Professor McGonagall who was unrolling a large scroll of parchment.

"When I call out you name," she said commandingly, "you will put on the Hat and sit on the stool. When the Hat announces your house, you will go and sit at the appropriate table. Is that understood?"

There were a few tentative nods; however, no-one spoke.

And then Professor McGonagall took a deep breath and called out the first name. "Ackerley, Stewart!"

A fairly tall boy, with dripping wet blonde hair and sparkling emerald green eyes hesitantly walked forward. He looked absolutely terrified and he was visibly shaking from head to foot.

"Poor boy," Nick muttered under his breath. And then the boy picked up the Sorting Hat, put it on his head and sat down on the stool.

"_Ravenclaw!"_ The Sorting Hat shouted.

Stewart Ackerley quickly took the Hat off, placed it back on the stool, and then hurried over to join his fellow Ravenclaws. He almost threw himself into the closest empty seat at the Ravenclaw table, next to none other than Cho, the Ravenclaw Seeker. Harry's heart started to pound against his chest. Cho, smiling broadly, was cheering along with her fellow Ravenclaws, and then out of the blue, she embraced Stewart and lightly kissed his forehead. Harry suddenly wished that he was Stewart Ackerley.

"Baddock, Malcolm!" Professor McGonagall called out and Harry, with some difficulty, focused his attention on the first-years. Another tall boy walked forwards, however, unlike Stewart, Malcolm had scraggly black hair and onyx black eyes. Malcolm reached the stool, calmly picked the Sorting Hat up, placed it on his head and sat down.

A second later, the Sorting Hat cried out, _"Slytherin!"_

The table on the other side of the Hall erupted with cheers, and Harry could see Malfoy clapping along with his fellow Slytherins as Malcolm Baddock joined the table. Harry sighed; he kind of felt sorry for Malcolm Baddock, after all not everyone who joined Slytherin was bad to start with, however he wondered whether Malcolm was aware of the fact that Slytherin House had turned out more Dark witches and wizards than any other House. Harry could hear Fred and George hissing as Malcolm started shaking hands with his fellow Slytherins.

"Branstone, Eleanor!" Professor McGonagall called out, and the Hall fell silent once more. However, no-one stepped forward. Professor McGonagall frowned slightly and then cleared her throat. "Branstone, Eleanor!"

A moment later, a fairly short, plump girl stepped forward. A few sniggers echoed around the Hall, and Hotaru could see that Eleanor Branstone was close to tears. Just because Eleanor was slightly bigger than the rest of her peers, automatically made her a target for lowlifes like Malfoy, who Hotaru had noticed had been sniggering along with a few of his fellow Slytherins. Hotaru knew what they were thinking. They thought she was ugly, however, Eleanor Branstone was a goddess compared to some of the Slytherin girls. However, that wasn't the point. In Hotaru's eyes, size didn't matter, Eleanor was fine just the way she was. She had shoulder length, curly light brown hair and sparkling sky-blue eyes.

"Silence!" Professor McGonagall snapped, and then the kind Deputy Headmistress approached Eleanor, led a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder and whispered, "don't take any notice of them. They're just jealous."

Eleanor hesitated a moment, and then smiled. "Thank you," she replied softly, and then the Professor removed her hand from the girl's shoulder, took a few steps back and allowed Eleanor to approach the stool. Miss Branstone hesitantly picked up the Sorting Hat. She took a deep breath, placed the Sorting Hat on her head and then sat down.

"_Hufflepuff!"_ The Sorting Hat declared and Eleanor quickly removed the Hat, stood, placed the Hat back on the stool and then joined her fellow Hufflepuffs.

"Cauldwell, Owen!" Professor McGonagall continued.

A fairly tall, boy with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes stepped forward. He confidentially approached the stool and picked up the Sorting Hat. He placed the Hat on his head, sat down and a second later the Hat cried out, _"Hufflepuff!"_

Smiling broadly, Owen Cauldwell leapt to his feet, removed the Hat, placed it back on the stool and rushed over to the Hufflepuff table. He sat down next to Eleanor Branstone who was clapping along with the other Hufflepuffs and then, after the clapping had died down the two started talking in whispers.

Hotaru smiled slightly, "I reckon those two will get together."

"They do look good together, don't they?" Hermione replied softly, also smiling.

"Creevey, Denis!" Professor McGonagall continued and Harry sighed. He crossed his fingers and started to pray that the Hat placed Denis in another House. And then tiny Denis staggered forward. He tripped over Hagrid's moleskin, just as Hagrid himself sidled into the Hall through a door behind the teachers' table. The half-giant winked at Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Hotaru as he sat down at the end of the staff table. Then all eyes fell on Denis as he placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

"_Gryffindor!"_ The Sorting Hat shouted before Denis had sat down. Smiling broadly, Denis took the Hat off, placed it back on the stool and hurried over to join his brother.

"Colin! Colin, I fell in!" Denis said shrilly, as he threw himself into an empty seat. "It was brilliant! And something in the water grabbed me and pushed me back in the boat!"

"Cool!" Colin replied, just as excitedly. "It was probably the giant squid. Denis!"

"Wow!" Denis exclaimed.

And then Colin's smile widened, if that were possible. "Denis! Denis! See that boy down there? The one with the black hair and glasses? See him? Know who he is, Denis?"

"Wow!" Denis exclaimed once more. "Harry Potter! I can't believe it! We're in the same House as Harry Potter!" And then Denis sighed, "it's a shame I can't meet that girl you told me about, though ..."

"You mean Hotaru? Well, you're in luck; she's sat on the other side of Nearly Headless Nick."

"Wow!" Denis exclaimed and Hotaru turned a bright shade of red.

"Now you know how I feel," Harry muttered under his breath.

Hotaru hesitated a moment and then sighed. "I don't mind them looking up to me, in fact I think its sweet, but I don't want to get too close to them, just in case ..."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked curiously, and Hermione promptly wacked him around the head.

"Idiot ..." She muttered under her breath.

"Hey! What was that for?" Ron exclaimed, however, at that moment Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and the Hall fell silent once more.

Hotaru frowned slightly. Her team-mates were still waiting to be sorted and Professor McGonagall had passed the L's. Did Professor Dumbledore intend to Sort her team-mates separately?

"Oh, hurry up," Ron moaned, massaging his stomach.

"Now, Ron, the Sorting's much more important than food," Nearly Headless Nick said matter-of-factly, as Laura Madley became a Hufflepuff.

"'Course it is, if you're dead," Ron snapped.

And then Nearly Headless Nick frowned slightly, "I wonder why those older looking students haven't been sorted yet."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Hotaru shared an understanding look and then Hotaru spoke, "you'll find out soon enough."

"Pritchard, Graham!" Professor McGonagall said in a clear voice.

"_Slytherin!"_ The Sorting Hat declared.

"Quirke, Orla!"

"_Ravenclaw!"_

"Whitby, Kevin!"

"_Hufflepuff!"_

Professor McGonagall hesitated a moment and then carefully rerolled the scroll before placing it back in her pocket. And then Professor Dumbledore stood.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall," he said in his usual cheerful tone of voice. The Deputy Headmistress inclined her head slightly, but remained silent. "Now," he continued in the same tone of voice. "I ask you all to be patient once more as nine new students are sorted."

"What?!"


	12. The Triwizard Tournament part 2

**Chapter 8 – Part 2!! Enjoy!!**

Professor Dumbledore waited a moment and then raised his hand. "Let me explain. For the past seven years, Hogwarts School has been home to Hotaru Uchiha, a remarkable witch from Konoha."

"Professor Dumbledore, where exactly is Konoha?" A second-year girl asked with a slight frown.

"Good question, Miss Dickinson. However, before I answer it, has anyone here actually heard of Konoha before?"

"I think I have," one fifth-year boy replied softly.

"And do you know where Konoha is?" Dumbledore asked softly, his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Uhh ... Well no ..." The fifth-year boy replied softly, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead.

Hotaru studied the boy for a moment and then smiled slightly. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and she focused her attention on him. "Konohagakure or Konoha is the magical school in Japan."

"I thought it was," the fifth-year boy replied more confidentially, his peers gazing at him admiringly.

"And where, Mr. Haile, did you acquire this piece of information?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"Well, I think I came across the information whilst researching. But, I can't remember what book I was reading."

"Interesting," Dumbledore replied softly. "Are you sure you found the information whilst reading a book?"

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore," the boy replied confidentially.

And then Dumbledore turned to face Hotaru, that mischievous glint in his eye. "Miss Uchiha, please correct me if I'm wrong, but I was under the impression that Konoha hasn't been written about, and that only those who attend know about it."

"That's right, Professor Dumbledore. Unlike Hogwarts, Konoha is a very secretive school."

The fifth-year boy's cheeks reddened slightly.

And then Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Before Professor McGonagall begins Sorting the new transfer students into Houses, I will give a brief account of how Miss Uchiha came to live here. Eight years ago, the Headmistress of Konoha, Tsunade got in contact with me and asked if I could tutor Miss Uchiha." Hotaru smiled slightly, if only Tsunade-sama were here now to hear this ... "I of course accepted. And that, as they say is that. However, when Miss Uchiha returned to Konoha at the end of last term, Tsunade was so impressed with Miss Uchiha's progress, that Tsunade asked me if Miss Uchiha could return to Hogwarts for an eighth year. And, as you can see, I agreed. When I became Headmaster of Hogwarts many, many years ago, I vowed to unite all of the magical schools across the world. Alas! I haven't made much progress; however, I haven't given up hope! And so, I was rather thrilled, when Tsunade asked me if it would be alright, if a group of students accompanied Miss Uchiha back to Hogwarts."

Malfoy studied Professor Dumbledore for a moment, and then his eyes widened as an idea came to him. "Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore?" He asked softly.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy hesitated a moment and then spoke. "Miss Uchiha is eighteen, isn't she?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore replied simply.

"Then, forgive me for asking this, but why is Miss Uchiha even here?"

Hotaru smiled slightly, however, at that moment, Dumbledore cleared his throat, and she focused her attention on him. "Because, Mr. Malfoy, in Japan, students are required to go to school for ten years."

"Ten years?!" A few seventh-year students exclaimed.

"That's correct," Dumbledore replied simply. And was about to continue speaking, when Malfoy raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy hesitated a moment and then stood. Hotaru smiled slightly ... This was going to be interesting. Malfoy studied Dumbledore for a moment, and then spoke. "If Miss Uchiha is eighteen, then why is she in our year?"

"Because Mr. Malfoy, before your year group arrived at Hogwarts; Miss Uchiha had already completed four years. However, when she should've progressed to the fifth year, I decided to place her in the first year, so that she could go over the basics."

"But that doesn't make any sense," snapped Malfoy.

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed slightly. "Five points from Slytherin House, for questioning the Headmasters decisions."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed slightly. "You'll be sorry when my father hears about this ..." He growled under his breath, however, unfortunately, Dumbledore heard him.

"That's another five points from Slytherin House, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore declared calmly. "I am a patient man; however I will not be threatened. And let that be a lesson to all of you."

Malfoy remained motionless for a moment and then, catching Snape's eye, sat down. Dumbledore waited a moment and then cleared his throat. "Professor McGonagall ..."

The Deputy Headmistress nodded once, before removing her wand from her pocket. With a simple spell, she conjured a second scroll. She placed her wand back into her pocket, and then unrolled the scroll.

"When I call out your name, you still step forward and place the Sorting Hat on your head. You will then sit on the stool while the Sorting Hat decides which House you will join. After the Hat has sorted you, you will stand, place the Hat back on the stool and then join your House table. Is that clear?"

"Yes," they intoned in unison.

Hotaru smiled slightly and then Professor McGonagall called out the first name.

"Sai!"

Hotaru's ANBU Root subordinate walked forward and picked up the Sorting Hat. He then placed the Hat on his head and sat down on the stool. The Hat hesitated a moment and then called out ...

"_Gryffindor!"_

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Hotaru and Nearly Headless Nick cheered and clapped along with the rest of their fellow Gryffindors, as Sai stood and removed the Hat. He placed the Sorting Hat back on the stool and then walked briskly over to the Gryffindor table.

"Over here, Sai!" Fred called out over the noise.

"Come join us!" George added.

Sai hesitated a moment and then sighed. He didn't really want to sit next to them, however, he didn't have much choice, and so, he walked towards them and eventually sat down in between the two twins.

"Aburame, Shino!"

The quiet bug-user walked forward. When he reached the stool, he picked up the Hat and placed it on his head.

"_Hufflepuff!"_ The Sorting Hat declared, before Shino had sat down.

Shino removed the Hat, placed it back on the stool and then joined the Hufflepuff table.

"Haruno, Sakura!"

The pink-haired kunoichi approached the stool. Like Sai, and Shino before her, she picked up the Hat and placed it on her head. She then sat down on the stool and waited.

"_Hmm ..." _The Sorting Hat mused. _"Interesting ..."_

"What is?" Sakura asked pointedly.

"_Well, I don't know where to place you."_

"I don't mind which House I'm in, as long as it's not Slytherin ..."

"_Very well ... Ravenclaw!"_

With a sigh of relief, Sakura stood and removed the Hat. She placed the Sorting Hat back on the stool and then joined the Ravenclaw table.

"Hyuuga, Neji!"

"This is pointless," Neji muttered under his breath, as he walked towards the stool. Like his team-mates before him, he picked up the Hat and placed it on his head.

"_Slytherin!"_

"What the ...?!" Harry and Ron exclaimed in unison as Neji removed the Hat and placed it back on the stool.

"Don't worry about it," Hotaru said softly, her eyes fixated on Malfoy as he cheered and clapped along with his fellow Slytherins.

"But Malfoy will try and turn him against us!" Ron snapped as Neji joined the Slytherin table.

"Probably," Hotaru replied calmly.

"Aren't you worried about that?!" Ron exclaimed.

"No," Hotaru replied simply.

"Why not?!" Ron shouted, his hands clenched into fists.

"Settle down, Ron," Hotaru sighed. "I'll explain everything later."

Ron opened his mouth to protest, however at that moment Hermione hit him around the head as Professor McGonagall called out the next name.

"Inuzuka, Kiba!"

No-one moved ...

"What is Kiba doing?!" Hotaru muttered irritably under her breath, her brow creased.

A vein in Professor McGonagall's temple twitched. "Inuzuka, Kiba!" The Deputy Headmistress snapped.

Kiba hesitated a moment, and then sighed. "It's Kiba and Akamaru," he corrected Professor McGonagall pointedly.

The Deputy Headmistress studied Kiba for a moment and then sighed, "Inuzuka, Kiba and Akamaru."

"Thanks," Kiba smiled, as he walked forward with Akamaru at his side. When Kiba and Akamaru reached the stool, Kiba picked up the Sorting Hat and placed it on his head. He then sat down on the stool and waited.

"_Gryffindor!"_

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Hotaru and Nearly Headless Nick cheered and clapped along with their fellow Gryffindors as Kiba stood and removed the Hat. He placed the Hat back on the stool and then strode over to the Gryffindor table, Akamaru close behind him.

"Lee, Rock!" Professor McGonagall called out, as Kiba sat down.

The energetic shinobi rushed forward. Upon reaching the stool, he eagerly picked up the Hat and placed it on his head.

"_Hufflepuff!"_ The Hat declared, before Lee had sat down.

Beaming from ear to ear, Lee removed the Hat and placed it back on the stool. However, instead of rushing over to join his fellow Hufflepuffs, he hesitated a moment. And then, to Hotaru's surprise, he struck the nice-guy pose.

"What an idiot," she muttered under her breath. They were supposed to be keeping a low profile; however Lee had now attracted the attention of the entire school. "If only I could get my hands on him ..."

Still beaming from ear to ear, Lee, who was completely unaware of the fact that, he'd just made a complete fool out of himself, stopped posing and rushed over to the Hufflepuff table. However, unfortunately for Shino, the only available seat was next to him. He sighed, as Lee flung himself into the unoccupied space.

"Ahh ...!" Lee sighed happily. "Gai-sensei would be proud of me!"

"Lee-san," Shino asked quietly. "Was it absolutely necessary for you to do that?"

"Of course it was!" Lee declared, his voice echoing around the Great Hall.

Shino hesitated a moment, and then sighed. How anyone could work alongside Lee, was a mystery to him.

And then Professor McGonagall called out the next name.

"Nara, Shikamaru!"

With a sigh, Shikamaru stuck his hands in his pockets, and then walked forward. Upon reaching the stool, he took his hands out of his pockets and picked up the Hat. He then placed it on his head and sat down.

"_Ravenclaw!"_

With another sigh, he stood, removed the Hat and placed it back on the stool. He then casually walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to Sakura.

There were now only two people left ... Naruto and Sasuke.

"Uchiha, Sasuke!"

Hotaru watched as Sasuke walked forward. It didn't really matter what House he was in, however, she wanted him to be in Gryffindor. When he reached the stool, he picked up the Sorting Hat and placed it on his head. He then sat down on the stool and waited.

"_Gryffindor!"_

With a sigh, Sasuke stood and removed the Sorting Hat. He would've liked to have been in Slytherin, however at least he was with Hotaru ... And with that comforting thought in mind; he placed the Sorting Hat back on the stool. However, as he walked towards the Gryffindor table, it became painfully clear to him that the only available seat was amongst a group of girls, who were now giggling childishly. However, for Hotaru's sake, he had to act civil. And so, with some effort, he smiled slightly as he sat down in between two of the girls.

"He's so cute!" The girls squealed in unison. Sasuke didn't really appreciate being called cute; however before he could say something, Professor McGonagall had called out the last name,

"Uzumaki, Naruto!"

All eyes were on The Number One Hyperactive Knuckle-Headed Ninja as he walked towards the stool. Upon reaching the stool, he picked up the Hat and placed it on his head.

"_Gryffindor!"_ The Hat declared, before Naruto had sat down.

Pleased that he'd been placed in the same House as Sasuke and Hotaru, Naruto quickly removed the Hat and placed it back on the stool. He then rushed over to join his fellow Gryffindors; however, as he scanned the table for somewhere to sit, it became clear that there weren't any seats left.

Nearly Headless Nick hesitated a moment and then sighed. "Tell your friend, he can have my seat, Miss Uchiha." And before Hotaru could thank the Gryffindor ghost, Nick had disappeared.

Hotaru hesitated a moment and then, smiling slightly, stood. "Naruto, you can sit here if you like."

"Thanks, Hotaru-chan!" Naruto replied with a slight smile. The Number One Hyperactive Knuckle-Headed Ninja quickly made his way over to the unoccupied seat, and promptly sat down in between Harry and Hotaru.

Professor Dumbledore hesitated a moment and then stood. "I have only two words to say to you," he declared, his deep voice echoing around the Hall. "Tuck in!"

"Hear, hear!" Harry and Ron exclaimed loudly, as the empty dishes filled magically before their eyes.

"That looks delicious," Nearly Headless Nick sighed, as he watched the group of friends load up their plates. Naruto, who was absolutely terrified of ghosts, jumped slightly. Nearly Headless Nick, despite the fact that he couldn't actually eat anything, had decided to rejoin the feast, and was now floating above their heads, just below the candles that illuminated the Hall. Hotaru smiled slightly as Naruto muttered something inaudible under his breath, before helping herself to the steak.

"Aaah, 'at's be'er," Ron declared, with his mouth full of mashed potato.

"You're lucky there's a feast at all tonight, you know," the Gryffindor ghost informed the group of friends, as he watched Naruto fill up his plate for the second time.

"Why?" Hermione asked curiously.

"There was trouble in the kitchens earlier," Nick replied simply, his eyes still fixed on Naruto, as The Number One Hyperactive Knuckled-Headed Ninja almost inhaled his plate of food.

"Wha' 'appened?" Harry asked, through a sizeable chunk of steak.

Nearly Headless Nick watched as Naruto filled up his plate for the third time, before focusing his attention on Harry.

"Peeves, of course," the Gryffindor ghost replied with a sigh. He hesitated a moment and then shook his head despairingly, however his head began to wobble dangerously. He immediately stopped shaking his head and quickly pulled the ruff of his doublet a little higher up his neck. "Peeves wanted to attend the feast; however you know what he's like, he can't see a plate of food without throwing it! However, we held a ghost council on the matter. The Fat Friar wanted to give him a chance, but the Bloody Baron put his foot down."

The Bloody Baron was the Slytherin ghost; a gaunt and silent spectre covered in silver bloodstains. He was the only person at Hogwarts who could really control Peeves.

"Yeah, we thought Peeves seemed hacked off about something," Ron replied darkly. "So what did he do in the kitchens?"

"Oh, the usual," Nick replied with a sigh. "Wreaked havoc and mayhem, pots and pans everywhere, place swimming in soup. Frightened the house-elves to death ..."

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed, knocking over her golden goblet. The contents of the goblet spread over the tablecloth, staining several feet of white linen orange, however Hermione paid no attention. "There are house-elves here?!" She continued, as she stared, horror-struck, up at Nearly Headless Nick. "Here at Hogwarts?!"

Nick, slightly surprised at her reaction, hesitated a moment before nodding. "I believe Hogwarts has the largest number of house-elves in Britain. There are definitely over a hundred of them living here."

"I've never seen one!" Hermione exclaimed.

"But you're not supposed to see them," Nearly Headless Nick replied matter-of-factly. "If you don't know they're there, then they're doing a good job."

Hermione stared at Nick. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. If there really were house-elves in Hogwarts, surely she would've come across a section about them in _Hogwarts: A History_? Or were house-elves too unimportant to mention? Hermione sighed; she'd always assumed that the food was prepared by witches and wizards, who had been expelled from school. Witches and wizards, who are expelled, have their wands snapped in half. Usually, snapping the wand in half renders the wand useless, however in some cases, the witch or wizard is able to salvage the wand. Thus allowing the witch or wizard to use magic, but at a very low level. However, witches and wizards in this position can't reveal their secret for fear of having their wands taken away from them. But there are some employers, like Dumbledore, who don't care about the fact that these witches and wizards aren't supposed to be using magic ... And then her train of thought was interrupted by an even dark thought. If house-elves really worked here then ...

"They get paid though, don't they?" She blurted out all of a sudden. "And ... And holidays, sick leave, pensions ...!"

Nearly Headless Nick laughed so much that his ruff slipped and his head fell off. Naruto, who had just finished inhaling his sixth plate of food, stared wide-eyed up at the Gryffindor ghost. Nick's head was dangling on the inch of ghostly skin and muscle that still attached it to his neck.

With a sigh, Nick pushed his head back into place, and then secured it once more with his ruff. Naruto hesitated a moment and then tore his eyes away from the Gryffindor ghost. He was definitely going to have nightmares tonight. However, the prospect of him having an uneasy night didn't deter him from helping himself to sevenths.

And then Nick spoke, "sick leave and pensions?" He repeated softly. "But house-elves don't want sick leave and pensions!"

Hermione looked down at her half-eaten plate of food, before putting down her knife and fork. She then pushed the plate away from her and folded her arms.

"Oh, c'mon, Hermione," Ron sighed, "you won't get them sick leave by starving yourself!"

"Slave labour," Hermione replied, breathing hard through her nose. "That's what made this dinner, slave labour!" And she refused to eat another bite.

The relentless rain drummed heavily against the high, dark windows, and another clap of thunder shook the panes of glass. And then the stormy ceiling flashed, illuminating the golden plates, as the remains of the first course vanished and were replaced instantly with puddings.

"Look Hermione, it's your favourite, treacle tart!" Ron exclaimed, as he deliberately wafted the delicious smell towards her. "And look, chocolate gateau!" However, Hermione gave him a look so reminiscent of Professor McGonagall that he gave up.

When the puddings, too, had been demolished, and the last crumbs had faded off the plates, leaving them sparkling clean, Albus Dumbledore stood. The chatter that had filled the Hall stopped and only the howling wind and pounding rain could be heard.

"So!" Dumbledore exclaimed, smiling broadly. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must ask for your attention once more, while I give out a few notices. First of all, I'd like to introduce three new teachers who will be assisting in some of your classes."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed slightly, as he studied the three new teachers. He'd seen them somewhere before, but where? And then it hit him. They'd been in the carriage with Hotaru and her friends. Did that mean they were on her side? Malfoy sighed, could things get any worse this year? If they were in league with that ... that girl then he had problems. He wouldn't be able to deal with all of them, especially if they were, all like that ...

Hotaru smiled slightly and her eyes twinkled mischievously as she studied Malfoy. It was obvious that the pale-faced boy had worked out the fact that, the teachers were actually her friends. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat, and Hotaru, still smiling focused her attention on him.

"Please give a warm welcome to Professor Yamato, Professor Hatake and Professor Jiraiya!" Hotaru smiled slightly, as she clapped along with everyone else. Yamato had turned a bright shade of red, Jiraiya looked like he was about to leap out of his seat, and strike one of his many poses, while Kakashi had a copy of Make Out Paradise open under the table.

"Also," Dumbledore continued after a moment. "Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the lust of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it. And, as ever, I would like to remind you all that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the Village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"What?!" Exclaimed Harry.

"Why not?!" Fred and George, Harry's fellow team-mates, demanded.

"The inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year, due to an event that will be starting in October. This event will continue throughout the school year and will take up much of the teachers' time and energy ... But, I'm sure you'll all enjoy it immensely. I am proud to announce that this year at Hogwarts ..."

However, at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder, and the doors banged open.

A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black travelling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall turned towards the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightening that flashed across the ceiling. He hesitated a moment and then lowered his hood. He shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark grey hair and then walked towards the teachers table. When he reached the end of the top table, he turned right and limped heavily towards Dumbledore. At that moment, another flash of lightening crossed the ceiling. Hermione and Hotaru gasped.

His face was unlike any Hotaru had seen before. It looked like it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only a vague idea of what a face should actually look like. Every inch of the man's face seemed to be scarred, the mouth looked like a diagonal gash and a large chunk of his nose was missing. However, his eyes were the most frightening feature of all. One of them was small, dark and beady. The other was large, round and a vivid, electric blue. This eye, without blinking, was rotating ceaselessly in its socket. Hotaru shuddered. And then the stranger reached Dumbledore. They briefly shook hands and then Dumbledore asked the man a question. However, the newcomer simply shook his head. The Headmaster hesitated a moment and then pointed to the empty seat on his right-hand side.

The stranger limped over to his appointed seat, and sat down. He shook his mane of dark grey hair out of his face and then pulled a plate of sausages towards him. Eyeing the plate suspiciously with his normal eye, he raised the plate to what was left of his nose and sniffed it.

"What on earth is he doing?" Hermione asked pointedly.

Ron shrugged. And then his eyes twinkled mischievously. "Perhaps he's checking to see if the food was prepared by House-elves, Hermione."

"Haha, Ron, very funny …" Hermione replied coldly.

"If you thought that was weird," Hotaru interrupted softly, "then look at what he's doing now."

Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly focused their attention on the stranger. The stranger was now holding a small knife in his right hand. And, on the end of the knife, was a sausage.

"Why isn't he using the cutlery?" Hermione asked softly. Harry shrugged. And then Hermione shuddered. "Let's hope he's not the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher …"

And then Dumbledore spoke. "Please give a warm welcome to Professor Moody, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher!"

Hermione lowered her head slightly. "I should've kept quiet," she muttered under her breath.

"Hang on a minute, did Dumbledore say Moody?" Harry asked softly.

"Yeah …" Ron replied just as softly.

"Could that … Could that be Mad-Eye Moody? You know … The person your dad went to help this morning."

"Must be …"

And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone in the Great Hall fell silent. "As I was saying," the Headmaster continued, with a warm smile. "Hogwarts is hosting a very exciting event this year, which has not been held for over a century."

"The Triwizard Tournament hasn't been held for over a century," Hermione whispered, as Dumbledore continued to give them clues.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron replied softly. "We would've heard something if they were holding the Triwizard Tournament. I mean …"

"And so," Dumbledore continued, his light-blue eyes sparkling behind his half-moon spectacles. Ron left his sentence hanging and focused his attention on the Headmaster. "It is my pleasure to announce that the Triwizard Tournament will be held at Hogwarts this year."

"You're joking!" Fred and George Weasley exclaimed at the same time.

"No, I am not joking," Dumbledore chuckled. "However, I did hear an excellent joke over the summer holidays about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar …"

"Professor Dumbledore …" Professor McGonagall said sharply.

"Yes of course," Dumbledore replied simply. "Now, where was I?" The Headmaster thought for a moment and then spoke. "Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament … Now, some of you will be unfamiliar with the Triwizard Tournament, so before I continue, please allow me to explain. The Triwizard Tournament was first established about seven hundred years ago. As the name implies, the tournament was a friendly competition between three Wizarding Schools. Hogwarts was one, and Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were the other two. Each school would enter about twenty students, and then one Champion was selected to represent their school. The three Champions would then compete in three magical tasks. Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang took it in turns to host the Tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities … That is, until, the death toll mounted so high that the Tournament had to be stopped."

Neville swallowed hard, "why would anyone want to enter a Tournament like that?" He whispered nervously.

However, before either Harry or Ron could reply, Dumbledore continued. "There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the Tournament," he told them. "None of which have been very successful. However, our own Departments of International Magical Co-operation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that, this time, no Champion will find him or herself in mortal danger. The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the Champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide who is worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and the prize money of a thousand Galleons!"

"I'm going for it!" Fred Weasley declared softly.

Hotaru, who had not taken her eyes off the Headmaster, saw his amused smile. Of course there had to be a catch … And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone focused their attention on him. "However, this year, the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on the contenders. Only students who are of age or older, will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. And before you complain," he continued before the younger students had a chance to show their frustration. "This is a measure we all feel is necessary, given the fact that the Tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take. And it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will know enough magic to get through the tasks. And before any of you start hatching schemes to try and fool the impartial judge," Dumbledore continued, fixing his twinkling light-blue eyes on Fred and George. "Let me inform you that I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts Champion. I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen. Now, the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October. I know you will all extend every courtesy, to our foreign guests while they are with us and I am sure you will all give your whole-hearted support, to the Hogwarts Champion when he or she is selected. And now …"

However, at that moment Hotaru raised her hand. The Headmaster had made it clear to her that he wanted her to enter the Tournament. However, if she entered and was made Hogwarts Champion, she would've taken something that rightfully belonged to someone else. After all, she wasn't actually a witch …

"Yes, Miss Uchiha?" Dumbledore said softly.

"What do I do, if I want to enter, Professor Dumbledore?" She replied softly.

Dumbledore hesitated a moment and then smiled, "the Heads of the participating schools and the Ministry of Magic all agreed to allow a representative from Konoha to enter the Tournament. So, if you enter, Miss Uchiha, there will be four Champions, instead of three."

Hotaru smiled slightly. Dumbledore must have had a fun time trying to convince the Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, plus the Ministry of Magic that Konoha was a real Wizarding School.

And then Dumbledore spoke, "and now, I think it is time for bed!"

**Ok, sorry it took so long!! However, I hope you enjoyed chapter 8!! Chapter 9 – Malfoy's Nightmare!!**


	13. Malfoy's Nightmare!

**Ok, I apologise for the long delay in updating!! I hope you enjoy the chapter!!**

**Malfoy's Nightmare!**

Usually, when the Headmaster declared it was bedtime, everyone left their seats and made their way to their common-rooms. However, only the students, who had reached the age of seventeen, stood and left the Hall. Dumbledore sighed. Every student in the Great Hall was glaring at him. If he'd known there'd be this much trouble, he wouldn't have agreed to bring back the Tournament.

"Everyone," he began softly. "I am sorry, however, the age restriction is in place for a reason and glaring at me will not change anything. However, it is late and you all have lessons tomorrow," he added pointedly.

"Well we're not moving!" Fred and George replied in unison.

Dumbledore studied the twins for a moment and then sighed. Those two, although entertaining, were certainly a handful.

"Please … Please lower the age restriction … Professor Dumbledore …" A timid voice pleaded.

"Hinata-chan …?" Naruto muttered under his breath. However, at that moment, the girl who had spoken so timidly, stood. "Of course it isn't Hinata," Naruto sighed, fixing his eyes on the empty plate in front of him. "I'm such an idiot …"

"Who's Hinata?"

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. He hesitated a moment, and then looked up and met Ron's inquisitive gaze. "Did you say something?" The blonde-haired shinobi asked casually.

"Don't play dumb, I know you heard me," Ron replied teasingly.

"No I didn't," Naruto replied defiantly.

Ron's eyes narrowed slightly. Naruto swallowed hard. "Nine-Tails, remind me to keep my mouth shut in the future," the blonde-haired shinobi muttered under his breath however, the Nine-Tailed Fox remained silent.

"So, who's Hinata?" Ron pressed.

Naruto sighed.

"We're waiting, Naruto-kun." Hotaru added lightly.

Naruto sighed; he could tell she was enjoying this. However, now there was no way he could avoid Ron's question. He took a deep breath and then spoke. "Hinata's a close friend of mine. We're in a lot of classes together at school." However, no-one looked convinced.

"Come on, you can admit it. We won't tell anyone."

"What do you want me to admit, Ron?"

"I think you know what I mean. Now don't be shy."

Naruto sighed. "You know, Ron, if you ever come to Konoha, I'll ask Tsunade to make you a member of ANBU Black Ops, because you'd make an excellent interrogator."

"Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?" Ron asked softly.

However, before Naruto could reply, Nearly Headless Nick spoke. "ANBU Black Ops … That's an interesting name." Everyone stared up at the Gryffindor Ghost who was still floating effortlessly above their heads.

**Naruto, you idiot!** Hotaru's inner voice exclaimed, as Naruto desperately tried to form a coherent reply. "Do you think so?" The Number One Hyperactive Knuckle-Headed Ninja finally blurted out.

"It's certainly unique," Nick replied with a slight smile. And then he frowned. "Mr. Uzumaki, what exactly do ANBU Black Ops members do?"

Naruto hesitated a moment and then took a deep breath. "I'm not really sure, Nearly Headless Nick."

The Gryffindor ghost studied Naruto for a moment and then turned his attention to Hotaru. "Do you know?" He asked curiously.

The raven-haired kunoichi nodded. "ANBU Black Ops," Hotaru began matter-of-factly, "is first and foremost an interrogation squad. However, because Konoha has over one hundred rules, ANBU Black Ops members also make sure that those rules are followed at all times."

Nick thought about that for a moment, and then spoke. "Why don't the teachers enforce the rules at Konoha?" The Gryffindor ghost asked interestedly.

"Before Tsunade became Headmistress, she did a lot of research. She discovered that, teachers who are also responsible for making sure students behave appropriately are more likely to leave due to stress. So, she hired a group of witches and wizards to enforce the rules at Konoha and called that group ANBU Black Ops."

Nearly Headless Nick thought for a moment and then spoke. "I imagine she runs Konoha with an iron fist."

Hotaru smiled slightly, "well that's one way of putting it …"

"What do you mean?" Nick asked curiously.

"Nothing," The raven-haired kunoichi replied mysteriously.

Nearly Headless Nick hesitated a moment, and then decided to ask another question. "So, what does ANBU Black Ops stand for?"

"Uh … What does it stand for?" Hotaru repeated hesitantly. What was she going to do now? **Just pick a word beginning with the letter A, then another beginning with the letter N, and then do the same with B and U!** Her inner voice exclaimed. "Easier said than done …" she muttered under her breath.

"Miss Uchiha?"

"Oh … Sorry, Nick. Well, ANBU Black Ops stands for … uh … Anti Nuisance Behaviour Unit: Black Operations."

Naruto quickly bit his tongue to stop himself from laughing. Regardless of the consequences he would not let this opportunity to tease Hotaru, when they were out of ear shot of the others, pass …

"I'd never remember that," Ron muttered under his breath, a single drop of sweat trickling down his forehead.

"It is a bit of a mouthful, isn't it?" Hotaru replied lightly.

And then Hermione cleared her throat.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked softly.

"I'd certainly like to learn more about Konoha," she replied softly, "and ANBU Black Ops, however, I'm curious."

Harry studied Hermione for a moment, and then turned towards Ron, who shrugged his shoulders. Frowning slightly, Harry focused his attention on Hermione once more. "Uh, Hermione …?"

Silence …

"Uh, Hermione," Ron asked hesitantly. "Are you ok?"

"Naruto …" Hermione snapped in a strict tone of voice. The blonde-haired shinobi jumped slightly.

"Yes …?" He replied nervously. What had he done now?

"Is Hinata your girlfriend?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "What?" The Number One Hyperactive Knuckle-Headed Ninja exclaimed.

"Is Hinata your girlfriend? Yes or no …"

"No!" He almost shouted. "Hinata is not my girlfriend!"

However, Hotaru was not convinced. And even though it was none of her business, she just had to know the truth. She studied Naruto carefully for a moment and then smiled triumphantly.

Naruto eyed her suspiciously. "Why are you smiling?" He asked softly.

"Why are you sweating?" She asked him casually.

"Because it's hot in here," Naruto replied irritably.

"No it's not," Hotaru retorted. "You're sweating because you're not telling the truth."

"No, I'm sweating because you're interrogating me!" The blonde-haired ninja snapped.

The Triwizard Tournament forgotten, everyone in the Great Hall focused their attention on Hotaru and Naruto, who continued their heated debate completely unaware of their audience.

"I'm not interrogating you!" Hotaru replied through clenched teeth. "I just want to know the truth!"

"Why?" Naruto asked irritably.

"I don't know …" Hotaru muttered under her breath,

"Ha!" Naruto exclaimed. "Now you're lying!"

"Are you sure?" The raven-haired kunoichi asked seriously.

"Well …" Naruto replied hesitantly. "You have to have a reason, for wanting to know whether I'm dating Hinata or not."

"Not necessarily," Hotaru replied with a slight smile. And then her smile widened into a broad grin. "Now, is Hinata your girlfriend?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he clenched his teeth together. "How many times do I have to say it?" He shouted. "No, Hinata isn't my girlfriend, and quite frankly she never will be, because I don't like her!"

However, he immediately regretted saying that last sentence, because first of all it wasn't true and secondly, because he could feel Neji, Hinata's cousin, glaring at him. "I guess he heard that …" the blonde-haired shinobi muttered under his breath as he contemplated writing a will just in case.

And then Professor Dumbledore broke the silence. "Thank you, Mr. Uzumaki for sharing that rather … interesting piece of information with us. However, it is time for bed."

"We'll go to bed, after you promise to lower the age restriction!" Fred and George declared forcefully.

Dumbledore sighed. "Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley," he said calmly, however, with a slight edge to the tone of his voice. "Do you want to spend the next week cleaning my office?"

Fred and George swallowed hard before answering. "No …"

"Then I suggest you go to bed."

The twins hesitated a moment and then stood. "We'll enter that Tournament one way or another," they declared.

"No you won't," Dumbledore replied simply.

The Weasley twins glared at the Headmaster, for a fraction of a second longer and then stormed out of the Great Hall.

Ron sighed. "Come on, we'd better go after them."

"Why?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Because they might do something stupid, that's why," Ron replied sternly. Fred and George were known to cause a lot of trouble when frustrated.

"Oh," the blonde-haired shinobi replied softly, his cheeks a light shade of red. "You'd better hurry then …" And without another word, Harry, Hermione and Neville stood.

"Aren't you coming, Hotaru?" Ron asked, frowning slightly.

The raven-haired kunoichi gazed up at Ron and smiled slightly. "I'll catch you up in a minute."

Ron studied her for a moment and then spoke. "Wish us luck …"

"Good luck!" And Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville quickly made their way to the Entrance Hall.

When the group of friends could no longer be seen, Nearly Headless Nick cleared his throat. "Miss Uchiha?"

Frowning slightly, Hotaru fixed her eyes on the Gryffindor ghost. "Yes?" She asked politely.

"Unfortunately, I must also depart; however, I enjoyed our conversation today."

"You should talk to us more often," Hotaru replied with a smile.

"Thank you," Nick replied softly.

"Don't mention it. We'll see you tomorrow."

Nick smiled slightly and then disappeared.

Hotaru hesitated a moment and then reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a scroll.

"What are you doing, Hotaru-chan?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You'll see," she replied simply. The blonde-haired shinobi watched, as she untied the string that bound the scroll, unrolled it and placed it on the table. Drawn on the scroll were eleven mice, and on the backs of the mice was the number nine, written in kanji.

"Hotaru-chan, what does the number nine represent?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Don't worry about it, Naruto-kun. All will be revealed later on."

"But …"

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Hotaru asked sternly. Naruto quickly shook his head. "Good." And she proceeded to scan the Hall. Mad-Eye Moody had tucked into a large slice of chocolate gateau, Dumbledore was talking quietly to Yamato, and Jiraiya had his eyes fixed on Professor McGonagall, while Kakashi read one of his Make-Out Paradise books.

And Malfoy … Well, Malfoy had decided, sometime during the course of the evening, that he and Neji were now comrades. And to prove to everyone, that they were now brother-in-arms, Malfoy had put an arm around Neji's shoulders. Neji, on the other hand, clearly didn't feel the same way about Malfoy. Hotaru, smiling slightly, studied the pair for a moment longer, before turning to face the scroll on the table. She clasped her hands together and made a hand-sign. "Ninpou: Choujuu Giga." One by one the mice came to life and scurried away. Once the last one had left the scroll, Hotaru re-rolled it and bound it with the string. She placed the scroll back in her pocket and then turned towards Naruto.

"Ok, let's go," and she leapt to her feet.

"Hai, Hotaru-chan," and Naruto quickly got to his feet. The pair then made their way towards the Entrance Hall.

Further on down the Gryffindor table, the girls who Sasuke had been forced to sit with, had clamped themselves to him.

"Don't leave us, Sasuke!" They pouted, their bottom lips quivering, as the raven-haired shinobi began to wriggle out of their grasp.

"Please let go of me," Sasuke asked in an even tone.

"Why?" One of the girls asked softly, as she ran her fingers through Sasuke's hair.

"Because you're annoying," Sasuke replied coldly.

The girl, who had run her fingers through his hair, began to cry and the other girls immediately turned on him.

"You'd better apologise!" They declared forcefully.

"Why?"

"Because we'll make sure the Headmaster finds out about this!"

"I'm still not apologising," the raven-haired shinobi replied casually. The girl he'd called annoying stopped crying and stared at him in disbelief along with her friends. Sasuke smiled amusedly at their reaction and then carefully released himself from their grasp. And before the girls could wrap themselves around him again, he stood and headed for the Entrance Hall.

"I expect my gran'd want to me to enter the Tournament," Neville sighed just as Sasuke reached the Entrance Hall. "She's always going on about how I should uphold the family honour."

"Well," George replied casually, unaware of Sasuke's presence. "If Fred and I find a way to get past the impartial judge, why don't you enter, Neville?"

Neville's eyes widened slightly. "Me?"

"It's worth a try, isn't it?" George replied encouragingly.

"Well I … don't know …" Neville replied hesitantly. "I mean, I don't think I've learnt enough …"

"Hmm … the tasks are going to be difficult," Fred admitted softly. "But, we'll help you. I mean, six brains've got to be better than one, right? And I'm sure Hotaru and her friends'll help out as well."

Hotaru hesitated a moment and then smiled reassuringly. "We'll do our best."

"But the Champions have to complete the tasks on their own," Hermione added sternly.

"Hermione," Fred began softly, "for a Muggle-born witch, you certainly know a lot about the Triwizard Tournament. However, and don't take this the wrong way, you don't know everything."

"Oh?"

"You've obviously read the rules," George added quietly, "but not all of them."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me explain." Fred replied simply. "When the Triwizard Tournament began, there were more pure-blooded witches and wizards, therefore, the Champions were usually from pure-blooded wizarding families."

Hermione frowned slightly. "But that doesn't explain why you want to cheat."

"Yes it does." George replied simply.

"How does it?" Harry asked curiously.

"Because," George continued with a sigh. "The pure-blooded Champions would've been upholding the reputation of their family."

"Oh, I get it," Ron declared suddenly.

"Do you?" Fred asked sceptically.

"Yeah, the pure-blooded Champions would cheat to make sure their family name wasn't tarnished."

"Exactly," George said with a slight smile.

"But that still doesn't explain why you want to cheat now!" Hermione exclaimed in an irritated tone of voice.

"Pure-blooded wizarding families started dying out," Fred explained calmly. "So, there were more half-blood and Muggle-born Champions. However, the pure-blooded Champions continued to cheat, to uphold their family reputation. But, when the half-blood and Muggle-born Champions found out, they decided to cheat too, to even the playing field."

"In the end," George continued softly, "cheating became a part of the Tournament, so much so that it became an unwritten rule."

"I'm sure no-one will cheat this year," Hermione declared firmly.

"Oh? Do you really think the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons Champions will stick to the rules?" Fred asked pointedly.

Hermione thought about that for a moment and then decided that, if the opportunity presented itself, to either the Durmstrang Champion or Beauxbatons Champion, they would cheat.

"You have a point," Hermione muttered under her breath.

Beaming from ear to ear, Fred enthusiastically clapped his hands together. "So, what do you think, Neville? Are you going to enter?"

Neville hesitated a moment and then, with a sigh, shook his head. "I think I'll pass."

"Well," George added with a smile, "if you change your mind, let us know." And then the twins rounded on their younger brother. "Are you going to enter, Ron?"

Ron imagined what it would be like to be Hogwarts Champion for a moment, and then turned to face Harry. "What d'you reckon?" He asked his best friend.

"People have died, though!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I know, but …"

"Oh, for heaven's sake, just do what you want!" And she stormed off up the marble staircase.

Hotaru hesitated a moment, and then dashed up the marble staircase after Hermione.

"Women …" Ron sighed when he was sure they were out of earshot.

"Can't live with them, can't live without them," Fred and George quoted at the same time.

Harry smiled slightly and then sighed. "Come on, we'd better head up too."

"Hang on," Naruto said softly, just as Harry placed his right foot on the bottom step. "Have any of you seen Sasuke?"

"No," Fred and George replied in unison. "Why?"

"Umm, no reason …"

"Sure?" Ron asked curiously.

"Yeah," Naruto replied with a smile. "Let's go." And Harry set off up the marble staircase followed by Ron, Fred, George, Neville and Naruto.

Sasuke, who had concealed himself near the Great Hall, waited a moment and then emerged from his hiding place. He clasped his hands together, to form a hand-sign, and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

XOX

Harry felt as though he had barely slept, when he heard a familiar voice calling his name. **Leave me alone, let me go back to sleep.** His inner voice sighed, however, the familiar voice continued to call his name. "What?" The dark-haired teen mumbled sleepily, as he wearily opened his eyes.

"Finally," said the familiar voice, in an irritated tone.

"Ho … Hotaru? Is that you?" Harry asked with a yawn.

"Yeah, it's me," the raven-haired kunoichi replied softly. "Now, get up."

"Huh?"

"I'm meeting my team-mates, in my old room, and you're coming with me."

"Don't I get a choice?"

"No," Hotaru replied simply. "Now, get up."

"Alright, I'll get up." And he reluctantly pulled back his duvet.

"You'd better wear a jumper," Hotaru added in a motherly tone, when Harry shivered.

"I will," Harry replied with a smile.

Hotaru returned his smile, and then sighed. "Well, I'd better wake Ron." And the raven-haired kunoichi swiftly made her way over to Ron's bed.

Harry hesitated a moment, and then picked up his glasses. He cleaned them, with the hem of his baggy t-shirt, before putting them on. He then slipped out of bed with a sigh.

"Ron," Hotaru muttered softly. "Wake up, Ron."

"You'll never get him up like that," Harry said pointedly.

"Then what should I do?"

Harry hesitated a moment, and then sighed. "Hang on a minute," and he grabbed one of his old jumpers and slipped it on.

"Don't forget your wand," Hotaru added quickly. "I doubt you'll need it, but just in case …"

"Don't worry," Harry replied with a slight smile. "I wasn't going to leave it here." And he picked up the eleven inch, holly and phoenix feather wand from his bedside table. "Alright …" He sighed, once his wand was hidden underneath his jumper. "This'll wake Ron up, faster than you can say Quidditch."

XOX

"I'm starving …" Ron groaned, as he wearily followed Hotaru down another dimly lit corridor.

"You're always starving, ickle Ronnie." Fred and George retorted at the same time.

"Stop calling me that!" Ron exclaimed irritably. "And I am not always starving." Ron added, stressing the word 'not'.

"Yes you are," Hotaru replied with a slight smile.

"No I'm not!"

"Then why did you wake up, and leap out of bed, the instant Harry mentioned the word 'feast' earlier?"

Ron's cheeks immediately turned a bright red colour. "Well … I … You see …" The red-haired teen mumbled under his breath.

"Yes?" Hotaru asked sweetly.

"Naruto and Kiba leapt out of bed too!"

"That's because we love food!" Naruto replied with a broad grin.

"But, not as much as someone we know," Kiba replied with a slight smile.

Ron frowned slightly, "who?"

"Chouji," Naruto replied simply.

"Chouji …?" Ron repeated softly.

"You don't know him," Kiba sighed, "but if you ever come to Konoha, we'll introduce you to him."

"He's Shikamaru's team-mate," Naruto added.

"Is he strong?" Ron asked interestedly.

"Incredibly," Naruto and Kiba replied at the same time.

"Then why did you leave him behind?"

"I was under the impression, Ron, that you disliked my comrades being at Hogwarts." Hotaru said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah," Ron replied casually. "But that was before I found out about the Tournament." And then the red-haired teen frowned slightly. "Hey, where's Hermione?"

"What? You've only just noticed she's not with us?" Hotaru asked in an exasperated tone.

"Uhh … Yeah …" Ron replied hesitantly.

Hotaru sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" She replied, stressing the word 'am'.

"I don't know," Ron replied simply.

"Breathe …" Hotaru muttered under her breath, as she seriously considered hitting him over the head with a nun-chuck.

"Well?" Ron asked impatiently. "Where is she?"

"Is she alright?" Neville asked softly.

"She cried herself to sleep." The raven-haired kunoichi replied softly.

"Why?" Ron asked curiously.

"Because she's worried, you're all going to enter, the Tournament."

"Women…" Ron sighed.

"Can't live with them, can't live without them." Fred and George said at the same time.

"Excuse me?" Hotaru said coldly.

"Hermione is taking this too seriously." Ron sighed; Fred and George nodded their heads in agreement. "Even if all of us entered," the red-haired teen continued, "I doubt one of us would be made Champion."

"It is unlikely," Hotaru agreed, "but you always seem to end up in unlikely situations. Hermione's worried that you'll enter, be made Champion, then end up seriously hurt or dead."

Ron hesitated a moment, and then sighed. "But we're aware of the risks. And life's all about taking risks."

"Calculated risks," Hotaru corrected pointedly.

"This is a calculated risk," Ron retorted.

Hotaru hesitated a moment, and then sighed. "If you guys want to enter the Tournament, I won't stop you. However, don't complain when Hermione stops talking to you."

"We won't." Ron replied with a broad grin.

XOX

"Here we are," Hotaru declared with a slight smile, shortly after midnight.

They had come to a halt, in front of a very old door, in a narrow corridor, somewhere on the fifth floor.

"This … Was your room?" Ron asked, slightly surprised.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Ron." The raven-haired kunoichi replied lightly, and she opened the door. Everyone gasped. The room itself was an average size; however it had been lavishly furnished. In one corner, there was a four-poster double bed, with royal blue, silk curtains. In another corner, there was an exquisitely hand-crafted desk. And on the floor, there was an elaborate hand-woven carpet. The grand fire-place was already lit, and the walls were decorated with an assortment of beautifully painted portraits.

"According to Dumbledore, this room was once used by Princess Mary Tudor, the younger sister or Henry the VIII, when she was fifteen years old in 1510." Hotaru declared smugly.

"He probably made that up, Hotaru." Ron replied softly. And then the red-haired teen frowned slightly. "Did Henry the VIII actually have a younger sister called Mary?"

"He did," Hotaru replied simply.

"How do you know?" Ron asked curiously.

"I checked," the raven-haired kunoichi replied with a broad grin.

"Oh," was all Ron could say.

Hotaru hesitated a moment, and then took a deep breath. "We'd better go in, before someone see's us."

"I still think, Dumbledore made that story up," Ron declared as he entered the room.

"Hermione would know if Dumbledore made it up or not," Hotaru replied with a slight smile.

"So, what time is everyone getting here?" Ron asked hastily. He didn't particularly want to listen to Hermione, ramble on about Royalty, who had possibly stayed at Hogwarts in the distant past.

"They'll be here soon," Hotaru replied casually, after a moment.

"Ok," Ron sighed, and he strode over to the double bed.

"You can't go to sleep," Hotaru said pointedly.

"I wasn't going to go to sleep!" Ron snapped. And he drew back the royal blue silk curtains. He then perched himself on the edge of the bed.

Kiba walked over to the fire-place, and leant casually against the mantle-piece. Harry, Fred and George decided to copy Ron. Neville sat in the desk chair, and Naruto remained by the door.

"They're late," Hotaru sighed impatiently, ten minutes later. However, as soon as she had finished her sentence, several popping and whooshing noises announced the arrival of the rest of her team-mates.

"Sorry we're late," Kakashi apologised casually.

Hotaru glared at him for a moment, and then sighed. "Don't worry, you're here now. Make yourselves comfortable, and then I'll begin."

Once all of her comrades had found somewhere comfortable to sit, or lean, Hotaru cleared her throat. "Ok, I will now put you into pairs. Each pair will patrol Hogwarts on a certain night."

"You dragged us out of bed, just so we can sit here and twiddle our thumbs, while you sort you team-mates into pairs?" Ron asked irritably.

"It's important you know who's on patrol, and when. Just in case you get into trouble," Hotaru replied with a sigh.

"Oh … I didn't think about that …" Ron replied softly.

"Baka …" Hotaru muttered under her breath. And then she sighed. "First of all, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Yamato, you'll be patrolling Hogwarts as teachers, so you won't be paired with anyone."

"Ok," Jiraiya, Kakashi and Yamato replied at the same time.

"Now, the first pair will be, Sasuke and Naruto, and they will patrol Hogwarts on a Monday."

"What?" Sasuke and Naruto exclaimed at the same time.

Hotaru sighed. "I know you don't see eye-to-eye, but please try to get along."

"I don't see why I should be paired with him, nee-chan," Sasuke replied defiantly.

"And I don't see why I should be paired with him, Hotaru-chan!" Naruto added irritably.

"You're working together and that's that, alright? Now, the next pair will be Sakura and Shikamaru, and they will patrol Hogwarts on a Tuesday."

"Why can't I be with Sakura-chan?" Naruto pouted, however Hotaru ignored him.

"Moving on," the raven-haired kunoichi continued. "The next pair will be Neji and Lee, who will patrol Hogwarts on Wednesday."

"Thank you, Hotaru-chan!" Lee exclaimed.

"You're welcome," Hotaru replied cheerfully. "Now, the next group will actually be a trio, and the members who will make up that trio, will be Kiba, Akamaru and Shino. And unfortunately you'll have to patrol Hogwarts on two days, Thursday and Friday."

"We don't mind Hotaru-chan," Kiba replied with a slight smile. "It'll give me and Akamaru more time to explore Hogwarts, and it'll give Shino more time to study the insects around here."

Hotaru hesitated a moment, and then sighed. "Just so long as nothing out of the ordinary happens, while you're on duty, you can explore Hogwarts and study insects to your heart's content."

"Thanks, Hotaru-chan," Kiba replied with a broad grin.

Hotaru returned Kiba's grin, with a cheeky smile of her own, and then she spoke. "And I will be working with Sai. And we'll patrol Hogwarts on Saturday and Sunday."

"I wonder if they'll be doing some exploring of their own," Jiraiya said teasingly.

"Possibly," Kakashi added with a smile.

Hotaru's cheeks immediately turned a bright red colour. "I … We …" The raven-haired kunoichi stammered awkwardly.

"Hotaru-chan, I wouldn't mind doing some exploring," Sai said softly. "It might be fun."

Unable to stop themselves, Jiraiya and Kakashi burst out laughing. Hotaru on the other hand, almost died of embarrassment. How could her ANBU Root subordinate say something like that?

"Hotaru, who do you like more, Sai or Bill?" Fred and George asked teasingly.

The raven-haired kunoichi took a deep, steadying breath, to regain her composure. "Does anyone have any sensible questions?" She asked after a moment, her cheeks still a bright red colour. Sai hesitated a moment, and then raised his hand. Hotaru studied her ANBU Root subordinate, for a fraction of a second, before sighing. "What's your question, Sai?" She asked softly.

"Why is Malfoy scared of you?" Sai asked simply.

Hotaru hesitated a moment, and then sighed. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone else, alright?"

"We promise!" Fred and George exclaimed at the same time.

"And I suppose everyone else, promises too?" Everyone present in her old room, nodded. "Alright," the raven-haired kunoichi sighed. "I'll tell you why Malfoy's scared of me. The night before, the last end of term feast, I was patrolling Hogwarts, as usual, when I spotted Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. I knew straight away, they were up to no good, so I followed them. At first, I thought they might be looking for Buckbeak …"

"Why would they think, an animal like Buckbeak would be hidden inside Hogwarts?" Ron asked curiously.

"Fluffy was hidden inside Hogwarts," Hotaru replied pointedly.

"I forgot about that," the red-haired teen mumbled under his breath.

"Anyway," Hotaru continued after a moment, "I soon realised Malfoy wasn't looking for Buckbeak, he was in fact looking for Gryffindor Tower."

"He was what?" Ron exclaimed.

"Looking for Gryffindor Tower," Hotaru repeated simply.

"So, what did you do?" Fred and George asked eagerly.

Hotaru grinned mischievously. "I used a smoke-bomb," she replied casually after a moment.

"A smoke-bomb …?" Harry repeated with a slight frown.

"Uh-huh. Malfoy's a coward, so I knew he'd panic the instant he was engulfed, by the smoke. And panic he did. He kept shouting, 'Crabbe, Goyle, where are you? Help me!' However, unbeknownst to him, Crabbe and Goyle, had accidentally collided with each other, while frantically searching for him, and had unfortunately knocked each other unconscious."

"In other words, you made them collide with each other, correct?" Kakashi asked with a slight smile.

Hotaru returned his smile, with a broad grin. "That's correct," she replied cheerfully. "However, the tale doesn't end there. After removing Crabbe and Goyle from the picture, I restrained Malfoy, and holding a kunai to his neck, I marched him down to the Great Hall. When we finally reached the Great Hall, I bound his hands and legs, before using my wand, to sweep the House Tables to the sides of the Hall. And then, I untied Malfoy, and cast a gen-jutsu on him."

"What illusion did you use?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"My favourite," Hotaru beamed.

"And what would your favourite gen-jutsu be?" Yamato asked with a slight frown.

"It's …" Hotaru began, however at that moment, Ron interrupted her.

"Hang on a minute," the red-haired teen said irritably. "Why won't you let Kakashi place a gen-jutsu on Malfoy, when you've placed a gen-jutsu on him before?"

"If I'd known, I was going to be here this year; I wouldn't have done what I did. However, what's done is done unfortunately."

"What did you do, exactly?" Fred and George asked interestedly, at the same time.

"I …" The raven-haired kunoichi began, however at that moment, Ron interrupted her once more.

"But why won't you let Kakashi place a gen-jutsu on Malfoy?" Ron repeated forcefully.

"One question, at a time, Ron!" Hotaru snapped.

"Sorry," the red-haired teen mumbled under his breath.

Hotaru hesitated a moment, and then sighed. "I've seen this technique, reduce shinobi with strong wills, to nothing more than quivering wrecks. However, because Malfoy wasn't trapped in the illusion for too long, his sanity remains intact. But, if Kakashi were to place even a weak gen-jutsu on him, I'm certain his mind would snap, and in that condition, he might tell the whole school our secret."

"But no-one would believe him," Ron protested.

"Everyone in Slytherin would," Hotaru replied pointedly.

"So?"

"Ron, if everyone in Slytherin believed we weren't witches and wizards, they'd do everything they could to expose us for who we really are, and quite frankly, I'm sure we'll have enough to worry about, without having to deal with that as well. And if that did happen," Hotaru continued, just as Ron was about to speak, "we'd have to modify a lot of memories, and I don't particularly want us to have to do that, Ron." Hotaru finished irritably.

"I'm sure it'd be worth all the trouble," Ron sighed.

"What was your question, Fred and George?" Hotaru asked through gritted teeth.

The twins glanced nervously at each other for a split second, and then they cleared their throats. "What did you do, exactly?" They asked softly.

"I made Malfoy think, he'd been transported to Konoha," Hotaru replied simply.

Fred and George frowned slightly, "but why would Malfoy be scared of you, if you only made him think he'd been transported to Konoha?"

"Good question," the raven-haired kunoichi replied with a slight smile. "The technique I used on Malfoy is rather unique. You can make a person think they're somewhere else, and you can also make them think they're being attacked."

"Do people really go insane after being trapped in this gen-jutsu?" Ron asked curiously.

"Ron, imagine you're in a run-down, abandoned, old building," Hotaru said softly.

"Why?" The red-haired teen asked softly.

"Just do it!" The raven-haired kunoichi snapped.

"Alright," Ron replied quickly. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and pictured himself inside a building that annoyingly resembled his own home. However, once the image was fixed in his mind, he spoke. "Ok, I'm imagining I'm in a run-down, old building. What now?"

"Alright, now imagine there are, a hundred spiders after you."

Ron's eyes flew open instantly. "I'm not imagining that!"

"So, do you understand why people go insane, after being trapped in this gen-jutsu?" Hotaru asked softly.

"Uh-huh," Ron mumbled under his breath.

"Hotaru, did you make Malfoy think, we were attacking him in the gen-jutsu?" Fred and George asked eagerly. The raven-haired kunoichi shook her head.

"Then who attacked Malfoy in the gen-jutsu?" Ron asked with a slight frown.

"ANBU Black Ops," Hotaru replied with a broad grin, and Jiraiya, Kakashi and Yamato laughed.

"Poor kid," Jiraiya said with a slight smile, after a moment.

"He deserved it," Hotaru replied, with a casual shrug of her shoulders. Harry, Ron, Fred and George nodded in agreement. The raven-haired kunoichi smiled slightly, and then spoke. "Does anyone else have a question?" She asked softly.

"Why did you use Sai's jutsu, to bring those mice to life?" Naruto asked with a slight frown.

"You mean the mice I brought to life, in the Great Hall; the mice with the number nine, written on their backs?" The blonde-haired shinobi nodded. "Haven't you figured that out yet?" Hotaru asked, surprised. Naruto shook his head.

"Naruto, Hotaru-chan brought those mice to life, to inform the majority of us here, about this meeting," Sakura sighed.

"Oh," was all the blonde-haired shinobi could say.

Hotaru, smiling slightly, shook her head. She then took a deep breath and clapped her hands together. "So, does anyone else, have any questions?" She asked cheerfully.

Ron raised his hand.

"Yes, Ron?" Hotaru said with a slight frown.

"When are we going back to bed?" And he let out a loud yawn.

Hotaru smiled fondly, and then spoke. "Alright, let's go back to bed. Sleep tight, everyone."

XOX

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Now onto Chapter 10 ^_^**

**NOTE:: Hotaru's gen-jutsu technique doesn't actually have a name … so reviews suggesting names would be appreciated! ^_^**


End file.
